


William and Catherine: A Royal Romance

by pepperrstark



Category: Prince William and Kate Middleton
Genre: British Royal Family - Freeform, Buckingham Palace, Duke and Duchess of Cambridge, F/M, Kate Middleton - Freeform, Prince William - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 47,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperrstark/pseuds/pepperrstark
Summary: What started as a friendship in St. Salvator's Hall in the University of St. Andrews and ends up in Westminster Abbey, this is Their Royal Highnesses The Duke and Duchess of Cambridge's love story since they began college. This is based on articles, books, and a little bit of imagination about what might've happened behind closed doors.
Relationships: Kate Middleton | Duchess of Cambridge/Prince William of Wales (1982-Present)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 42





	1. The Beginning

“Nervous?” Harry asked, quite teasingly.

He’s one of the first royals who had the chance to choose where he wanted to study. Normally, because of his lifestyle, William has to abide by their rules. Rules by her grandmother, specifically. But before his mother passed she always planned to give her children a normal life as much as possible, they wanted to honor that wish so they’re allowing him to move to Scotland and study at University of St. Andrews. The palace even communicated with the press to let him experience college with his own privacy, lucky for him they agreed.

“Ecstatic.” William stifled a laugh, “I have no idea what to do there, which is fun I think.”

“There’s a lot of gorgeous women looking forward to meeting you I’m sure.” Harry said while raising his eyebrows.

“That’s not why I’m going there.”

“If you don’t want to have fun, you can introduce them to me instead.”

“Not a chance in hell.”

“Oh come on, am I not a friendly person?”

“Friendly with an agenda.” William teased, Harry could only place a palm on his face.

He was going to miss his brother, even though they’d still see each other from time to time because William still has royal duties when their grandmother asks them to. Queen and country, they always say. But knowing that he wouldn’t see his big brother makes him sad, they only had each other to rely on ever since what happened. The both of them never fully processed what happened to their mother. How are two young boys supposed to process the death of a loved one when they had to be pushed out to the public eye?

William knew about what’s expected of him at the age of 15, therefore had to push his feelings aside and acknowledge people who were mourning the death of his mother. He knew her mother inside out but couldn’t shed a tear, yet he was comforting people sobbing behind the barricades who barely knew her.

Harry knew his brother was the only one he could open up to, especially when the news broke and William’s only concern was “ _How are we going to tell Harry?”_

“Am I going to see you at the dinner in four weeks’ time?” Harry asked.

“Granny asked if I could come, I definitely will.”

Harry gave out a hand, “So I’ll see you soon?”

But instead of shaking hands, his brother gave him a hug, “I’ll see you soon, Harry.”

Harry watched his brother walk out of the room, he could only whisper the words he wanted to tell him but can’t.

“I hope you find someone who can make you see the world in a different perspective, brother.”

* * *

“The both of you didn’t have to drive me today.” Catherine said as she looked out the window of their car.

“You’ll be gone a long time, Squeak. We’ll miss you a lot.” Her mother, Carole said.

She giggled at her nickname, she always found _squeak_ funny. Thinking back to the time she and her sister Pippa had two guinea pigs named Pip and Squeak. Pip was closer to her sister’s name so she got that nickname, the latter was then given to Catherine.

“Time goes by, mother. The next thing you know my sunny disposition is back at the front door.”

“We look forward to that.” Michael, her father said. “Don’t feel pressured by your studies, remember when to step back and relax. I know you sometimes tend to overwork yourself. Enjoy your new life there. Alright?”

“I’ll keep that in mind, thank you.”

As they approach the university, they did notice a lot of people outside and some photographers waiting behind barricades.

“I guess the prince is already here.” Her mother said.

Catherine was just looking out the window, observing the people. “I read it somewhere that a lot of girls enrolled just to have the chance to meet him.”

“I heard that from the news too.”

“I find it crazy that you’d choose where to go based on a person you don’t even know.” She inhaled, “But I guess that’s just the way people live.”

“We’re here.” Michael said as he stopped the car, “Take care of yourself, Catherine.”

She nodded, trying her best not to hold eye contact with her parents so as to not be too emotional.

“I’ll call you from time to time, don’t worry about me. I love you both very much.” She said as she leaned forward to give them a kiss on their cheeks and she got out of the car with her things.

* * *

Catherine had easily settled in her room at St. Salvator’s Hall, she already met quite a few people because she was there at Freshers week, which helped her be familiar with other students.

William on the other hand wasn’t able to attend, the staff thought it would be a bad idea to join the event because of security purposes. Now he just finished shaking hands with the people waiting outside, he also stopped for photos with his father, Prince Charles. His things were already in his room and he was on his way to the Hall with Fergus Boyd.

“The prince is on his way to the Hall.” Margaret said, “Let’s go there and meet him.”

Catherine was checking her phone, “He’s just a guy.”

“Who’s the future King of England.” Olivia chimed in.

“He’s just a guy.” Catherine repeated.

“The future King of England.” Both Olivia and Margaret said.

The three of them laughed their way out the room.

William found the orientation in the Hall with the Dean very awkward, he wished the Dean didn’t have to acknowledge his presence. Everybody already knew anyways. He thought that maybe he should speak to him sometime about treating him just like a normal person, the palace already did that, but he thinks it wasn’t enough. On second thought he realized that he shouldn’t make big fuss about it, this is his life, he can’t do anything about it. While they were listening to all the guidelines and reminders, he just kept the smile on his face and waited for it to be over.

Catherine was two rows behind him, she’s developed a skill of reading people’s expressions. The reason why her younger siblings can’t hide anything from her. She does sense that William is a little uncomfortable. She also just found out that they’re studying the same course, which means they’d be in the same classes. He was just a guy, but she was curious about who he was. Maybe she can get to know him too.

Before going out of the hall, she bumped into him. He stopped, and was about to say something but Catherine got embarrassed.

“Hi.” Was all she said and did a very small curtsy, and scuttled off.

William could only watch her walk away, a little bit confused, and a smile forming on his lips.

Days have passed and there they were at the breakfast hall, William had met Carly Massy-Birch, a journalism student. He was attracted to her and walked up to her and spoke to her briefly and got her number then invited her to their table. Now they spend an awful lot of time together. All the girls in that breakfast hall melted down with jealousy over Carly, except Catherine. Considering their very un-royal meeting.

She started to talk to this guy anyways, she met him at Fresher’s week as he was a committee and now they’ve been texting back and forth. Rupert was a senior in Law studies, some of her friends think it’s amazing how she’s dating a senior and she’s just a freshman. It only started for three weeks, so she’s not really looking into it yet.

Catherine just got to class, she spent the morning running with others. As she sat in her place she can’t hide the blush on her face when she received a message from Rupert.

“Meet you after class?” He texted.

“If it’s not that much of a hassle for you, that would be great.” She replied.

“I’m always happy to make time. What do you say?”

“I’ll agree if there’s food involved.”

“I’ll get food if you help me study.”

“Then we have a deal.”

“Anything for you, Kate.”

Catherine put her phone away and began to read her notes from the previous lecture, she always wanted to be prepared just in case their professor asked someone to discuss what had happened the last time. William can be heard shuffling down the steps towards the empty seat which was beside her. He made himself comfortable immediately and opened his notes as well, but unlike Catherine, he just opened it and he didn’t have the intention to read what’s in it. He barely had notes anyways.

“Why are you in such a hurry? The class isn’t starting for another five minutes anyway.” She said softly without looking at the person beside him. Not realizing that it was the prince she was talking to.

He did notice the brunette beside him, making herself busy by scanning through the words written with such beautiful lettering. He assumed it was hers, and thought how nice her handwriting was. William was known to be shy, but then he knows he should be polite. Hearing every word she said, he thought he should greet her first.

“Good morning.” He said.

Catherine turned to him, her once serious expression changed in a split second, her mouth agape. “G- G- Good morning, your royal highness.” She tried to smile. “I’m sorry for what I said, I thought you were somebody else.”

William found it adorable, she was the first girl who treated him like a normal student. Even it if was just by accident. He counted, _one_.

“I’m William Wales.”

“I know. Everybody does.” She said a little sarcastically but a smile never leaving her face.

_Two._ He kept score. _I guess I am a normal person in her eyes._

William was taken aback, he could only put his head down tried to hide the redness that was approaching his face.

That didn’t go unnoticed for Catherine, she ran her hands through her hair and lightened up the mood quickly.

“I’m Catherine… Kate… Kate Middleton.”

“Nice to meet you. Catherine Kate Middleton.” William gave out a hand, which she happily took.

She tried not to laugh, “No. My name is actually Catherine Middleton but people call me Kate. I sometimes tend to give out my first name.”

“I see, I do apologize.”

“No need. To be honest, I don’t really like the name Kate. But people are used to it so I just went ahead with it.”

“Well then, I’ll call you Catherine.” She nodded, signaling that she appreciated his gesture very much.

“I guess I’ll call you William.” He nodded as well, counting up. _Three._

William noticed the label on her notebook.

_Catherine Elizabeth Middleton._ He said to himself. _Great taste for a middle name._

He suddenly smiled remembering his grandmother who he was so fond of. He thought he’d have a hard time explaining what had been happening in school because she wouldn’t be able to relate. She was Her Majesty, the Queen to everyone else. But to him, she was Granny.

He once called her a different nickname, when he tripped in Buckingham Palace when he was little and he kept crying and calling out to a person named “Gary.” the security guards thought he was looking for a staff not until the Queen came in and said that she was Gary, and that he didn’t know how to pronounce Granny yet.

“I notice that you’re always in a sports attire every breakfast.” William randomly asked.

“Oh really? Yeah, I run with the other students every 6am. You can join us if you like.”

“That sounds nice. Get a little work-out in.”

“Exactly. The pool is open to students too at the same time until 7am. When I’m not running I hang out there.”

“Seems like you know the school inside out. I bet you roam around a lot.”

“My curiosity takes me places.”

The both of them shared a smile as their professor came in the room and started talking about the requirements they need to pass. They had an activity about making a report regarding medieval art, it was a team of two and they decided the members of the group themselves. A lot of women hoped to have William as a groupmate. But he turned to Catherine instead, wearing his puppy eyes, it wasn’t his intention to.

“Let me guess, you want to be my group mate?” She said in a low voice.

He spoked at the same level of her tone, so as to not let anybody hear them. “I know this is like the first time we talked but I’d have a better chance of actually learning something if I was in your team, Catherine. I just know.”

She got the idea, he definitely wouldn’t learn anything if he was surrounded by someone who only wanted to team up with him because of his status.

“Fine. I’ll save you the trouble of having your sanity disturbed.”

William sighed out of relief, “Thank you.” He whispered. He then turned to the people who were waiting around him.

“I’m sorry, but I already have a groupmate.” He politely said with a smile.

* * *

Class ended and William and Catherine walked together, she noticed two bodyguards walking a few feet behind them.

“Do they always have to go with you?” She asked.

“Apparently.”

“That feels weird.”

“It’s bloody intrusive is what it is.” William looked at her with a funny expression, he finally met someone who had the same feelings about security personnel as him. _Four._

“Kate?”

The both of them turned to who was calling her. It was Rupert standing across the lawn, Catherine gave him a wave.

“I should go. I already have your number, I’ll be texting you when we could start working on the report.” She said.

“Looking forward to it. Nice meeting you, Catherine.”

“See you around, Wills.” She answered and walked away.

_Wills._ He shook his head. _Better than your royal highness._


	2. 2001: Part I

“Okay, here’s the trick.” Catherine finally spoke up after being quiet for a polite amount of time.

She’s always reserved, and would only speak when spoken to first. But she does know a thing or two about jokes, it’s just when she’s studying she prefers to be silent.

They’ve been working on their report for two days now. But William was having a hard time with their presentation, he didn’t know what should be on the slides. Plus, it’s 2001, PowerPoint XP had just been released. Technology was still starting to evolve.

“Help me out here, Cath.” He looked at her like a 5-year old child who’s asking for candy.

“It’s very easy maneuvering through this software, it’s difficult when you don’t know what should be in it. Don’t put everything in the slides, there’ll be no reason for us to discuss if they can read it all in one go. Put as little information as possible, take a small note with you when we start speaking in front of the class. You’ll be able to discuss it better.” She explained, looking at him with eagerness hoping that he understood.

William clapped, cheering for her smart ideas. “I knew I got the right groupmate!”

“I know, right?” She giggled and they continued working through the computer.

After finishing the presentation, they sat on the couches inside the study hall. At this point, students have stopped bothering him. But of course everyone would still look at him when he passed by.

Catherine was busy reading and William had a book opened but his mind was wandering. He decided to distract her instead.

“Cath, put the book down.”

“Catherine, can’t hear you.”

“Can we rest our brains? I feel like mine’s going to explode.”

She had to laugh softly, but she’s still not answering. Which made William call her with her real nickname.

“Kate.”

Now she had to look at him, “Okay, okay. I guess we can rest before you fully develop your skills in annoying me.”

“We’ve done enough studying for two days, we’ll do alright in that presentation. Don’t overwork yourself, you’re already great.”

“You sound like my father.”

“We have a point and you can’t deny that. Allow yourself to let loose every once in a while.”

“I do let loose, I like spending time in a farm. I hope I get to live in the country side in the future. I can be as adventurous and carefree as I want.”

William smiled, “I guess you know how to shoot?”

“Yes, my grandfather taught me. We used to do pheasant shooting during the holidays, we don’t do it as much anymore.”

“I love to do that as well! Me and my father would go to Balmoral and spend a lot of time there. Being in that isolated place really helps me clear my head.”

“Don’t you just appreciate the fresh air?” She asked.

“That’s all I ever look forward to. Do you ride horses?”

“I’d love to, but I get a severe allergy from them.”

“That’s okay I’m sure – “ William was interrupted by his friend Fergus.

“William, how’s it going buddy?” Fergus sat on the couch across them.

“Finished the report for a class.” He looked at Catherine, “This is Catherine, by the way. I’m not sure you’ve met.”

“I might have passed by him once or twice,” She stood up and shook Fergus’ hand, “Hi, I’m – “

“Kate. I know your name, I’ve seen you around as well. You’re friends with Olivia, right?”

“Yeah, she’s in the room across mine. I’d really like to talk to the both of you more but I’m afraid I must head back to my room and lay down for a little bit.” She turned to William, “Is that okay? You can come by if you have any questions.”

“Definitely, go ahead. Take a rest. I’ll pop in if I get lost in the paintings.”

She stifled a laugh, the both of them have inside jokes now “Happens to everyone.” And turned to Fergus, “It was really nice meeting you, I’ll see you around.”

“Nice to meet you as well, Kate.” Fergus answered.

William stood up and Catherine moved closer to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. It was friendly, among other reasons.

“Great work today, Wills.” She said and went straight to the door.

The prince sat back down and started to fix his books, he was being silent but his friend was thrilled about what had just happened.

“You didn’t tell me you were friends with Kate.” Fergus went to sit beside William.

“Is it that much of a big deal?”

“Oh right, you weren’t here at Freshers Week. Everybody gets their own titles after that time. You didn’t need to attend to get one because you came here with a title already.”

“I’m lost in your thoughts, what are you trying to say?”

“Kate was named the prettiest girl at Sally’s. Everybody agrees with that title.”

“Really? They’re not wrong.”

“You don’t feel it because all eyes are on you, but she’s a big deal around here too. She’s quite the popular one.”

William didn’t notice not because he was famous himself, but because he hasn’t heard or seen Catherine acting like she was named with such title. She was aware about what they call her, but she remains down to earth.

Fergus continued, “The students see the both of you together all the time in here or jogging in the early hours. If you aren’t dating Carly and she’s not with Rupert they’d think you guys have a thing.”

He could only laugh, “Cath and I are friends. I’m lucky she agreed to have me as her partner for this report because if she didn’t I’d be screwed.”

“Cath? I thought her name was Kate?”

“Ask her about that, I can see in your eyes how eager you are to talk to her again.”

“Who doesn’t want to talk to the prettiest girl in our hall?”

* * *

Catherine had her eyes closed and Olivia barged in.

“Kate!” She immediately opened her eyes and sat down, hitting her head in the head board.

“Ouch…” Catherine placed a palm behind her head, “Olivia, we’re meters apart you didn’t have to be loud. What is it?”

“I do apologize. I just wanted to ask how you’re doing.”

“I was fine earlier before I hit my head. William and I finished the report. I hope we’re ready enough.”

“Ring me if you feel like you’re losing braincells.” Olivia joked, “I’m sure you’ll do better than the rest with that presentation of yours. Since you’re not busy anymore, you want to join me for ice cream?”

Catherine smiled, “Why not.” And stood up. “Is Margaret joining us?”

“I don’t think so, she’s busy prince stalking. She’s jealous you’re spending so much time with William.”

Catherine laughed, “People really have to stop talking about Wills and I. We’re friends.”

“Tell that to those who see the both of you swimming and running together.”

“Olivia, if you don’t shut up I’ll never stop asking you about why Fergus Boyd is asking me if we’re friends.”

“That’ll shut me up.” Olivia giggled, “Let’s go before Rupert arrives and takes you away.”

“Rupert’s busy reviewing for a test coming up, you know seniors have an advanced schedule for exams.”

“Then in that case I can spend more time with the prettiest girl in St. Salvator’s Hall.”

Catherine rolled her eyes, “Can we just get the ice cream before I change my mind?”

* * *

Catherine and William did do well on their report and she was proud of her partner, he did ask for help the night before which made her appreciate how serious he is about the task. But today, she noticed that William was nowhere to be found.

Catherine ended up spending the afternoon hanging out with Rupert, it’s undeniable that they enjoy their time together. One could say that their relationship had already gone deeper. They study together a lot, they go out to restaurants and clubs with their close friends from Sally’s. Catherine is always ready to ease his stress about the demands of being a graduating student, and Rupert is eager to make her feel special. He’s not bothered by his girlfriend’s close friendship with the prince, he knows who her heart belongs to anyways. Rupert knows he can’t expect Catherine to be with him all the time, he was studying Law and Catherine has her eyes focused on that History of Art degree, same with William. So it’s not hard to accept that she would be great friends with someone in her class.

William on the other hand just got back to his room, he didn’t bother changing out from his formal clothing yet. He thought he could rest for a little bit. The door to his room was left open and he could see who’s passing by, he did hear a familiar voice approaching.

Catherine is walking with Olivia, her friend noticed William first and greeted him.

“Hi, William.”

He nodded, “Hey.”

Catherine saw him and gave him a smile.

“I’ll catch up with you later.” She told Olivia and came in his room. “So, I didn’t see you in class. Decided to skip it today?”

“Looks like it.” He answered.

She was eyeing the things in his room, “That’s fine, I’m too lazy to go to class sometimes too.”

“I was actually at the palace. My grandmother had this thing and she hoped I could attend.” He scratched the back of his head, “Didn’t want to let her down.”

“Oh, right. I’m sorry.” She giggled, “I sometimes forget that you’re…”

“That’s fine. I appreciate it.” He wanted to count, but at this point he couldn’t remember the last number. She really treats him as a friend, not someone who’s going to rule countries.

Catherine decided to move to a different topic of conversation, she started walking around his room and he was just watching her. She wasn’t lying when she said her curiosity takes her places. A bulletin board with a map and a bunch of photographs caught her eye. She appreciates taking photos, so she took her time looking at it one by one. But it wasn’t the quality of the images that surprised her, it’s where they were taken.

“Is this in Chile? Raleigh International?” She asked.

“Yes, I spent my gap year there before coming here.”

Her eyes widened and she turned around to look at him with excitement and sat at the edge of his bed, “Me too! We must’ve missed each other by a week or something!”

“The children there are such precious gifts aren’t they?”

“I love spending time with them, you learn things that you will never get here at University.”

“It’s amazing how we only missed each other for a couple of days.”

“It’s sort of a mind blowing thing actually, that barely happens.” She snickered, “Anyways, since you missed class, I took notes for you so you’d be caught up on the next lecture.”

William beamed with happiness, “Yes, thank you! Okay now I don’t have to be stressed out about the classes. Would it be okay if you helped me with the lessons?”

Catherine teased, “If I don’t do it who will? How about we do it later at the study hall?”

“Ah, I do have this thing with Carly and the others. Maybe next time?”

“Fine by me. Let me know, okay?”

“Yep, how about you join us tonight? You can bring whoever.”

Catherine thought to herself for a bit, she and Carly get along and she’s gotten close to William’s other guy friends too. Maybe she could bring Olivia and Margaret with her. But she thought that she could just stay in, at least tonight.

“I’d love to but, I’d rather use my time resting. Rain check?”

“Join us next time, okay?”

“You have my word.” She took a notepad out of her bag, “Here are the notes from the lecture so you can read them on your own.”

William took the notepad, “Cath.”

“Oh don’t worry I have my own copy. It’s yours. The pages with the notes, not the whole pad. You better give that back to me or else.”

“No, not that.” He looked at her and she got the idea.

“Yes, study buddy. You know where I spend my days, if you’re in the mood to learn just come over or send me a message, it’s not like you haven’t blown up my inbox about your questions yet.” She jokingly said, making him laugh.

It has already become a habit of theirs to study together, Catherine’s focus on her books would make anyone want to study as well. She’s also helping a lot of her friends in their academics, that’s why he’s comfortable spending time with her. Moreover, the both of them don’t just study, they have spent times eating breakfast together and going for walks with Olivia and Fergus. He feels like a normal person when he’s with his friends. This is the one thing he always craved.

“Thanks.”

“Always a pleasure. I’ll go now, so you could prepare with your night out. Have fun!” Catherine started walking towards the door.

“Catherine.” William called which made her turn around.

“William.”

She gave him her signature smile then headed for her room.


	3. 2001: Part II

The whole year went by pretty fast and stable. William and Catherine found a solid group of friends they could turn to. Catherine had finally let loose and joined them often on nights out, while she never really let herself get hammered with too many drinks, being with them already made her feel complete. From exercising, eating at the hall, to helping each other academically, Catherine and William became the best of friends. They were inseparable. Since this was the case, it wasn't inevitable for tabloids to have her name included in the list of women that the "bachelor" might be dating. Nobody knew he was with Carly, and he didn't see any reason to announce it. Journalists were left on their own to assume. There was even a moment when Catherine and William went out together and they were photographed. Catherine holding her school works on one arm, William smiling amidst the heat as they walked away from the school. This already started speculation on who Kate Middleton was, and the prince obviously didn't like the invasion of the privacy of his best friend.

Nobody could say if William and Carly were serious, but Carly was a country girl like Catherine. Throughout their relationship he enjoyed his visits to her home, spending most of their time playing board games and visiting local pubs.

However, as summer break approaches. The once stable university life William's been having had changed. Being in a different environment finally took its toll on him, he thinks of it as daunting. Classes became more difficult for him, and his now rocky relationship with Carly wasn't helping either. On the other hand, Catherine was having a similar problem herself. She and Rupert once agreed that she was going to transfer to a school close to where he'll be studying Law. But as time passed, she realized she's letting life be changed because of a guy, and she didn't like that at all. She loves where she is, and distance shouldn't be a problem for a relationship if they really want to make it work.

As per the prince, William had a close relationship with a girl named Arabella before he started studying at St. Andrews. They knew each other since childhood. One could say that William liked her a lot, as he even did a double-take when the girl came in the room at a party, realizing that this friend of his was actually attractive. They flirted here and there but that's just it. Arabella is a part of William and his brother Harry's _Glosse Posse_ group, members were daughters and sons of aristocrats and would have high class parties here and there.

While the prince thought that he and Carly were growing apart, and the relationship had gone from all fun to complete dullness he and Arabella got back in touch. Carly made him choose between them, and she didn't expect the right answer the both of them called it quits a month before break.

"You can't expect me to hang around here while you're looking at some girl." Carly said.

William was calm, not even thrown by her statement. "She's a friend, Carly."

He was telling the truth, Arabella's father didn't approve of their coquettish relationship. William has a strong attraction towards her, but their recent connection doesn't have anything romantic in it at all.

"That's not what I feel. You have to choose, William."

"I don't have to, I already explained it to you."

"But you have to."

"If I do choose, will you ask yourself if you're still in, not out?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've been struggling with my academics, and not once did you ask if I was alright. All you talked about was how we were going to this place, when we're hanging out with these people, and what we should do over the break."

Carly went silent, realizing what she had done and what she hasn't. He was a good guy who always looked out after her, taking that trait from his mother. Their relationship wasn't mature enough.

He continued, "I think it's unfair that I'm being asked to choose, because I'm not even sure what's going to happen. I don't even have to choose, because my choices are unclear."

The both of them went silent, knowing where it's already headed.

"So, I guess that only means one thing." Carly asked, her arms crossed on her chest.

William looked at her, knowing full well what she meant. "I guess you're right."

"I don't want to see you in a bad light though, I'm thankful for you." She said.

"It doesn't have to be that way." He stood up, gave her a hand. "Friends?"

"Friends." She shook his hand and went out the room.

Hence, the end of a typical university romance.

A month later, they had two weeks left before the break, some students who've already finished their requirements already headed home. William and Catherine decided to stay with their friends for the remainder of the weeks. Catherine was actually in her dorm room, talking to Rupert, who's graduating next week.

"You've got to be kidding me." Rupert mumbled, "You agreed to this before. Why are you changing your mind now?"

Catherine, growing more and more frustrated for they've been at this for half an hour now, "I like what I'm learning here. I don't think I should move just cause my boyfriend will be at law school and we should be in close quarters, right?"

Rupert ran his hand through his hair, "Oxford has a great Art department. You'll fit right in just like you do here."

She was just sitting on her bed, watching him walk back and forth. "I'm not concerned about fitting in or not, that's not important to me." She exhaled, "Why does it have to be a big deal that we can't be apart? Can't we make it work?"

"A long distance relationship. Really, Kate?"

"Don't you think we can do it?"

"I didn't think you can be this naïve."

"Well maybe I am, maybe too much that I thought you'd even try. In a year that we've spent together, I hoped that you'll notice that I have made friends here that I can't leave behind."

"Even to be with me and for your future career?"

Her voice grew a little bit higher, "Especially just to be with you!" hearing herself, she went back to being calm, a tear streaming down her cheek. "A career doesn't have anything to do with the credibility of where your degree came from. If you don't think that I have my own life ahead of me besides this relationship then maybe this isn't going to work even if I transfer to a different university."

"Then I think what we have had reached its end." Rupert answered. "Maybe we shouldn't be together."

"Maybe we shouldn't." More tears emerged from her eyes as Rupert walked out her room.

There was Catherine, experiencing the same ending with her relationship a month after William did. Rather than staying in her room the whole day being upset, she picked up her phone and decided to dial William, but changed her mind and went to Olivia's name. She needed a girl friend to hear her out, she can tell him later.

* * *

Catherine did her best to hide her emotions, she told them what had happened but not once did she shed a tear. She already did that in private, no need to let everyone see. Her friends applauded her for her bravery and strength to know and fight for what she deserves, they're all young but that doesn't mean they have to just accept what's in front of them.

Olivia, Fergus, William, and Catherine along with other few friends spent most of the evening in a local pub named Ma Bells around the corner of St. Andrews. Catherine was upset, but not enough to be considered too heartbroken. So they ended up dancing throughout the night, until their friends decided to come back to their dorms. As they went out the pub, the prince decided to take Catherine for a walk.

"Hey, guys. Kate and I will catch up, okay?" Around their friends, he decided to use her nickname, so as to stop the confusion on why he calls her Catherine. They got tired explaining.

"Will." She mentioned his name, sending a signal that he doesn't have to do this.

He put a hand on her arm, "Trust me." He never said anything when she was telling her story to their close circle, he wanted it to just be the two of them when he gave her a piece of his mind.

William and Catherine stayed a few minutes behind and instead walked the far route back to St. Salvator's Hall. The both of them appreciate what walking does for your mental health, plus now they finally have a chance to talk about their individual lives.

She did stay silent for a moment, so he had to start the conversation.

He looked at her as they walked, "You know you're very good at hiding but we do spend a lot of time together, Cath. I see through you."

"That's a skill you should be thankful for." She didn't take her eyes off the road.

"Why is that?"

"Because then you'd be able to decide better, since you know what they're feeling inside." She finally looked at him, "Tell me, what do you see?"

He put his fingers on his chin, showing that we was thinking hard. "Hmmm… Let me see, puffy eyes, tense shoulders, slightly scrunched eyebrows."

She could only give out a sigh and faced the road again.

"Hey, look at me." William stopped her from walking, the two of them standing under a light post. She turned her towards him, "You'll be fine, Catherine."

Her eyes started welling up with tears, "How do you know that?"

"I'm no love expert but I'm certain you've made the right decision staying here with us to finish your degree." He wiped a tear that rolled down her cheek, "He's lucky he's graduating, if he wasn't he was going to get a talking down from me and the others for hurting our friend. Now that's he's leaving I don't see the point."

"I'm more upset because I finally realized that I wasn't being fair to myself all this time." Catherine forced out a smile, "I helped him the best I could, don't get me wrong he was there for me all the time, but I don't think for the right reasons."

He took out a handkerchief from his jacket and gave it to her, which she gladly accepted. "What do you mean?"

"He was taking care of me so much that I loved it and I actually considered moving away for him. Not being able to decide on my own and what I want. If I had realized it sooner, it would've been easier." She said as she continued to wipe her eyes dry.

"It already happened, the important thing is you're out of it and you can do whatever you please for yourself, not for another person."

Catherine nodded, "Thank you." She looked at the wet handkerchief and the both of them laughed, "Sorry about this."

"No, that's alright. Do not worry about it." He turned to the road again, "Shall we start walking?"

"Hey, not so fast there your royal highness." She stopped him, "Don't think you can go through this conversation unscathed. You're not the only psychic here."

"You're scary." He joked which received a soft hit in the stomach from her. "Did you read my future?" He joked again, making her hit him again, this time a lot harder.

"I can see through you as well." Catherine crossed her arms, "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing."

"William, I noticed Carly wasn't around tonight, anything you want to share? This is the third time we've been out without her. I told mine, you owe me one."

"We broke it off a month ago. Didn't have any more things to talk about," He explained, "We were at a crossroads, it was for the better."

She nodded, fully understanding that there's more to what he was feeling. It wasn't just about a girl, and she wanted to return the favor to him because helped her get her feelings out in the open. If she was letting her pain go by his help, she should at least help him start sorting through his mess. Catherine waited for him to continue.

He caught her signal to talk about the real thing. Now it's his turn to be serious, "I'm having a hard time with our classes. I'm considering leaving next semester."

This caught her by surprise, she did know something was up but not like this. "I'm sorry, I… I didn't notice." He thought the opposite and answered her quick, "No. You helped me get through most of it, if anything, I'm thankful for you. Don't apologize, ever."

She smiled and thankfully, she knew the right questions to ask. "Is leaving really the answer?"

"Right now, I don't see any better options." He took a deep breath, "If you have any advice…"

"I know it's been hard on you. It has been on all of us, and while I don't particularly feel the exact thing you're going through, I do feel that not continuing would be one of the worst decisions you can make."

He only looked at her, taking in what she said, urging her to continue.

"There are other studies you can get onboard with, maybe arts history isn't the one. Consider other courses, widen your horizons. You'll be surprised if you took a leap of faith."

"You really think I should stay?"

"William, you're here experiencing what you've always wanted. A normality, a life where you control what happens today and tomorrow. You have four years of being your own person. If you think you're a failure I assure you that you're not." She placed a hand on his arm, the same thing he did to her minutes ago. "This is not the time to make hard-fast decisions, this is the time to make mistakes."

William looked at her hand on his arm, "A prince cannot make mistakes, Catherine." He pointed her to his two protection officers behind them, standing and observing their move meters apart.

"You're Prince William to the United Kingdom and 15 other countries your grandmother reigns. Maybe even the whole world." She smiled, "But within the walls of St. Andrews, the 180 people in Sally's, for our friends, and of course in my eyes, you're William Wales."

"Just William Wales?" He looked at her eyes again, smiling a little bit this time. Finally hearing the words he needed.

"Not just William Wales, but a great friend, a trustworthy being, a person who cares deeply for his friends, and someone who has a big understanding of the world around him. I've known someone like that and she's made one hell of a difference around here."

He knew who she was talking about, and she didn't have to mention her name as she continued, "If it wasn't for her you wouldn't be in this world. She would love that you're living in a normal setting and experiencing both struggles and beauty of a reality that you have yet to discover."

Now William was smiling widely, he had his heart decided to leave but now hearing what she had said made him realize that there's so much more he could do rather than just letting things go and giving up. He did remember that he already talked to his father about his plans to leave, Prince Charles didn't approve of his wishes but now when he gets home he's sure that he's not there bearing bad news.

"I didn't know this walk would also make me feel better." He told her.

"Glad to know we're on the same page." She answered, offering him a hand, "Here's to being better for the next school year?"

He took her hand, "Here's to becoming better people." And they started walking again.

When they got back to Sally's, he accompanied her all the way to her room.

"Hey, uh, will you be alright?" He asked.

"Of course, and you?"

"I am already." He pulled her into a hug, "Thank you, Catherine."

"You're welcome, William." She said while in his embrace.

There they were, just two young college students in the dark halls of St. Salvator's Hall, starting to figure out their lives for the better. Her door opened ajar giving them a small light enough to see each other's faces. They were thankful to be best friends, it was one hell of a year they spent alone together and with their circle. But this was the first time they had felt a little different towards each other. They're not sure what it was, because the both of them are emotional. But they do know that they value each other's company.

Pulling back from the embrace, Catherine went into her room and William went back to his, a smile in his face that no one could take away.


	4. 2001: Part III

“Cath!” Her sister Pippa screamed running to her sister and gave her a tight hug, “Goodness I’ve missed you terribly!”

“Oh gosh, Pip! I’ve missed you too!” She gave her the same energy, they were close since they were kids and grew up with the lesson that they must always protect and love each other no matter what.

Pippa pulled her sister towards the couch, ready to ask her questions like she was a reporter. “I have hundreds of questions that needs answers as soon as possible!”

“I haven’t the faintest idea.” Catherine answered.

“Duh, about you and the prince of course!” Pippa squealed, making their parents wonder what’s going on inside the house when they walked in.

“I might’ve gone deaf over that scream.” Carole said as she sat on the couch adjacent to where her daughters were and Michael went to the kitchen.

“Have you been invited to Buckingham Palace for tea?” She teased.

Catherine laughed, she thought her sister was going mad. “The prince is living a normal life. Wills is as down to earth and you’d imagine he would be.”

“Wills? You call him wills?!” Pippa asked again, her excitement giving life through the whole house in Bucklebury.

“Yes because that’s his name.” The older sister said, being careful as to not over share what William had confided in her. She values him deeply and knows how much he cares about his privacy.

Pippa put her head back in the sofa, “My friend’s sister studies at St. Andrews and she says she sees you with him all the time.”

“Really?” Their mother, Carole joined in.

“We’re just friends if that’s your next question.” Catherine replied, “We study a lot together and we go out with friends and things, it’s normal for others to see us, they have eyes.”

Her mother asked her another question, steering away from the topic about William. “What about Rupert? You just said it was over, not why it was over.”

Pippa looked at her sister ready to listen.

“To make it as simple as I can, we wanted different things. It just couldn’t work with him in law school and I’m in Scotland. At least for him.” Catherine continued, “It’s not something I’d like to reminisce really, I’m in a much better place than I was a week ago.” She smiled, going back to the time she and William hugged in that hallway.

Plus she never let herself be fully immersed in that relationship, she had just started freshman year back then. While she loved her time with him, their separation was a relief for her. Meaning she didn’t have to think about other things but her future.

“I know I raised you right.” Her mother said, “Now let’s go to the kitchen and help your father and brother with the food.”

William on the other hand, came back bearing good news for his father and grandfather. Prince Charles and Prince Philip were already worried about his comments that he wanted to stop studying, but now he changed his mind. With his family’s advice and Catherine’s uplifting speech, he’s sure he wanted to check for different courses and make sure he finishes his studies. He did have a request from his family, he wanted to share an apartment with Catherine, Fergus, and Olivia when the next semester started. It was going to be in 13A Hope Street, not too far from the university but not too close to the chaos of St. Salvator’s Hall. There would be new students, he didn’t want to be the center of attention again. If he was going to experience a normal life, why not go all out, right? His friends had already agreed anyways.

In the middle of the break, Catherine was with Pippa and her younger brother James watching a movie when her phone rang. Not checking who it was, while looking at the television, she answered it and placed the phone on her ear.

“Hello?” She greeted.

“Catherine.”

She knew only one person apart from the people in her house called her that, “William, how’s it going?”

Pippa and James heard her, and now couldn’t stop whispering at their sister asking if it was the prince. Catherine didn’t have any choice but to take the call in her room.

“Doing well, just got back here at home with Harry. How about you?”

“Watching a movie with my brother and sister who won’t stop asking who’s on the phone. Have you decided about the next semester?”

William smiled, “Yeah, I’ll be going with geography. I found the curriculum interesting, since I’m in a family with connections to literally all of the countries, I should at least be aware. We’ve already settled it with St. Andrews.”

She was happy for him, it means he didn’t give up. “That’s great. One step to figuring out what you want.”

“Have you always known what you want to do?” He asked her.

“I love arts and sports. I don’t exactly know where I’m headed but knowing what I love to do is enough for me to get on track.” She answered, “That is why I’m glad you’re changing into something you want now.”

“Does that mean we won’t have our study sessions anymore?”

“In the study hall? Not bloody likely.” She joked, “But we can in the new apartment we found. How’s the work going there by the way?”

“They’re busy bulletproofing and installing a some kind of high-tech door.” William sighed a little bit.

“That’s fine, anything for your safety, right?”

“Yeah, I’m lucky they allowed me in the first place.”

“Pretty exciting, isn’t it?”

“It really is.” He chuckled, “I guess I’ll see you when we move in there?”

“Oh yeah, me and Olivia have got a lot planned!” She exclaimed, hinting that they were ready to make the boys do some chores.

“That scares me a little, but I guess I can leave Fergus to do what you planned.”

“I won’t tell him you said that.” The both of them broke into laughter. “Anyways, the movie.” Catherine hinted that she was still watching a film with her siblings.

“Right! Right, I’m sorry. Go back to that now.” He did have the heart to ask her one more question, “What’s the film?”

“Ocean’s 11.”

“Action. Love that.”

“We should stack up on DVDs for when we move in.” She inserted a joke, “So your brain won’t explode while studying.”

He snickered, “Cheeky. Until the semester starts, Catherine.” He bid his goodbye.

“Take care, William. Be seeing you.”

And the phone call ended.

* * *

It was now 2002 and the semester had just begun, the four friends each of them carrying boxes of their things were walking out of Sally’s. Nobody paying that much attention since everybody had bags with them since it was the first day back.

While William was opening the door to their new apartment, Catherine placed the box on the floor when she went to check her phone. A familiar name sending her a text.

“Hey, Kate. This is Andrew Sands, I’d love it if you’d join the Don’t Walk Fashion Show this March 27 as a model. Let me know what you think.”

Catherine smiled, she was definitely flattered. But decided to keep it from her friends.

Quickly typing, she responded. “Sounds fun! Happy to be considered for it. Count me in.”

Not realizing the three had already come in the apartment, she was snapped out of her thoughts when William went to the door.

“Cath? You seem distracted.” She immediately looked at him, and realized she was the only one left alone. “Any plans on coming in?”

“Sorry. I’m fine, just a message from my mum.” Catherine picked up the box, “Where will my room be?”


	5. 2002: Part I

**2002: Part I**

The four of them had easily adjusted to their new living situation, it was all fun and games with a side of dinner parties and study sessions. Catherine was often the person assigned with dinner, they loved her cooking and would always ask her to make something while they study. William on the other hand would always cause havoc inside the kitchen, the food would burn and smoke would fill the apartment. His friends found it amusing, they said he looked like a deer trying to learn how to walk.

As the semester started neither Catherine nor William had the chance to go running or swimming every day anymore. They had to focus on their studies, and would now often use their time in the morning catching up on requirements for a class. Sometimes they're still able to hang outside at night, since they were out of campus they have an easier access to restaurants and convenience stores. If they couldn't go out they turn to their DVD sets, which both William and Catherine chose.

None of them had any idea about Catherine being a model for the school's Don't Walk Fashion Show. Andrew, the student organizer and the one who reached out to her, wouldn't take no as an answer. He wanted Catherine to be included because of her popularity and undeniably fascinating looks and figure, she had a great reputation in St. Andrews, something a lot of students are interested in.

Catherine would sometimes go missing, or would be hanging out with Olivia or William and suddenly say she needed to be somewhere and just leave. Her friends had a hint that maybe she joined an organization, but she would always say it was a secret and they will know soon.

Little did they know they would be finding out tonight.

Catherine had to leave the apartment 4 hours before the show, Olivia then asked her about it.

"Kate, will you be watching the show tonight?"

She nodded, "Yes, I'll be there. Already got my ticket." Her face slightly hinting that she's not just there as an audience. "I'll see you later then?"

"Wait, the show is hours away and we don't have classes today. Where are you going?" Olivia asked, sounding suspicious.

But Catherine was quick on her feet, "Ah, I was going to speak to one of the professors about an extra credit. Sort of a habit of mine now."

Olivia's expression softened, "One could only wish to be as smart as you are, my friend. Alright, won't keep you long then. See you tonight!" She went close to her friend and gave her a hug before Catherine went out.

After Catherine went out, William just got out of his room. "Where's she headed?"

"Extra credit for a course, you know she likes to keep herself busy." Olivia answered.

"You hungry?" William asked, already walking towards the kitchen.

Olivia then ran after him, "Not so fast there, Wills." He then turned to her looking confused as she continued, "You aren't going to cook are you?"

"I was planning to, I'm starving."

"Today's your lucky day. Catherine made food that we can heat. She was afraid the house might burn down if she wasn't here."

"She's trying so hard to keep me out of the kitchen." William laughed.

"Can you blame her? You burned one of the towels, my friend." Olivia teased. "Honestly, that woman's patience when it comes to you and your cooking and your failed laundry attempts are unprecedented."

William snickered, remembering the first time he had to do his own laundry, not realizing Catherine was in the background watching him fail.

" _Ah, bugger." William mumbled while having a hard time figuring out how to use the machine._

_Catherine then decided to speak up, "You're not going to break that aren't you?" she walked towards him with her arms crossed._

" _Getting there." He was now losing patience, "Shit."_

_She took the detergent off his hands, "Here, let me help you before you start a war with them." She was giggling faintly, she hasn't seen him look this frustrated before._

_Catherine showed him how it was done, thank goodness she found him inside the laundry area. He was going to figure it out by himself at some point and she was sure of that. But she knows he wouldn't know when to separate the colored ones from the whites. He nearly turned all of his white clothes pink._

" _I'm glad I was here, or that red shirt would've ruined your mood even more." She told him as she leaned unto the counter._

" _Guess my luck hasn't run out." He answered, as they waited for his laundry to finish._

* * *

"Kate, we should go to the make-up area now, they're waiting for you." Andrew said after giving her a peck on the cheek then walking her to where she'll be preparing.

"Now that it's happening I'm feeling a bit nervous." She exhaled, "The good kind of nervous I think."

Andrew giggled, "Well honey, you've got what Victoria Secret would kill for. I'm delighted that you said yes because I know you'd do well."

"You sure we picked the right outfit for me?" She asked, now seated and the make-up artist had started priming her face.

"You're the only one who'll give that clothing justice." He smiled and gave her a tap on the shoulder, "I'll see you after you're done here so we can get you on your first outfit."

"Thanks, Andrew."

It didn't take long for Catherine to get her face done, she wasn't going for a deep runway look anyway, she wanted it to be as natural as possible but good enough through the camera's lens. She had three outfits to model, a black off-shoulder top and black pants, a purple long sweater, and a see-through dress showing a black pair of undergarments in full sight. Making Andrew's statement about Victoria's Secret a lot clearer.

Catherine is known around the campus but nobody had actually seen her wear something so risqué. When they chose that see-through outfit, Andrew knew that the audience would now see a different side to this person. The outfit wasn't the best looking one amongst the clothes on the hangers but everybody involved behind the scenes know that Catherine would make that outfit look a thousand pounds.

And they weren't wrong.

William, Fergus, Olivia and some of their friends had just arrived at the event, they found their seats at the front and as they sat down they started looking for one person.

"Where's Kate?" Fergus wondered as he looked around, "Someone send her a message, she might be at the wrong table."

William had his phone with him, "Let me text her."

He immediately sent a message, "Where are you? We're here. Are you at the wrong table?"

Catherine was peeking through one of the curtains from backstage, she saw her friends come in and she knew they would start looking for her. Her phone vibrated and she knew that it was one of her friends. Adorable how they thought she got lost.

His phone beeped and he saw her reply and smiled.

"Be there in a couple of minutes." She texted

"Good, I thought you were at a different table and decided you don't consider us your friends anymore." He replied as a joke.

She looked at him from afar, trying to contain her laughter. "You really think I can ditch you and let you take over the kitchen at home? No, don't think so."

William didn't know his reactions were being watched by her meters away, he stifled a laugh. "Thanks for the food earlier by the way, we loved it. Get here already, I saved you a seat."

"Always so thoughtful. See you in a bit." She answered for the last time and put her phone away as the show was going to start.

He was about to reply but was interrupted when Carly went over to their table.

"This seat taken?" She questioned.

He answered, a little bit surprised. "Yeah, actually. Kate's."

Carly sat down anyways, and William thought he made himself clear. "Carly, I said…"

"She isn't here, is she?" She placed her purse on the table, "She should've come early if she wanted this seat."

Fergus and Olivia were just listening and were also as surprised as he was. William stopped protesting, the conversation wasn't going anywhere. What game is she playing? He thought they settled their differences before? He slightly moved his seat closer to Fergus and Olivia, annoyance is seen from his expression. What if Catherine arrived? Would she now be forced to seat to a different table?

He thought ahead and saw that there were two seats available on the table next to them, and luckily, some people seated there are in the same classes as his. He stood up and whispered to one of the guys there.

"Hey, mate." The guy greeted him.

"Hey, are these two seats taken?" He asked politely and almost whispering, after he nodded to the others around the table as a greeting.

"As far as I know, not really."

"Great, can you save these two seats for me? When Kate arrives we'll be moving to this table." He whispered.

The guy nodded, "Sure thing, William. Just come over when she's here."

"Thanks, mate. Big time." They shook hands and he returned to his seat.

"What was that about?" Carly asked, but William ignored her question as the lights dimmed inside the St. Andrews Bay Hotel.

"Welcome to the Don't Walk Fashion Show 2002!" The emcee greeted, pouring energy all over the audience, "Are you all ready to see our very own St. Andrews ladies walk the walk and flaunt the talent of our fashion students?"

Everybody agreed in unison. "All right let's get this thing going!"

Music blasted all around them and the lights started dancing all over the runway. But Olivia was looking for their friend, she knew Catherine couldn't miss the show because she likes this kind of thing, when they were on their first year she enjoyed the show very much.

"Where is she? It's already started." Olivia asked, not knowing that Catherine had emerged from the backstage.

William was so surprised as he did not expect that she'll be one of the people donning the clothing created by the students. He pointed to her, "She's not missing the show." and Olivia turned to the stage. All he could do was watch in awe, he couldn't even clap. He was just sitting there smiling.

Everybody burst out into cheers and scream when she came out wearing that off-shoulder black tank top and black jeans with high heels as the emcee explained what she was wearing and who created it. Her long locks bouncing as she trotted down into a catwalk. Making it look like she's a pro in modeling as if she's been doing it her whole life.

Olivia, Fergus, and their other friends never stopped screaming and cheering on her though. If they'd known, Catherine could expect that they'll be waving banners with her name all night.

Now Catherine was waiting backstage for the final walk, she was going to be the one to close the show with her see-through attire.

"You can do this, Kate." Andrew cheered her on, "Bring the house down."

Catherine smiled as the emcee introduced her, "And now a crowd favorite to finish this night with a bang!" She walked out and the room was filled with _Woahs_ and _Ahs._ "Here's Kate strutting with a see-through outfit and a pair of black lingerie created by Charlotte Todd for only 31 pounds or 40 dollars in the United States. Look at our girl making it look like it came from a high street boutique!"

William didn't know he could be more surprised, he turned to Fergus and said three words that changed his mind about how he looks at his best friend.

"Fergus, Kate's hot!" He exclaimed, not caring about Carly's comments and if she heard his statement. He started to clap his hands and cheer as Catherine returned to the back stage after posing for cameras. The loud cheers of the crowd still not winding down.

It might seem shallow that he started to look at her differently because of what she was wearing, but her outfit was only a small part of it. He was attracted to her confidence, her smile, and how she filled the room with life when she walked out. Before the break he felt a little different towards her but not sure what it was, now he was certain.

William had fallen for Catherine.

After a few minutes, the models went out to the tables as the after party was now starting.

Almost everybody was out of their seats and Catherine was busy speaking to Olivia and Fergus who couldn't believe what they had just witnessed.

"So all this time, you were busy practicing in heels and we thought you were getting extra credit?!" Olivia squealed, "You were gorgeous, Kate! I'm so proud I'm your friend."

"Thank you, gosh." She blushed, "I'm glad I didn't fall over! Thank you for the support, I heard you guys screaming."

Fergus was over the moon as well, "You looked amazing up there, Kate. William said you looked hot!"

"Really?" She asked.

"I don't think I was supposed to tell, but you didn't hear it from me."

"Where is he anyway?"

The three of them turned to look and there he was, patiently sitting, Carly was still beside him. One would think that they were back together because she was trying to be close to him, but his eyes were on Catherine. He smiled when they saw him.

Catherine walked to their table and before she reached them Carly placed her hand on William's arm, "Hey, Wills. Can you get us some drinks?"

Catherine only looked at her, confused as to why she was there.

William looked at Carly, "No, I'm sorry I can't." He stood up and looked at Catherine, now wearing a fitted black dress that lasted above her knee. He turned to Carly one last time, "Maybe you can ask one of our other friends. Kate and I have plans with Olivia and Fergus."

He turned to her again, relieved that he was away from Carly. He didn't know what had happened but he didn't like how his ex acted around him.

As Carly watched, William placed a hand on the small of Catherine's back, "Let's go over there." And started walking away.

"We have plans with Olivia and Fergus?" She asked as they were walking, his arm still around her back.

"No, I just needed a reason to get out of there." They stopped at the dark side of the room.

"Why are we in this corner?"

"I haven't congratulated you yet, haven't I?"

"Were you surprised?" She joked, William was on the receiving end of all her reasons why she suddenly disappears.

"Well played, Catherine. That's all I could say." They both laughed.

"So, what's with you and Carly? You looked like you needed saving."

"I don't know what's gotten into her. She just came over and started fawning all over me again. She also took your seat too, wasn't very happy about it." William crossed his arms, looking a bit annoyed, slightly making himself look adorable.

It definitely worked because Catherine snickered, "Glad I came over then." She tried to uncross his arms while she giggled, "Hey, stop being upset now. I didn't need the seat anyways."

He was just looking at her trying to hold in a smile.

She continued, "All right, thank you for the effort Wills. But really, it's fine. Come on, let's just enjoy the party."

William finally smiled and nodded.

Catherine started on a new topic, "So, I heard you thought I was hot?" It was one of the rare moments when she comes straightforward.

"Oh… Haha… That…" He was at a loss for words. "Yeah… Yeah… I did." He scratched the back of his head, "Who told you?"

"Anonymous source." She answered, she was definitely blushing, thank goodness they were in the corner of the room. It was dim so he wouldn't notice. "Thank you, I appreciate it."

"You look beautiful, really. Even without the catwalk and fancy clothes." William stroked her hair and placed it behind her ear. "So lovely."

Catherine put her head down a little bit as she smiled because of his words. She already felt good about herself, but he made her feel more.

"Catherine." Without hesitation, he wasted no time and closed the gap between them with a kiss.

It was like the world had stopped. She was surprised but found herself melting over the feeling it gave her. She absentmindedly placed her hand on his chest as he placed a hand on her cheek and one around her waist and they kissed in the dark. Nobody can see them since everybody had their own business but before they completely forgot where they were and before it went deeper, Catherine pulled away.

"William." She said as she breathed hard, that kiss took all of her breath away. "What was that about?"

He couldn't find the right words to say as he too was still trying to get over what she had made him feel, "I… uhh… I'm sorry, I got taken away."

She was flattered, and she did like it. But she didn't want to seem as the girl one could easily get. "It's alright."

It was silent between them for a second, and he was standing there biting his lip with his face flushed red. She knew he felt bad and shy about it, but she didn't want that to ruin the moment. She took his hand and lightened up the mood, "Come on, let's go to our friends and grab some drinks."

He smiled at the sight of her holding his hand, he loved this new feeling. This was something he never felt before, it all started after they poured their hearts out to each other underneath that post that night, now he finally came to the realization that she wasn't just a friend to him. Right then and there he was sure he wanted this to go somewhere.

They all returned to their apartment at midnight and their two roommates were far from sober.

"Alright, you guys. I'll see y'all in the morning." Fergus mumbled as he went into his room.

Olivia followed suit, "I'd like to thank whoever said Saturday is a weekend." And she went to her room beside Fergus'.

Catherine and William were just watching their friends, trying to contain their laughter. William now insisted on carrying her things to her room.

"Where should I put this?" He asked.

She pointed towards the chair close to her desk, "Thank you."

"So, uhh, take a rest. You've had such a tiring day."

"I will, you should too. All that dancing was really not expected."

He now looked embarrassed, "I was trying to make you laugh."

"Consider it a success." They giggled.

Now Catherine went serious, a small smile still visible on her lips. "That kiss, what was that for?"

William was shy, but if he made up some lame excuse he would definitely lose his chance. Like what his mother always told him, he's got to man up.

"I like you." He said as he exhaled, "There's no other explanation for my actions. You've made me feel something since you showed that you cared about my well-being. I was confused about it for months but now I'm sure."

He went closer to her, "I like you, Catherine."

Now he could see her cheeks turning pink, no dark corners and nowhere to hide.

"Okay." Was all she can say.

He touched her hair again, as he looked into her hazel green eyes. "I'm not going to force you to say anything right now. But you can expect that I'll be proving what I said to you." He took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"I'm sorry for kissing you without your consent, I forgot where I was and all I could think of was how I adored you. Every single bit of you. But now I can promise that I'll kiss your lips only if you say you're okay with it." He kissed her hand again and walked to the door.

"William." She said, not knowing what the next words should be.

"Goodnight, Catherine." William smiled and closed the door to her room as he went out.

* * *

Weeks have passed and William wasn't lying when he said he was going to prove it to her. He was always attentive when she needed something and when she had problems. Whenever they study at home he would always glance at her from time to time, not realizing that his actions haven't gone unnoticed by Fergus and Olivia. The both of them wanted to ask what was happening, but they just gave them some time to figure it out themselves.

Catherine definitely liked him since that kiss, but she still had little fears and doubts about being with him. Not because she didn't trust him, because she does, more than anybody in that university. However, while she saw him as this normal person, other people do not. If this goes the wrong way she'd be at the end of the rope and she's scared of that.

Just a week ago, it was Friday and Catherine had to present for a class the next week, but it was one of those moments when she too, had a hard time doing it. She was so frustrated, she needed someone to help her get through it, William was in his room but she was shy to ask him, but if progress was needed she had to ask for help. She would've gone to Olivia's but she went home for the weekend, and Fergus also wasn't coming home.

She knocked first, "Will?"

He put the book down when he heard her, she barely comes into his room because he was always the one going to her. "Come in."

Catherine opened the door with her books and notes on her arm. She looked tired, and she went straight to his desk to put down her things. William noticed her appearance instantly.

"Cath? What's wrong?"

Instead of answering, she started sobbing.

He got nervous and stood up from the bed, going around to go to her. He hugged her and whispered in her hair, "That's okay. You're alright."

She cried into his chest, her shoulders were shaking as she released her stress from all the school work she needs to accomplish. She needed this, and while what's between them is unclear, at that moment she didn't care. Catherine needed William, and ever since they became friends he was always there. Ready to listen, prepared to make her happy.

He hugged her for a long time and waited for her to calm down.

"I'm so tired, I don't get what I'm studying. It's been so stressful."

"You've been multi-tasking school works for a week straight." William said, "Have you even slept a full length?"

She was silent, he continued, "Catherine, you're burned out because you keep forgetting to breathe. I know you're going to protest about getting it done but…" He put a finger under her chin, making her look at him, "Won't you be able to work better if you're fully rested?"

Catherine's eyes were red and puffy and she pulled away a little from the hug, "What am I going to do now?"

"Right now, do what you want. You still have two days to prepare. I'm not going to tell you what you should do. If you want to continue reading you can do so, but I'll stay with you to make sure you're alright. I will try my best to help you with those but I might be a lot worse because I gave up that course for a reason." William ran a hand through his hair, smiling.

She was able to laugh a little as well, "Can I stay here?"

He nodded as he sat back down to the right side of the bed and she sat on the left. She was holding her books and started to read one of them, William also went back to what he was reading, trying his best not to get distracted by this person beside him. That didn't stop him from checking on her from time to time though. The both of them were silent and every now and then he would hear her mumble about what she was reading. But she was a lot calmer now, which eased his mind.

An hour later, he was going to ask if she wanted to eat anything. When he turned to her he saw her asleep, her book was on her lap. She had already dozed off and had already laid down and he didn't notice. He smiled at this sight of her, finally getting the rest she needed. He stood up gently to not wake her, went around and took off her slippers, and pulled a blanket to cover her up. After that he fixed his own things, alongside with her books and he put it aside.

William was going to sleep on the floor, but before he was able to he heard Catherine speak.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

He pointed to the carpet, "I was going to sleep on the floor."

"If you're uncomfortable I can walk back to my room." She started to sit down but he stopped her.

"No, I'm not uncomfortable. I was trying to be respectful of your personal space."

Her eyes were drowsy and she kept trying to keep them open, "Please, this is your bed. Sleep here."

He looked at her, so she gave him words of assurance. "It's fine, William." Now he took off his slippers and laid down the bed beside her, he was trying to keep a distance between them because he really was concerned about her comfort. They already slept beside each other before, when the four of them were watching a movie and they all fell asleep in the living room. But it was different now, they had feelings for each other, and his was out in the open.

She knew he was nervous about how she'd feel, she appreciated that. To make him feel that she was okay with it, she moved closer to him and placed her hand on his stomach to give him a hug, her nose was towards his shoulder. Catherine looked at him and whispered, all her fears and doubts were gone.

"Goodnight, Wills."

Catherine had drifted off to sleep within a minute, William was still awake, trying to get over the butterflies in his stomach because she was hugging him. He slowly turned towards her and he literally had to thank all the gods because she didn't wake up. He put his arm around her gently and started to memorize every freckle and line on her face.

"Goodnight, babykins." He whispered as he closed his eyes as well.


	6. 2002: Part II

**2002: Part II, he started to impress her**

William woke up to the sound of pop songs playing in the living room, it wasn't that loud but the bass was enough to wake him up. He wore his slippers as he scratched his eyes and stretched his back and went out of his room.

Nobody was in the living room when he got there, but found out that Catherine was in the kitchen. He stood beside the door frame and watched her dancing to the music blasting, her back was towards him so she didn't know someone was watching her. He thought she looked adorable dancing in her sport shorts, oversized sweatshirt and socks, but it wasn't long when she turned around and was surprised by her audience.

"Bloody hell!" She exclaimed, a glass almost fell off the counter. "William!" She said as she placed her hand on her chest, "You scared me."

William laughed out loud, "Not my fault, you're the one who turned on the music and woke up the entire neighborhood."

Catherine exhaled, "Right." She walked past him to go towards the living room and turned down the music. "Olivia had just left for class, I didn't want to be alone so I played some tunes. I wanted to wake you but that wouldn't be fair." She went back to the kitchen as he still stood beside the door frame, "Wills, you're not really a small person, please don't block the door." She teased.

"Well I didn't want to disturb your performance earlier that's why I'm standing here." He couldn't take his eyes off her, she had her hair up and he was sure he just wanted to spend time with her all day. "And, you can wake me up anytime."

"Again, sorry for waking you up with the noise anyways. It was unintentional." She giggled, "Will you forgive me if I give you food?"

"Always." He helped her get the food from the counter and went to the dining area of their apartment. "What time do you have to leave for class?" He wondered.

"Not for another two hours." She answered as they sat down, "How about you?"

"Three. The lecturer for first period won't be coming in today, and there's no sub." He continued, "What class do you have?"

She nodded, "Renaissance." And slowly her excitement filled the room, "I've been waiting for this topic for so long!"

Just when he thought she couldn't look more delightful, "Very charming, Catherine."

Catherine has always kept to herself when in public, she's friendly but is always reserved, she only gets chatty and excited when around William and their close-knit friends.

"Don't mock my love for the arts." Her eyebrows were scrunched, which made him laugh.

"I'm not!" He said in his defense, "Have you looked at yourself? You always look lovely when you wake up."

A blush can be seen on her cheeks, "You're not too bad yourself."

Their peaceful breakfast was disturb by Fergus who had just woken up.

"Hey, Boyd." William said. "Don't you have any classes today?"

Fergus scratched his head, "In 30 minutes."

"I'd like to see you make an excuse about your tardiness." Catherine stated while stifling a laugh, "Come on, have breakfast with us so you can get ready."

Fergus sat on one of the chairs beside Catherine, and she made a comment about the volume of her music, "See, William? The songs weren't playing too loud. It didn't even wake him."

The both of them have developed a flirty relationship over the past few weeks, which they try their best to hide from their flat mates. They like to tease each other, take care of each other, and guide each other as their sophomore year goes on. While William is still very much eager to court her and make her his girlfriend, he wasn't rushing. He didn't have competition because Catherine only had eyes for him, she really liked him, but the both of them wanted to enjoy what they have right now instead of hurrying into anything. This new bond between them had started when she broke down that one night long ago, their relationship as friends went up a notch.

_Going back to that night they slept beside each other, it was one of the times when they were the most peaceful. Catherine's face was snuggled up on his neck and he was hugging her tightly and the blanket that was once only covering her was now shared by the both of them._

_She woke up first and decided to watch him as he slept, thinking how a guy so tall can look so angelic while sleeping. At the back of her mind she made the assumption that waking up in this situation would be awkward, but she didn't feel like that at all. Catherine decided to start the day and make breakfast for the both of them, but before she could even sit down a strong arm went around her waist._

" _Where you headed?" He mumbled, his eyes still closed._

_She was back in his arms and her face was close to his, "Breakfast." Was all she answered._

" _Later."_

" _You can stay here and sleep in if you want."_

" _No, I want you here." He opened his eyes, "Five minutes."_

_Smiling, she answered, "Alright."_

_Catherine placed a hand on his chest, "Thank you for helping me ease my mind last night. I did forget that there's only so much I can do. Thanks for being calm about it too."_

" _Are you kidding me? I tried my best not to panic when I saw you crying." William removed his arm on her waist and tucked her hair behind her ear, "Take things one at a time, okay? If you really have to multitask, don't hesitate and use me as your punching bag when things turn the wrong way."_

_She tried to hold in a laugh but couldn't, "I hope I didn't make it hard for you to sleep."_

" _That was the best sleep I had in years!" He said, exaggeratedly. Not hiding his feelings for her, "Instead of being alone I'd rather have… this!" He says as he hugs her tightly, making her laugh out loud._

_Still laughing on his chest she now tried to stand up, "Okay now I'm really hungry. Please, come with me you lazy bloke."_

_He finally let her stand up and he sat down, before they went out the door Catherine held his hand and whispered, "I liked that sleep too, very much." And proceeded to have breakfast._

Two hours later, William walked towards her room, he was fixing his shirt and stopped at the open door. She was in front of the mirror fixing her hair, her back towards him. Just like he always does, he didn't say anything and just watched her.

Catherine saw him through the mirror, "You got ready early."

"Don't have much to do here, I'll go to the study hall."

"Is it a miracle or is William Wales really going to study?" She joked.

He just laughed softly, he did intend to study and was actually planning on doing it in their apartment because there are still moments when some freshmen come up to him and ask for a photo or try to open up a conversation. He's always nice, but he never really liked women who squeal in front of him whenever he gives an answer to their question.

He's often asked if he has a girlfriend, even the papers labeled him "dull" and "can't find love". William, raised by a woman like Diana, always kept his head down and protected his privacy.

He gave Catherine an excuse to be able to walk her to school. They keep their distance when they're outside though, because who knows what the media can write about them the following day? However despite the risks, he wanted to keep her company even when it's just a short walk to class.

Before they left, Catherine asked, "You ready? You got all the things you need?"

"I think I'm all good." William was about to walk out but he stopped, "Oh, wait. I forgot one last thing." He took her hand and kissed the back of it, "There. Got everything covered now."

"What was that for?" She snickered as she took back her hand.

"Lucky charm." He smirked, "Trust me, it's helpful."

William made it a point that he should try his best to make her feel beautiful and confident as much as he can. With Catherine's smile, his gestures definitely work.

* * *

A few weeks later, William had been planning to take Catherine out on a date, a prince is always expected to be charming but he was one of the introverted ones. It's not hard for him to ask women out on dates, but she was special and different than the others, he wanted to do it right.

His initial ideas consisted of taking her out to a restaurant in the city and going for a walk but knowing that he was a royal made that impossible. It would be fine for him but the media would pursue her relentlessly, it's a part of his life, but right now he doesn't want them to ruin a potential relationship between him and Catherine.

Instead, wearing his cap and glasses, he walked to the local Tesco and decided to make dinner for her. He doesn't have any idea how to make a dish good enough for a date but he was going to try anyways.

He was pushing the cart and thought if he should make pasta and have some wine. It was Friday and Olivia and Fergus don't stay in during the weekends unless they have exams so maybe he and Catherine can watch a movie after. William didn't realize how many brands of pasta existed not until he stood in that aisle. He didn't know which to choose to the point where he had no choice but to discreetly ask a random person which brand do they prefer.

Getting the wine was easy, he had more knowledge in that area and therefore didn't struggle on choosing the best bottle. Now that he's got everything he needs, he checks them out at the counter and heads back to the apartment.

"Nicely done, Wills." He whispered as he lit up the candles on the table, "She'll be home soon." He mumbled when he checked his watch.

The pasta and the sauce cooked well, he relied on a cookbook he found in one of the shelves in Catherine's room. Now all that's missing is her. After a few minutes he heard the door unlocking so he took a deep breath and calmed himself down. "Here we go."

Catherine came in and immediately smelled what's coming from the kitchen, carrying a folder with school work and her bag on her shoulder, she walked towards the dining area and saw the romantic display for her. She knew it was for her, and she knew who it was from.

"William?"

"In the kitchen."

She put her things down the center table in the living room and went in the kitchen, she was surprised by what she saw.

"Are you really cooking?" She looked at his apron with flowers on it, "Nice outfit."

"One might say I'm a pro. The apron does look good on me I get that." William winked and turned off the stove. "Dinner?" he forgot to take the pot holder and when he took the stove he lightly burned his finger, "Ah, bollocks!"

"William!" Catherine immediately went up to him and took his hand, "Come here." She opened the faucet and put his hand under the running water, "You have to be careful when cooking."

"I forgot the pot holder." William sighed, "On the bright side I didn't burn the apartment down."

She didn't take her eyes off his hand, "Some pro in cooking."

While she was focused on the water running on his finger, he couldn't take his eye away from her.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, I'm okay."

"It didn't burn the skin, I guess that's good."

"I'll be okay, Catherine. Don't worry about me. Let's have dinner."

"Alright, but I'm helping you with the food."

William was going to protest, but he knew Catherine won't have any of it. With her help they easily set the food on the table and sat across each other. His plans were back on track.

"So, why did you make dinner?" She asked, a smile on her face was visible.

He answered honestly, "I wanted to take you out on a date but that wasn't an option."

"You didn't have to go through all the trouble for me."

"I was only willing to learn how to use a stove, let alone go to Tesco and ask a random woman what pasta has the best consistency for you."

The both of them laughed, he was telling the truth. He never did this to Carly or whoever he had a relationship with before Catherine.

"I do like the pasta, you hit the nail right on its head." She congratulated him, "The wine too, didn't know that would taste good."

"I'm glad you liked it." William stretched his hand and reached out to hers, "I really did want to make this right for you."

She held his hand, "It's very sweet. Nobody has ever done something like this for me ever."

"You were worth the trouble and hardship." He smiled.

After they had dinner, the both of them are now on the couch at the living room watching a DVD. Catherine had a tub of ice cream with her as she leaned unto him, and William had an arm around her as they watched. He would glance at her from time to time, and would even smile when she started laughing because of what they were watching. Seeing her happy was enough to make him happy as well.

After the movie ended, he walked her back to her room. They stopped at her door.

"Hey, uhm. Again, thank you for that." She didn't say specifically what she was thankful for, but he got the message.

"You're welcome, Catherine." He put a hand on her shoulder, "For what it's worth, I should be the one thanking you for giving me a chance to do that."

"I'm still shocked you pulled off that recipe."

"I can do remarkable things for the people I like."

"So I guess everything went according to plan?" She asked.

"Yeah." He kissed her forehead, "Goodnight, Catherine."

He pulled away momentarily, then William looked into her eyes and leaned in towards her, their noses were touching, and he inhaled, "I'm holding on to my promise that I wouldn't do it again on impulse. But tonight, that has been a challenge."

Catherine with her eyes almost closed, realized what that meant. Whatever choice she makes tonight won't change what will happen tomorrow. Sooner or later they will have to name what they have between them, and she decided to let it all go now, and finally admit to herself that she had irrevocably and madly fallen for him.

He pulled back and turned the other way, but before he could put more distance between them, she decided to give him that permission.

"William." He turned to her when he heard her speak.

She just smiled and pulled him into a kiss. Long, lingering, mind-blowing, and everything he had hoped for. Opening her mouth to give him more access, the kiss went deeper. William unintentionally pushed her towards the door and a low moan escaped from her. Urging him to continue.

He stopped to take a breath, a small distance between their faces.

"Was this a part of your plan?"

"No but this is the best part." He said and leaned in again for another kiss.

They went in her room and continued kissing, his hands were roaming on her hair and on her back, while hers travelled on his chest and pulled on his hair. They made themselves comfortable on the bed and within a few minutes, they pulled away from each other, both gasping for air.

"This isn't just the wine talking is it? Or did you really give me your consent to kiss you?"

"I'm sober, don't worry this isn't just done by impulse." She thought, "Well maybe it is, but my feelings for you are genuine."

"Thank you for trusting me."

"You're the only one I ever trust. I like you, William. A lot. I know it's scary and it won't be all easy. But I'm willing to go through that with you."

"Does that mean I can call you with a name I've been thinking about using for a while now?"

"What name?"

"My Catherine, babykins."

He laughed so hard she hit him with a pillow, "Babykins?!"

"It's adorable! Whenever I look at your cheeks it reminds me of that word."

"I don't like that!" She exclaimed, but she was laughing as well.

"Sorry, babykins you'll just have to get used to it."

"If that means being your girlfriend then fine." She gave up and put the pillow aside and went back to lay down beside him.

"Babykins." He whispered, making her sit back up again and hit him once more. She tried to hit him but instead he pulled her down and kissed her.

Their laughter filled the room, they didn't do anything else besides staying up all night to talk to each other about random things. They went to bed at 5am, Catherine's back was towards William and he was hugging her from behind. She's asleep but he wasn't, he was listening to her breathing and couldn't be more thankful that everything was clearer now. Her hair was all over the pillow and he moved them a little to kiss the nape of her neck, hoping it wouldn't wake her. She moved and he thought he had, but instead she turned and snuggled her face towards his chest, and her hand mindlessly went around his waist.

At that moment he knew that he was finally happy for real. Now he could sleep in harmony.


	7. 2003: Part I, rules, love, and drama

It was mid-January and Catherine had just celebrated her 21st birthday weeks ago. She didn't have a grand party since she and her family decided to do it on the summer and by then she wouldn't have to worry about her classes while she partied.

But even though she didn't celebrate, her friends had made January 9th a special day just for her, even if it was Thursday and they had lectures. All of it was William's plan since he wasn't sure that he would be able to attend her party in June because of his family, and he wanted to make sure that they could be together on her day.

" _Can the both of you stop being so loud? We might not hear her coming in." William whispered while he was fixing the decorations around the cake._

" _I get that you're nervous but trust me, mate, us being silent might cause a lot more suspicion than you think. She knows we're home before her during Thursdays." Fergus answered, busy putting the balloons around a banner that had the greeting for their friend._

_Olivia walked in the living room holding the food all three of them prepared. Some of it were cooked by them and some were ordered out. "He's right, Wills. Go easy."_

" _I just need everything to be perfect so I can make her happy." He finished decorating, "I'm really bad at this."_

" _It's alarming you're just realizing that now." Olivia said as she looked at the cake, "Well, I guess that's alright. You made it, she'll appreciate that. It's your idea that we bake the cake instead of buying one."_

_William knew his friend was right, Catherine appreciates everything. You can do so much as a smile when she's feeling down and she'll thank you for caring. "I hope she likes the taste. It did taste okay right?" He exhaled, "It tasted fine for me since chocolate is my favorite."_

_Fergus snickered, "Wills, you wouldn't stop asking us to take a bite." He gave him a pat on the back, "For someone who's always seconds away from burning the kitchen, we're proud you went through great lengths to create this for Kate."_

_He was going to answer but Olivia saw Kate approaching their apartment building, "She's coming!" and quickly walked back to the table where everything was set up._

" _Phew…" William exhaled, "Don't be nervous." He whispered to himself as he lit the candle on the cake._

_Catherine opened the door with much ease and as she walked towards the living room she immediately heard her friends._

" _Happy Birthday!" The three of them said in unison. Olivia holding a camera, Fergus with the champagne, and William with the cake he made with a candle on it._

" _Oh my god, you guys!" Catherine said with her mouth wide open, "Is this all for me?"_

" _We can't let your birthday be over without a small celebration can we?" Olivia said as she walked towards her and gave her a hug. "It's his idea, he's really head over heels over you." Her friend whispered._

_Fergus now walked towards her, "Happy Birthday, Kate! Hope you liked the banner, made that me self!"_

" _It's very pretty, Fergus. I love it!" Catherine giggled and gave him a hug, after that she turned to her boyfriend who was still standing there holding the cake, a huge smile on his face._

_They sang 'Happy Birthday' and let her make a wish before putting the candle light out. William put the cake on the table because now it was his time to greet her._

" _Happy Birthday, baby." He whispered in her ear while hugging her, "I know I already greeted you this morning but I'm doing it again."_

" _Thank you, babe." She smiled against his chest, she looked at him and asked, "So this was your idea?"_

" _I want to be able to celebrate with you, since I'm with my family over the summer. I hope I made you happy."_

_Catherine smiled, a blush forming on her cheeks. "That's true. But for what it's worth, I'm already happy every day because I have you." William leaned in to give her a kiss._

" _Come on, let's have dinner." He held her hand._

" _The smell of the apartment when you walk in will make you hungry, I'll tell you that."_

" _What can you say about the cake?"_

_Catherine eyed the dessert on the table, knowing full well why he had asked her that. She found it adorable that he tried his best to create it for her because he's very impatient when cooking especially when things go south._

_She turned to him, "The best chocolate cake I've ever seen. It looks yummy."_

" _Really?"_

_Catherine tiptoed and kissed him again, showing him enough proof how much she loved his gesture._

" _I guess that's a yes." He chuckled as they pulled away from each other and went to their friends._

_The four of them spent the evening watching films and talking, William had his arm around her and she was laying on his chest. Olivia and Fergus had passed out on the other couches but they were still awake and sharing stories._

_He was busy massaging her hands as they lay beside each other on the huge couch, "So, you liked tonight?"_

_She nodded, not taking her eyes off their hands, "I wasn't really expecting anything to begin with. But I have to say, that was one of the best surprises I've ever had. It's nice to know that I have someone like you who'll go out of their way to make me the feel like luckiest person alive." She was getting emotional and didn't know why, which William quickly noticed._

" _Babykins." He put a finger on her chin to make her look at him, "I'm glad you loved it. It's what you deserve." and wiped a tear that slid down her cheek, and then pulled the blanket over them to make sure she was warm._

_They closed the space between them with a kiss and after a while William pulled away to ask her another question._

" _What did you wish for?"_

" _That's a secret, but I can tell you that it had a whole lot of you in it."_

_William kissed her forehead, "You make my heart melt, Catherine."_

" _Very cheesy, William."_

_And after hundreds of conversations, they found themselves asleep, again in each other's arms._

* * *

Catherine and Olivia are on their way back to the apartment after spending time in stores, the both of them loved to shop and would often walk around and spot clothes that they like. Then whenever they have their free time, they'd go back to these boutiques and get them.

Fergus and William were home before them, and this week they were the ones assigned to do groceries. They were sitting on the couch talking and hoping they didn't miss anything on the list.

The two women were greeted with enthusiasm, like the four of them don't spend all of their time together.

"Hey." Catherine said as she walked towards her boyfriend.

William opened his arms for a hug, which she gladly obliged, "We did the groceries." And kissed the top of her head.

She looked up at him, "How did that go?"

"Well…" He was about to answer when Fergus joined in the conversation.

"There were a lot of on-lookers fawning over him as usual, I'd like to assume they were there for me too but that's crazy thinking." Fergus said, causing a fit of laughter from the two women.

Catherine giggled while still in his embrace, "I'm assuming that went well?"

"A little embarrassing, but I have to be nice to them. Thank goodness only a few of them we're following us while others were just on the sidewalks. I mean, I already have you, why would I look at other girls?"

"Glad to hear that."

"You're not mad?"

"Mad? Not in the slightest." She removed herself from his arms, "We talked about this, babe. I'm fine with all those girls screaming and going all out for you to notice them, they don't know you have a girlfriend anyways. We agreed we'll keep this a secret to protect the both of us. Besides," She placed a hand on his chest, "I know who this belongs to."

William smiled and placed his hand over hers, "All yours." And leaned in to kiss her softly, "Thank you for understanding."

"You two should get a room." Olivia said jokingly, "Fergus and I are okay with stacking up the fridge if you guys really need to be alone."

Catherine took William's hand and walked towards their friends, "No, we'll help."

"Plus, we have plenty of time later." William winked at Catherine, which made her blush.

"We didn't need to hear that, mate." Fergus shook his head and they went on to organize their groceries.

Their friends were surprised when they found out about the relationship, but at the back of their minds Olivia and Fergus saw it coming. Both William and Catherine were very good at being discreet when they were in campus, they would often bump into each other and greet one another in first name basis. There were knowing looks here and there whenever they're in the study hall but it could easily be assumed as just being close acquaintances. Most of the students know how close they are as friends since they can see the both of them riding a bike at dawn and running, but they still have yet to figure out that they're more than that.

The both of them had made a deal that they would keep it under wraps to protect Catherine and her family, William knew what the immense pressure from photographers did to her mother. He didn't want his girlfriend to suffer the same fate, he values her way too much to risk her safety. He promised her he would do everything to make sure nothing bad happens to her.

They made a pact not to hold hands in public, they can walk together but not always, and they have to try their best to look like they're just friends. They would never arrive to the same event together, so William would often arrive with Fergus and Catherine with Olivia. One of the instances they can go together was when the four of them were complete. None of it mattered to the both of them, since they had all the time in the world within the four walls of 13A Hope Street. It was low-key, and that's just the way they wanted it.

However, things took a turn when they had a dinner party at their place back in 2002 before the Christmas break. Their other friends were invited and this included Carly. The both of them considered her as a friend despite her attitude during the fashion show. Then a game of truth or dare changed everything. It was all going great till Carly muttered the question that outed the budding relationship between the Prince and Catherine.

" _Never have I ever dated two people in this room."_

_William and Catherine knew that he was the only person who had done that. The round table went silent and they were looking at William and Catherine, and she noticed her boyfriend's hand had turned into a fist under the table. There was no point of denying it now. She immediately held his hand under the table and whispered._

" _Don't do anything you'll regret."_

_Her gesture seemed to have calmed him quickly, he exhaled as an answer and said, "I have." He looked at Carly straight in the eye and mouthed, "I can't believe you just said that."_

_Carly was tongue-tied, she knew William had a thing for Catherine but she didn't expect that they were already together, and their friends sitting with them finally found out about their relationship. The room was dead silent till Fergus decided to break the ice._

" _Will you look at that, Wills finally manned up and asked you out!"_

_This in turn made William smile, and Catherine turned to Fergus, "About time."_

_Olli, one of their friends also congratulated them, "I'm happy for the both of you."_

" _Thanks. I would appreciate it if none of you talks to the press about us." He looked at Carly with a hint of rage, "Not a single word." He continued, "This wasn't the way we wanted you all to find out, but we trust you implicitly so I'm hoping you honor our request."_

" _Of course, you can count on us." Olivia answered._

" _Thank you." Catherine smiled at her friend, "For what it's worth we really are enjoying spending time with each other, I wouldn't want the media to ruin that."_

_Fergus asked, "And if it gets out?"_

" _Then I want to ask you all to protect Kate the best way you can, especially when I'm not around. Her safety is the only thing that matters to me."_

_One of his friends from Eton who's always had his back replied, "Yeah, mate. We'll protect her."_

_Catherine had done her best to ignore Carly and kept William's anger at bay by staying beside him for the rest of the night, they were chatting with their friends in their apartment while he had his arm around her._

" _We actually had already noticed it, but Fergus and I decided to just let you figure it out yourselves." Olivia muttered._

_Fergus added, "Yeah, you called Kate hot during that show. I knew something was bound to happen. Besides, I saw you…"_

_William's eyes went wide, "Saw what?"_

" _The after-party." Fergus' answer registered on the both of them, suddenly that corner wasn't so dark anymore._

_Catherine swallowed hard, "I'm… We were… It was a moment…"_

_Their friend laughed, "You don't have to explain, Olivia and I thought it was cute."_

" _We could literally see Kate's lipstick on you that night even if we were hammered." Olivia teased, "But we are glad that it went the serious route."_

" _All this time you guys felt that something was happening and you didn't say a word?" Catherine asked._

" _We were having fun watching you two. We support you a whole lot."_

" _We're glad you're okay with it." William kissed Catherine's forehead, "Now we don't have to sneak in and out of each other's room anymore."_

" _Heard the doors every morning too." Olivia added as they took their drinks._

* * *

June had arrived and it was the day Catherine was celebrating her belated birthday party at home in Bucklebury. She decided to wear a red dress with a simple cut, she didn't go for the fancy kind since she was only around her family, close relatives, and her two roommates, Olivia and Fergus. Her boyfriend wouldn't be there since she knew he could never leave his family during this time because he was first and foremost, a prince.

She was planning on keeping her relationship from her parents and siblings as long as she can, but fate had once again made its move and decided to take a different course for them.

William's schedule had freed up and he had enough time to attend her party. He would be late but at least he would be there.

"Dad, if it's okay I'll be heading to a birthday party since our plans were cancelled today." William told his father.

"Where you headed?"

"Bucklebury."

"Who's celebrating? Anyone I know?"

"Kate, you've seen her in photos."

"Ah, yes. She's one of your friends in that apartment."

"Yeah, she's not just that." He blushed, which his father noticed.

"Really?"

"I'll tell you more when I get back, we've been keeping it to us for a while." William walked towards the door, "I won't be long, and I have security with me." He smiled, "She's very special, Dad. You'll like her."

"Young love." Prince Charles gave him a salute, "Take care, son."

"Hey, Harry." William smiled as he passed by his brother on the way out of Clarence House. He went in the car and left a message for Olivia saying he was on his way.

Harry asked his father about his older sibling, "Why is he all bright red?"

"I believe your brother's in love with a girl named Kate." Charles snickered, "He says he'll talk about it soon."

"I bet she's the one he's been talking to on the phone until the late hours. I've never heard him sound so sensitive and romantic." Both men stayed there amused at William's new found love as he quietly slipped out of London to surprise her girlfriend again.

Pippa and James were holding the cake for their sister after all the guest had sung Happy Birthday, asking her to make a wish even though it was already long overdue.

"Come on, sis. Make a wish!" James told her.

Catherine closed her eyes, _Just like your wish five months ago. An existence with no regrets, and I wish I get to where I'm destined to be. I'll let the universe decide, and hopefully William is in it for the long run._ She took a breath as she thought to herself, she does miss him terribly and it would be nice if they were together. He was celebrating his birthday on the 21st of June, just weeks after this day but she wanted to see him already. She opened her eyes, and blew the light off the candle.

Carole was busy taking photos of her eldest daughter and always kept a photo album with the cherished moments of her family.

They were all having a chat when Catherine heard someone pulling up on the driveway while she was fixing the food in the kitchen, it was two land rovers coming in the gravel drive of Oak Acre.

"Do you have any more visitors, Kate?" Pippa asked as she was beside her sister at the kitchen.

"Not really." She answered.

Olivia and Fergus were smiling at their friend, giving her a knowing look that someone special was about to knock on their door. Catherine was busy and didn't really notice their signals.

In a matter of seconds, they heard a soft knock.

"I'll get it." Fergus walked towards the door.

William came in and immediately greeted everyone in the room, "Uhh… Good afternoon."

Carole and Michael were frozen on their seats as were the other visitors, and Carole made the first move and went up to him. "Hi… Uh… Your royal…" She was about to curtsy and he cut her off.

"No, please. No need for that. Please, call me William." He stopped her, "You must be Mrs. Middleton, Catherine had told me so much about you and your family. "

"Y-yes … It's very nice to meet you, William. I'm Carole, no need to be formal." Carole turned to her husband, "Here's Michael, Catherine's father."

William shook his hand, "Good afternoon, sir."

Michael nodded and tried to keep his composure in front of the future King. "William, we didn't expect you'd be here today, my daughter didn't say anything. Also, call me Michael."

"She didn't know I was coming, sir. I- I mean… Michael. I was supposed to be…." He was caught speechless when he saw his girlfriend coming out of the kitchen with her sister.

"Mum, who's at the door?" Catherine said as she walked towards the living room and stopped on her tracks when she saw her boyfriend talking to her parents.

"Oh my goodness." Her eyes widened and walked across the room, passed by her relatives and went to him with such excitement. William welcomed her in an embrace as her parents watched, "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to Ireland? Please don't tell me you cancelled just for this. William..." Catherine hit his stomach as he was giggling way too hard.

"It was rescheduled. Calm down, bab-" He stopped himself after realizing most people in the room don't know anything about their relationship. He then smiled at her parents, "I wouldn't have missed the chance to sing Happy Birthday to Catherine for the world."

She saw that her parents were finally realizing what's between them as she and her boyfriend were standing close to each other. "Oh, right."

"Dad, mum, William and I are…" She blushed and put her arm around his back. "We're together."

Carole noticed how nervous the prince was becoming and acted fast, "I can tell. That's great, honey. Welcome to the family, William." She gave him a smile and a tap on his shoulder.

Michael followed suit, "I hope you'll take care of Catherine as much as we do. I know your lifestyle is different, so I hope you'll be there for her."

"Definitely. Her safety is one of my top priorities, and Cath and I hope that everybody else in this room would keep this a secret. I want her to be protected as long as possible."

William's words definitely struck a chord on her parents. He was a gentleman, he was very excited to meet everybody in the room, and loved every minute of being among average people.

"My sister is very excited to meet you, come on." She looked at her mother and nodded, "Mummy."

They spent the night dancing alongside her friends and family, but after the eardrum wrecking pop music, the slow song gave them a chance to be alone.

"It's only been days that we've been apart but I miss you terribly." Catherine swayed slow with her arms around his neck.

William kissed her forehead, "I miss you too, babykins."

"I'm starting to be fond of that name."

"You should, it'll stick for a long time."

"I can't even bargain for a different name?"

"Nope."

"Fine." She chuckled, "You never cease to amaze me with all these."

"My schedule freed up, I didn't need to think twice."

"What did you tell your father?"

"The truth."

Catherine's eyed widened, "Was he okay with you being with… just me?"

"Just you? You're a lot more than you think you are. I can see it in his face that he wants to meet you."

"Should I be nervous about that?"

"Not at all. Join me at Balmoral a week after my birthday, I'll ask the two to join us so you won't feel the nerves."

"Yes please, Fergus can actually make a joke and Olivia can be there for the girl talk."

"So it's a yes, then? You'll come with me? We'll be shooting pheasants. I know you haven't done that in a long time."

She laughed softly, "I'd love to."

He never thought he could admire her more than he already has, "Hey." He leaned in for a kiss which she gladly returned, while they kissed he slowly took something from his pocket and when they pulled away he showed her a necklace. "I got this for you."

"What?" She saw the gold necklace with a circle as a pendant that had a heart shaped by small diamonds at the front and their initials at the back of it _'W.C.'_

"This must've cost you a lot, you didn't have to."

"It's nothing," He said as he put the necklace around her neck, "If you ever feel any doubts about me, or if you see the news trying to pair me with all those other girls out there. This should remind you that I'm yours and yours only, as long as you want me in your life."

"Of course I want you in my life." She placed a hand on his cheek, "I don't know what to say."

"I already know what you want to tell me." He smiled and they continued dancing throughout the party.


	8. 2003: Part II, lies in the dark

"How do I look?" Catherine asked her sister as she stood in front of the full-body mirror in her room, "Decent?"

Her younger sibling eyed her dark green dress, "You look beautiful, Cath." she teased her, "You nervous?"

"There will be a lot of people there, I don't think I'll matter. Yeah, I am."

"You're his girlfriend, of course you're important."

"I don't exactly fit in the social scale, Pip."

"At this day and age, does that still matter?"

Catherine never took her eye off her dress, her hand mindlessly playing with the necklace he gave her, afraid that she might make a fool out of herself at her boyfriend's party.

"For royalty it does." She shrugged off the negative thoughts in her head, "But it's his birthday, so I have to be there."

"That's right." Pippa smiled at her sister, "We have a different lifestyle, but you're down to earth, loving, and caring. Probably one of the most selfless people I know. Just be you, and all else will follow. Now tell me everything when you get back, 'kay?"

She nodded at her sister's request, Olivia and Fergus will be there so she should be fine. There would be aristocrats and royalty surrounding her but it was William's birthday, she should focus on that instead of overthinking.

"We're here." Olivia mumbled, "I never thought that I'd be attending a Prince's birthday party."

Catherine looked out the window of Fergus' car and took a look at the whole of Windsor Castle, she'd only seen in from afar through the television whenever events are being broadcasted there and whenever she'd roam Berkshire. She took a second to pinch herself that she's inside it now.

"I guess the party's at one of the many reception rooms." Fergus said as they walked inside with their invitations. "Kate, you've always been soft spoken when amongst a huge crowd but now you're quiet and you're just with the two of us I'm getting worried."

She just giggled at his statement, she really went quiet because she was fighting the butterflies in her stomach.

"Come on, I'm sure you'll be all bubbly when you see him." Olivia held her hand and walked into the room.

The grand looking room was transformed into an African-themed party fit for a future King. Music was being played through instruments that originated from the country and the tradition was very much kept alive. Everybody was dressed to the nines, and Catherine's simple yet elegant appearance certainly stood out as well. Her eyes searched the room for him, and when she spotted him she finally smiled.

"There he is!" Fergus looked at Catherine who was already looking at William. He waved to the prince to hopefully let him know that they've arrived.

William was standing among his _glosse posse_ group with Harry, and he did notice his friends and walked towards them after excusing himself from the others.

"Hey, thank you for being here!" William gave Fergus a high five, and Olivia and his girlfriend a peck on the cheek. "What can you say?"

"This party is out of this world." Fergus said as he looked around.

Catherine was going to greet him but saw that he was looking behind them so she got cut off.

"Guys, I have to greet the other guests, but your table is right there." He pointed to the table just beside the doors towards the garden. "I'll catch up with you later, okay?" He didn't wait for an answer and walked away.

His girlfriend was definitely taken aback by what had just happened, he didn't even look at her. Her eyes followed him and saw that he had just hugged and was now speaking to a woman in a long red gown who certainly looked gorgeous. Her smile faded in an instant.

"Who's that?" Catherine finally got the words out of her mouth.

"Oh, I heard that's Jecca Craig. William's close friend from Africa, if you read the paper she's one of the women being linked to him." Fergus continued, "It was said that they even made a marriage pact when they were little kids."

"I see." She answered, obviously not happy about what she had just heard.

"Fergus, don't be ridiculous. I'm sure they're just close, Kate." Olivia joined in, noticing that her friend's mood went from 'okay' to 'worse' since they got out of the car. "Let's just go to our seats."

At the back of Catherine's mind, she was trying her best to stay positive and not get hurt by what she saw. They were now seated on the table and she never took her eyes off William who was still with Jecca. _He said he was meeting the other guests but he's been at her side the whole time. Maybe I am making a fool out of myself._ She thought to herself, and sighed out of frustration.

When people were asked to be seated, Jecca was placed next to William in the huge table in front of everybody beside the Queen, Prince Charles', and Harry's table with the rest of the Royal Family. She and William were definitely close and everybody noticed that, some even whispered that they looked good together and thought that they might have a relationship in the future. Since William's interview was released just before his birthday where he said that he didn't have a girlfriend.

Catherine was okay with the interview since he consulted her about it. She didn't care if he denied that he had a relationship because he had the best intentions, but now that he had someone else beside him and had an arm around this woman she didn't know anything about, doesn't really give her much of a breathing room. He was a prince and he needed to be friendly and polite, but she at least assumed that he'll be different towards her.

"Maybe she really is special." Catherine mumbled, which Olivia heard. "She got to sit next to him."

Olivia felt for her friend, she saw how much Catherine cared for William and how much she valued every moment with him. If she was in her place she'd feel the same way, all she could do was lend an ear and give her the usual uplifting lines.

"You're with him, right? That's far more important than being seated there."

"But have you seen how they act around each other? She looks like the kind of person you'd take to meet your parents, not just the person you'd take to some local pub." She whispered.

Now it was time to blow the candles on the cake and William had asked Jecca to be beside him, not realizing how his actions were tormenting his girlfriend. After everybody had sung Happy Birthday, William made a wish and blew the candles and hugged his friend. The smoke left the twenty-one candles and spread around the room, so did Catherine's pain throughout her body.

Everybody started to scatter on the dance floor, and this time she was hoping that maybe she and William can finally be together, even just as friends. She's not even expecting him to be sweet because she knew they were in public.

But like the rest of her evening, she was left disappointed as he was already dancing with Jecca Craig. They had friends around them but his eyes were on her. Not taking any more of the pain he'd already inflicted, she stood up and excused herself from her two friends.

"Where are you going?" Fergus asked.

"Home." She answered as she took her things.

"Kate." Olivia held her hand.

"He's happy and that's what I wanted him to be on his birthday, even without me in it." Catherine took her hand off Olivia's, "Please, I need to breathe." and walked towards the open door to the garden.

Catherine had been walking for a minute when she realized she doesn't know where the hell she was going. The castle was big, and now she was definitely lost.

"Kate?" She had stopped walking when she heard a man call her, it certainly wasn't William because the voice was different. It was someone younger.

She turned to see who was behind her.

"Harry." she immediately knew who he was, who wouldn't?

"I thought I recognized you." He walked towards her, "Why are you outside?"

"I got lost on the way out." She faked a smile, "How did you know who I was?"

"You're on my brother's bedside table." Harry giggled at her confused reaction, "Photograph."

"Oh." She sighed, "I didn't know that."

"Walk with me?" Catherine agreed and they walked around the garden.

As they were walking around the castle, Catherine felt thankful that William's 18 year old brother was there for her. He was quite mature for his age, and she was glad that out of all the people, he was the one who found her.

"Why are you leaving so early?"

"It's a long story, Harry."

"I've got all night, Kate. Is this about my brother?"

She exhaled, "and Jecca Craig."

"Jecca has been close with him for such a long time," He noticed his statement didn't help her, "I know you think there might be something there, but there isn't. You only feel this way because you are kept hidden, which I think is what's best for the both of you right now. If they knew about this relationship you know things would be different,."

"But does that mean that I don't matter just because I'm kept in the dark? He didn't even look at me."

"No, you matter, Kate. You do."

Catherine held back tears, "But?"

"My brother is in a complicated lifestyle." He put a hand on her shoulder, "He's yours, I knew you because he showed me your picture he placed in his room. That's how important you are to him."

"This is all very overwhelming." She answered, "Can you please help me get out of here? I just want to get home."

Harry nodded, but he wasn't going to let her go home alone at that time of the night. He immediately felt protective of her because he knew his brother would want him to take care of her as well.

"It's late, Kate. I'll drop you off."

"You don't have to. I'll be fine on my own, Harry. You're too young to drive anyway."

He shook his head, "My brother would want me to make sure you're alright." He led the way, "This place is full of security personnel capable of driving a car. There's a back exit here and the press won't be there, let's go?"

"How are you sure about the press?"

"All eyes are focused on William not me." He smiled, "Come on."

When they reached Berkshire, Catherine appreciated him for being there for her in again, one of the most unexpected moments of her life.

"Thank you, I owe you one." She said.

"Just don't give up on my brother, okay?"

"I'm mad at him but I'm far from that," She ran her fingers through her hair, "I know it's not his intention to upset me in any way, but I am hurt and I need to take some time."

She took out a box from her bag, "Will you give this to him? I didn't get to greet him because he was with her the whole time."

"I will." Harry took the light green box from her with a small tag with the words 'From Catherine' on it and he read her name. "Catherine."

"I don't really like being called Kate but it stuck. I must go..." Catherine opened the car door, "and Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you won't get in trouble for this?"

"No, I won't. I had one of the courtiers tell my father and I left him a message too. I assume William told you that my father knows?"

"He mentioned it. Did your father answer?"

"Yeah, he says it's fine. I told him that you were going home alone, and if William found out that we let you, he'll get mad. He definitely understood."

Catherine went out, "Thank you, Harry. For a young fellow you're a lot smarter than your brother." She joked, which made him laugh.

"I won't tell him that." He smiled, "You're welcome, Cath." he says as Catherine closed the door and went inside the house.

* * *

It was eleven o' clock in the evening and Pippa came in her sister's room and saw her laying on the bed still wearing the dress from the party. She heard her sniffling so she knew something was wrong, but instead of bombarding her with questions she just sat beside her. Knowing Catherine her whole life, she knows when to step back and let her have her space.

Catherine just cried beside her sister, Harry had talked some sense into her but it wasn't enough. She was dating a high profile person, and now she was at the receiving end of all the uncertainty and hurt that it comes with.

"Where's mum and dad?" She finally spoke.

"They went to bed early." Pippa answered.

She sighed, "It was so stupid of me to think that he'd spend his birthday with me." She wiped away her tears, a bit aggressively. "He was over there dancing and having fun with this woman he's been close to since he was a child, his arm was around her and everybody around me kept saying how amazing it would be if they got together. All I could think of was what Mummy told us."

"And that is?"

Catherine looked at her, "That life will sometimes turn you upside down, and inside out. But no matter what happens we must keep our feet towards the ground. Do not flinch, and just accept it because..."

"... better days are coming." The both of them said at the same time. "I know." Pippa followed.

"And you know what I did?" Catherine sat down, "I literally just stood there and watched them, I never flinched and kept my mouth shut about us. I took the feet towards the ground part of Mum's advice literally." She hugged her knees and put her head down, "Bloody hell."

Pippa held her hand, "I'm so sorry you went through that, you didn't deserve it."

"You know what I hate about it besides the fact that he had another woman cheering him on?" She put her head up as tears were rolling down her cheeks, "Is that when it was my birthday, he gets to do all his charming princely work with all the surprises and lovely gestures to make me happy while I can't even give him a hug because people will know that I exist!"

Catherine broke down, "I didn't even get to greet him, Pip. Not one shitty 'Happy Birthday, Wills!'"

"Shhh..." Her sister stroked her hair.

"I love him."

"You do?"

"The first time I ever said it."

"And?"

She continued crying in the arms of her sister, "I've fallen in deep and I'm scared of what it'll do to me because I don't know if he feels the same."

Pippa stroked her hair, "It wasn't his intention to hurt you. Trust me."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do." Pippa stood up, "But right now, let's get you out of that dress and I'll get some ice cream and we should watch a sad movie or just talk. We're not fans of settling into bed early anyways. How's that sound?"

Catherine nodded, "While you're at it, tell James to join us. I want the both of you at my side tonight."

* * *

Meanwhile William's party had just ended and his aristocratic friends already left so he went towards Fergus and Olivia who were just preparing to leave. He kept eyeing the room looking for Catherine when he reached them.

"How are you guys doing?" He asked, Olivia and Fergus just smiled for they weren't sure how to tell him what had happened earlier.

"Great party, mate." Fergus answered, "They really went all out, huh?"

He giggled, "My family insisted, said it was supposed to be tradition." he turned to Olivia, "Is Kate in the washroom? I have to go see her, maybe she wants to walk around for a bit."

"William..." Olivia tried to stop him.

"No, it's fine if you guys have to go. I'll drop her home myself, figured we can spend a little time together."

"She left, Wills." Olivia went straight to the point. "Hours ago."

"I don't understand, how did she get home?"

"She left alone and didn't want us to go with her." Fergus answered. "You were busy the whole night so you didn't notice."

Suddenly, everything that had happened on the event came through his mind thinking if he did anything wrong. He felt nervous. Is she safe? Was she angry? Why did she leave?

"What do you mea-" He said when his brother cut him off.

"Guys, I'll take it from here." Harry walked towards them, "Finish this up, and I'll tell you everything later."

"Wait what?"

"I dropped her off at her house, William. Now get things settled so we can discuss it." Harry said as he walked towards the door.

William took his phone from his pocket and started to dial his girlfriend's number but Catherine had turned off her phone. She knew he was going to find out, and she didn't really want to speak to him just yet. She didn't like speaking when her head is clouded with anger because she knows she might say something she'll regret.

"I'll just be a minute." William told his brother and turned to his friends, "If any of you can reach Catherine please let me know. I have to go, thank you for coming the both of you. Let me sort this out after getting all the information I need." He said and he walked away towards his brother who was leaving the reception towards their rooms.

Harry was in William's room and his brother was walking back and forth.

"Why did she leave, Harry? She didn't even say anything, now she's not answering the bloody phone."

"William, put the phone down and stop walking around. You're going to give me a headache."

"I already have one. I'm still confused as to why's everybody looking at me like I hurt her badly."

"You did." Harry exhaled.

William finally stopped walking.

"Let me explain. You did hurt her, unintentionally and she knows that because she told me so."

William was just looking at his brother and continued to listen, "I found Cath outside the gardens because she got lost on her way out. I knew her because I saw the collection you have there." Harry pointed to the bedside table with a few polaroid images of Catherine and William. She loves taking photos and William took it back home.

Harry proceeded, "She looked frustrated so I asked her to go for a walk with me."

"And she went with you?"

His brother nodded, "She did, I tried my best to know what she was thinking about because she didn't want to say anything. I'm your brother and she's even protecting your privacy from me." Harry smiled, "Because of that I now would like to consider her as a big sister."

He gave a sad smile, "So what's the problem?"

"Jecca."

And with one name, William had realized his actions during the celebration. He got overwhelmed by the presence of his childhood friend, and how a lot of people knew about their friendship. He couldn't even imagine what's going through in his girlfriend's head. He felt bad and wanted to get in the car and visit her and say that he was sorry. But with the amount of press outside he knew it was risky and his father wouldn't allow him at this hour of the night.

"I told her that because people didn't know about her, she would definitely hear the talk about how you and Jecca should be together. You had your arm around her, Will. What do you think they'll say tomorrow on the papers?"

He sat down on the bed beside his brother, "Shit." He realized what Catherine will be waking up to tomorrow when the news arrives.

"Coming here on your party tonight was difficult enough for her. Let alone seeing you with someone else. She feels like she doesn't matter because she's hidden. You didn't even look at her or made a subtle gesture to say that you were thankful. You already know this but she's really hurting, William."

William nodded, "Anything else?"

"Cath then asked me the way out, then I offered her a ride home. I asked for permission to go out, father agreed. I told him I was dropping Kate off, and he knew you'd want us to keep her safe."

He sighed, that's one thing crossed off on his list of worries.

"I should go see her."

"Give her space tonight, brother. Let her rest, she'd already cried a lot. Talk to her tomorrow." Harry said as he took out the box Catherine gave him.

"She wanted me to give you this." He gave him the box, "Wasn't able to give it to you earlier because she didn't have the chance to greet you." he stood up, "Fix this, Will. You'll regret it if you don't." and walked out the door.

William opened the box and found a pocket watch in it, he turned it around and saw words engraved on it.

_Me and you. Just us two._

Under it was a letter, he opened it and reading it made him feel worse about what had happened hours earlier.

_On my birthday I wished for a life with no misgivings, and a lot of you in it. May this remind you of how much I treasure all the times I spend with you._

_Happy Birthday, babe!_

_All my love,_

_Catherine_


	9. 2003: Part III, you love me?

**2003: Part III, you love me?**

Catherine was laying on her bed with her eyes closed, she hasn't eaten much and mostly spent the past five days sleeping or watching the box sets in their home. She and William still haven't talked but he blew up her phone by leaving loads of voicemails and messages. He even showed up on her doorstep, but she wasn't home because she was out with her brother and sister.

She was ready to discuss the misunderstanding between them, but when she woke up after the night of his birthday, a swarm of headlines about her boyfriend and the person he had a "mock engagement" with came her way. That moment made her back out of her decision to speak to him.

For the record, she wasn't as angry as that night. However, she was distancing herself to calm her mind. Being in a relationship can be mentally draining if you don't know how to handle one, considering how she never really had something like this happen to her with Rupert, this was all new territory for her to explore.

Besides, who lives thinking they'd fall in love with someone famous?

"Honey," Her mother Carole touched her shoulder over the blanket. "William phoned again."

"What did he say?" She mumbled, her eyes still unopened.

"Something about the Balmoral estate and how he hopes you'll still come on Saturday. Do you have plans?"

"He invited me and a couple of others to spend the weekend there." She opened her eyes and looked at her mother, "I don't think I'll go."

"I'm not going to ask because I can tell that you're obviously still very much affected. But Catherine, you can't avoid him forever."

"What should I do then?"

Carole held her hand, "I raised you well, so I don't think I should tell you how to live your life." she smiled, "But I would suggest that you hear him out. Everybody in here had lost count on how many times our telephone rang for the whole week."

"Have I been too harsh on him?"

"Honestly, a little bit. If he didn't care he wouldn't call this much. Give him a chance, this is just a small bump in a road for a relationship. What more can he do if you continued to ignore him?"

Catherine also wondered what the answer to that question is, and she didn't have to wait long to know the answer.

It's been hours since Carole had left her daughter in her room and went back downstairs, she had started making dinner when the phone rang for the nth time.

She placed the phone on her ear and didn't need to ask who it was, "William?"

"Hi, uhmm.. Carole." William said shyly, he probably already realized how persistent he's become.

"Catherine still won't come to the phone, I tried." She said calmly, a bit motherly so as to not make him feel unwelcome. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright. I didn't call hoping she'd speak to me." He sighed, "I just wanted to ask how she's been doing, so I'd be able to sleep."

Carole smiled on the other end, she knows what this young man feels for her eldest.

"A bit grumpy, but she'll be okay. All of this is just new to her." She continued, "She's strong but I know in my heart that she won't be able to keep this up. She's very taken with you, she'll come around."

"I hope that's true because I just did something..." William chuckled softly.

"What is it?"

"I asked the Palace to release a statement that me and Jecca are nothing but good friends. Jecca has been embarrassed about it too because she's in a relationship as well. But I did it for Catherine, hopefully this will turn things around."

"Thank you for doing that, William."

"Can you make sure she sees the news or at least gets her hands on the paper tomorrow? It'll be out tonight."

"Of course, I can do that." Carole then gave him a piece of her mind, "And William, I really hate seeing my daughter hurting. But I know you're a good person and I really like you for my Catherine based on what I've seen. Please, try your best not to cause her pain, Michael and I spent half of our lives making sure she's happy. I hope you become her light, not a cause of her being lost in the dark."

William smiled, he really cherished the family values they have. "Like any man, I'm learning the ropes. Thank you for reminding me, Carole. I'm doing my best on making sure that I'm the right one for her."

"We'll see how she reacts to your press release. After the both of you have talked this over, you should come and stay here for a weekend. Maybe before starting your third year?"

"I'd love to. Thank you for inviting me. Be seeing you, Carole."

"Be safe, William. It'll all be fine soon."

And the conversation ended.

Carole was the first person to know his side, and just like any other parent she understood that he didn't mean for it to happen. She had just met this boy weeks ago but it felt like she had already known him for ages, which is why she was very happy that her daughter has got someone like him. It doesn't have anything to do with him being a royal, it was because of the values William's own mother had given to him.

"Catherine!" Pippa called out loud from the living room which made her sister go out of her room.

Catherine shuffled down the stairs, "What is it? Are you alright?"

Pippa pointed on the television where the recent press release from William was being broadcasted. "William's on the telly!"

She sighed, "You didn't have to scare me like that." and walked towards the television and listened to the reporter.

_The Palace had just shut down rumors of a relationship between Prince William and Jecca Craig. This was upon the speculation from reports this week that His Royal Highness is in a relationship with the daughter_ _of British conservationists Ian Craig and his wife Jane who owns a game preserve, situated in the beautiful Lewa Downs in the foothills of Mount Kenya._

_His Royal Highness stated in the press release "_ _There's been a lot of speculation about every single girl I'm with, and it actually does quite irritate me after a while, more so because it's a complete pain for the girls."_

_Now this is an unprecedented move from a member of the Royal Family, while we don't know the reason for this, we are sure with one thing: The prince and Jecca are nothing more but just friends._

She took a while just staring at the screen after hearing the news, he did that for her and nobody had to tell her that. William had told her before that the Palace never comments about the private lives of him and his brother. What else could be the reason why he did it?

Her phone rang and woke her from her thoughts, she checked and saw it was Olivia calling. When she answered her friend's excitement rained on her.

"Okay, you really have to speak to him now!" Olivia said.

Catherine sat down on the couch, "I guess."

"What's your plan?"

She thought out loud, "I think, I'll go to Balmoral only if you, Ginnie, and Fergus will too. Maybe we can talk there."

"Yeah, we'll come. You know I'm here for you, right?"

She finally smiled, "I know." she sighed, "Olivia, will you tell him..."

"Yes, I'll let him know that you're coming." Her friend clapped, "Oh, he's going to be so happy! See you on Saturday!"

"See you." Catherine put the phone down and turned to her brother who was sitting beside her, "Be careful on falling in love, my dear."

Her brother giggled, "Let me guess, you gave in?"

"I should at least hear him out."

"I agree. I can see that you're happy with him, so you should patch things up." James answered.

Pippa joined in the conversation, "Yeah. Where else will you find someone like him?"

She placed her hand on her necklace, "I have no idea." she sighed and smiled, "When did the two of you get so smart?"

The three of them had a good laugh and the two younger siblings settled beside their sister and comforted her, assuring her that all will be well soon.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me." Catherine said while looking at Fergus, Olivia, and Ginnie who had just arrived at their apartment in St. Andrews.

"Well, I need my car to get home so I decided to bring it." Fergus replied.

Olivia added, "We also feel like you and William need the space alone."

"There are three of us and we have our bags, we won't really fit in William's car." Ginnie continued.

Their other close friend, Ginnie joined them. Their small circle consisted of the five of them, but Ginnie had a more complex course and was living in a different apartment so she barely joins them whenever they go out. But since they were on break she had the chance to come with.

She knows her friends had a point, and William is her boyfriend so why is she making such a big fuss about it?

"And he knows about this?" she asked.

The three of them nodded.

Their friends had planned on going to Balmoral with their own car and have Catherine ride with William. It would be harder for the both of them to talk to each other if they had other people around them, why not start in the car right?

She breathe deep and placed her hand on her forehead, "Be thankful that I love you all or I would've already killed you."

William had just pulled up on the driveway with another car behind him that had his protection officers in it.

She took her bags, "Wish me luck." she mouthed towards the two and they snickered.

William got out of the car, "Are you all settled?"

"Yes, we will follow you. We'll see you there." Fergus said as he went in his car.

"I can't wait for some fresh air!" Olivia gave Catherine a hug, "See you there!", and went into Fergus' car with Ginnie.

William looked at her, "Hi."

She gave him a smile that faded instantly.

"You ready?"

"I am."

He took her things from her and she didn't protest, she walked towards the car and sat on the front seat as he was the one driving. Not wasting any more time, he started the engine and drove away from their flat.

They have been quiet for half an hour because none of them could find the right words to say. William wanted to hear her voice because he missed her, and if he was being honest with himself he just wanted to pull her in for a hug and apologize for causing her so much pain. Instead, he went the easy route and asked her a casual question.

"Have you been eating right?"

She was looking at the road and answered plainly, "I have."

He knows she wasn't telling the truth but he didn't push it. "Okay, if ever you want to eat, I had sandwiches made. I know long rides make you hungry."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because I care about you."

"If you say so."

"Baby." William wanted to address their problems but she stopped him.

"I think I'll take a nap for the mean time." She finished the conversation and didn't take any second and closed her eyes.

"Alright." He whispered.

Catherine had fallen asleep very quickly. While she was asleep he touched her hand frequently to check if she was cold, and when he found out that she was, he stopped the car for a second and took the small blanket on the backseat and covered her with it. He knew she was still hurting and she didn't hide it, but he was willing to do everything for her to forgive him.

"Catherine." William woke her up, "Cath..." he held her hand, "Babe, wake up. We're here."

She realized she had slept the two hours they were driving, "Hmmm?"

He kissed her forehead out of habit, "We've arrived. They're already inside."

She hasn't come back to her senses and didn't realize what he did, "Right."

"I'll just get our bags, okay?"

She answered him with a nod as she scratched her eyes. When she had woken up for real, she saw the blanket that was on her, it wasn't hers and only the two of them were in the car. She couldn't help but smile and placed it back on the seat after folding as she went out the car. She wasn't totally mad, but she had to sound like she was to remind him that they have to talk about their relationship. Just because they were together now doesn't mean what happened a week before had already been forgotten.

William had gone around with their bags in hand and he was a bit surprised that she was there waiting for him, he thought she'd already gone inside to join the rest of their friends.

He smiled as he walked to her, "Let's go?"

The five of them had easily settled in Tam-na-Ghar cottage inside the Queen's estate, it was given to him as a safe haven in case he needed a place to relax in when he needed a break from the demands of his education. The three bedroom place was surrounded with farms, a lake, other cottages, and fields where they can all have fun and just let loose.

They were all in the living room because William was explaining their plans throughout the weekend.

"We have the day to ourselves starting this afternoon, and tomorrow morning we'll go to church. My father is asking us to join him for lunch after and then we'd go shooting outside, for anyone who wants to come. But now, we can do whatever we please and we can make dinner by six." He looked at everyone, "How's that sound?"

"Yeah, I'm good with that." Olivia was the first to answer.

Catherine was the only one who didn't give him an answer and stayed silent throughout his discussion. She was just waiting for the time where they could be alone and not in a moving vehicle so they could speak about the elephant in the room.

"Since we can do whatever we want today, I'll go ahead and take a rest." Fergus stood up and headed for one of the bedrooms.

Ginnie stoop up as well, "Will, is it okay to roam around the farms?"

"Definitely, the staff knows we're here." William answered.

"Olivia, you want to come with?" His friend asked.

Olivia followed him, "Yep, I don't mind."

Now it was just the two of them sitting on the couch, a space was visible between them. Catherine was staring at the ceiling, she loved drawing, architecture, and appreciated fine lines and construction. She snapped out of her thoughts when William spoke.

"Thank you for saying yes to this."

She hasn't taken her eyes off the ceiling, "I had already agreed before, it would be unfair if I didn't show up."

"Would it be okay if we talked about our problem now?"

"I was hoping we'd get to that." She sat down properly, "I'll start wi-" and before she even begun, they got interrupted.

He checked his phone to see who was calling and when he saw the ID he knows he couldn't ignore it.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Jecca."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, "What?"

"I have to take this, babe. I'll explain it later." He was torn, but Jecca was calling for work reasons, and that's something Catherine has yet to find out.

"You have got to be kidding me, William! Am I in a time warp?" She stood up and headed for the door.

"Catherine, please. This is about work."

"No, you go ahead. I don't want to stand here and take any more emotional wreckage than I already have. Have a lovely chat." She went out the door.

Catherine kept walking and found herself on the lakeside, she sat on one of the chairs and groaned. She covered her eyes with an arm, "Am I that much of a dramatic to walk out like that? Damn it!"

It wasn't long before she heard someone approaching, and when she heard the voice she didn't need to check who it was.

"Cath."

She looked at her boyfriend who was panting, clearly tired from looking all over for her.

"I can't believe that she's in the middle of this again."

"It doesn't mean anything."

"Then why did you have to answer it?"

"It was work, Catherine! Can't you understand?" He grew frustrated, "I will be working with their conservation project, God! You have ignored me all week and we can't even talk now?"

"Can't I understand? All I did was accept the side effects of all of this!" She stood up, "You're angry because I haven't spoken to you in a week? Have you even asked yourself why or did you just rely on what your brother and our friends told you?" She raised her voice as her boyfriend went silent, "I'm hurting, William! Because I didn't know that you already had someone beside you in that party! I'm fine being hidden but that doesn't mean I agreed to watching you from the sidelines while you lock eyes with another woman."

"You know she's nothing to me! We already talked about how our relationship is."

"And I'm completely aware of that, especially that night when that reality was slapped on my face."

"Then why are you so angry?"

"Because," She took a breath, "On my birthday, you were able to do whatever you want just to make me happy. I wanted to do that for you so badly that I had to endure what seemed like an eternity watching you and that girl together. I didn't leave until I couldn't handle it anymore because I know you wanted me to be there!" she ran her hands through her hair, "You didn't even look at me, I didn't even get to tell you how nice you looked, I was looking forward to giving you your gift and I was happy to act like I was just a friend, your brother was more thankful that I was there more than you. It felt like it was a mistake that I was there in the first place!"

William stayed silent and waited for her.

Her voice cracked, "How much more pain does being with you do I have to endure?" She let go of the tears she'd been holding back, "What now, William? You have to tell me so I can prepare myself better next time."

He went in front of her and held both her hands as she continued, "You have no idea how much it stung, hearing people talk about how the both of you were the perfect match. I was there taking it all in and kept my mouth shut! You don't know how much I wanted to tell them to stop because you already have me." She broke down. "Tell me what I have to do so I'm ready."

"I'm so sorry, baby." He tried to hug her, "I'm sorry."

She moved away from him, "No, don't do that. Answer my question on why did you have to do that to me?" and wiped away her tears and faced the lake.

"We agreed that this relationship will be kept private. There's nothing more I want than your safety. I was with her because people already knew that we were close. I didn't expect that the tabloids would create such a mess with it." He continued, "You didn't think I wanted you there beside me instead of someone else? You think I'd rather spend the whole night dancing with some friends than the woman I love?"

His last question made her turn to him, one word that she didn't know she needed to hear.

"Y-you love me?"

William looked at her, "I do. I love you," and walked closer to her, hoping she wouldn't move away anymore, "so much that it hurts to see that I did this to you."

Catherine was left speechless, the both of them were on the same page all along. It took a fight for it to be revealed. They have fallen in love with each other for a while now, but this was the first time they had admitted it.

They both of them stood silent for a minute, but William felt like he was becoming deaf.

"Please say something."

"I love you too."

As the silence was being filled by the running water on the lake, the grass being blown by the wind, the birds flying above, and with all their feelings scattered around them, William closed the gap between them with a kiss.

"I'm sorry." William muttered between kisses. "I love you and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I really am working with their preserve about tusks, I can tell you all about it. Please, believe me."

Catherine pulled back, catching her breath. "I forgive you." she smiled and chuckled, "I'd love to hear about that plan. I'm sorry I overreacted."

* * *

They were together in the biggest bedroom in Tam-na-Ghar, they just finished spending some time with their friends walking around the estate after they had dinner. Now it was time everybody got ready for bed since they have to be at Church tomorrow.

Catherine was organizing and fixing her things when William hugged her from behind.

"I'm busy." She mumbled.

"So?" William sniffed the back of her head as he put her hair to the side and started kissing the nape of her neck which gave his girlfriend a wave of goosebumps.

"I have to fix my clothes..." She said but he wasn't listening, too occupied with kissing her as his arms slid around her waist. Even she was losing focus but tried to get back to her senses. "Hmmm... William."

"How much longer?" He whispered in her ear and turned her around, "Do that later."

Their faces were inches apart and Catherine was having way too much fun teasing him. "I can't. I have something else to do." she said with a smile that made it a lot harder for him to resist.

William snickered, "What do you have to do?" he kissed her lips and continued, "Bet it's not as fun as this."

"We've been outside, I have to take a shower before I sleep." She moved away from his arms and started to walk towards the shower room, she held back her giggles when she heard him sigh.

She turned around to face him and he was looking at her, she bit her lower lip and put one eyebrow up.

He tipped his head to the side, "What?"

Catherine smiled, and she was sure her boyfriend knew the underlying naughtiness that it meant. "Care to join me? Or should I go alone because you think it's not fun?" and she walked into the bathroom.

William laughed in disbelief, he scratched his head. "You're amazing." and followed her while he took off his shirt.

It was thirty-minutes till lunch will be served, and Ginnie and Olivia are busy calming down their friend who was a bit jittery because she was going to meet his boyfriend's father in his residence in Birkhall.

"Kate, you have got to stop fidgeting." Ginnie held her shoulders, "You're beautiful and a breath of fresh air. You don't have anything to worry about."

Olivia patted her back, "Ginnie's right, don't be nervous! William did very well when he met your father. I know you will too."

Catherine tried to smile, "Well he wasn't meeting a future King, he was meeting a businessman. Plus, he's all charming, even my mother stuttered." She exhaled, "I might pass out."

William actually heard what she said as he was walking towards them, "Oh believe me, darling. I went pale when your father looked at me."

"Wills, good you're here." Olivia clapped and walked in the dining hall, "Please calm this woman down."

"We've been trying for half an hour and no progress. I believe in you, William." Ginnie smiled and followed Olivia leaving Catherine in the hands of his giggling boyfriend.

Catherine gave her friends a pouted look while they walked away, then she turned to William.

He chuckled at the sight of her being all tense, but he knew exactly what to do. "Alright, come here." He pulled her in for a hug and he kissed the top of her head, "It's okay you feel this way, but just be yourself and you'll be fine."

"What if my real self isn't close to the others you've dated?" She said while her face was buried on his chest.

"Of course you're not close to the others, you're better. Besides, you're the first girlfriend I brought here, and the first one I'll introduce to him."

Catherine immediately shot him a shocked look, "He never met Carly or..."

He shook his head, "Nope."

"Why?"

"You're the first one I've ever loved." He put some space between them and he ran both his hands on either side of her arms. "Okay? He knows you're special to me because I was introducing you to him."

"I'll pretend that your speech didn't make me more nervous than I already am." She inhaled, "Let's go."

William smiled, held her hand and walked her to the dining hall. Misunderstandings gone and their relationship deeper and better. He was willing to do whatever it took to make sure that she was happy, and with that she had realized that she was ready to give up whatever she had if it meant being with him.


	10. 2004: Part I, wills gets a girl

**2004: Part I, wills gets a girl**

William and Catherine were nearing towards the end of their third year in St. Andrews, it wasn't always easy for all four of them since they were now tackling major curriculums and on top of that were never-ending requirements from demanding professors. William would oftentimes give up on studying and loved to distract his girlfriend, but Catherine enjoyed learning and she had developed a habit of staying in their flat not looking up from her books, she did sometimes give in to his boyfriend's quirkiness. But even though they were having difficulties, they always found ways on how to take off each other's frustrations. Like all great friends, Catherine would only take her eyes off of her notes when her friends need her help. There was this one time when Fergus was having a difficult time with one of his subjects and even though she was unfamiliar with it, she took the time to guide him. Whenever they had exams, they would study by playing a game. She would stand in front of a white board they bought from the store and would throw questions around. The topics would be asked at random and was about their courses. It was all good fun since there were times when a question was for Olivia but William would be able to answer it, causing a funny banter between the four friends. The phrase often being thrown around was, "That was my question!"

In terms of their relationship, they were going strong. They were happy and enjoyed their days together, especially now that their relationship was slowly becoming an open secret in their university. Now they were a bit free to show affection while walking on the lawn and some students would often find William standing outside Catherine's class waiting for her. However, while it has not yet been confirmed, it was inevitable for others not to be jealous of her, who wouldn't? The most eligible bachelor in the United Kingdom is always around this gorgeous and smart brunette. But even though some were bitter, nobody couldn't deny that it was bound to happen, they thought that it would be a shame if they didn't get together.

The good thing about it was nobody was talking to the press to protect their privacy, so as far as the four walls of the University of St. Andrews and 13AHopeStreet, nobody else knew that the handsome prince almost all women were clamoring for had already found his princess.

But their life would now change, since the two of them have decided to move out of their flat and move into Balgove House because they were now desperate for privacy. So by their final year in university, they would be living in the four-bedroom cottage still complete with bomb-proof doors and windows just the two of them.

They had already starting fixing the house, Catherine had already dressed the kitchen windows with pretty red-and-white gingham curtains and William just installed a champagne fridge which would be convenient if they had guests. They were planning this move and the press still didn't have any idea about them.

But boy, don't they have great timing.

William had always spent time in the Swiss Alps, and on April 1st he was back there and for the first time Catherine was with him.

Prince Charles had invited her to join them on this small get-away since they got along quite well on their first meeting almost a year ago.

_After their lunch in Charles' cottages in Balmoral, everybody had gotten dressed for pheasant shooting. Something William's father looked forward to this weekend. He was surprised that his son's girlfriend was enthusiastic about joining them._

_William was behind his girlfriend and his father, just listening to their conversation. Their friends were busy taking photographs and chit-chatting from behind. They also had a number of staffs around them._

_"Kate, have you done this before?" Charles asked as they walked across the field._

_She had just finished loading the gun and gave him a sweet smile, "Yes, me and my grandfather would often go out and he would teach me."_

_"Really?"_

_She nodded, "But it's been awhile since I've done it so I might be out of practice. My grandfather doesn't like to go out as much anymore."_

_"Well I hope we get a lot today." He pointed up, "Why don't you go first?"_

_Catherine loved being challenged, and her boyfriend knows this because the both of them are competitive. The best proof would be watching them play table tennis. They played head to head and nobody won because neither of them would give up._

_She nodded and found her vantage point, Charles stood back and William spoke to him._

_"I bet she can do it in one go." He said._

_"Only two women have done that, your grandmother and your Aunt Anne." Charles snickered, remembering the Queen and his sister who loved shooting as well._

_William was just looking at Catherine, excited about proving his statement true._

_His father continued, "You really think she can shoot it -" The sound from her shotgun cut him off._

_And in one attempt, a pheasant fell down from the sky.._

_She looked at William's father with an excited look on her face, and she smiled when Charles said, "Well done."_

_William went to his girlfriend and gave her a kiss on her forehead, "Now he really loves you."_

_His father went to some of the staff with them, "Her Majesty is going to like this one." he said, and they agreed._

_They had the afternoon getting to know each other, it looked like Catherine was Charles' daughter and William was the guest because the two of them spent hours talking. She was very interested in his works and charities and he was happy to explain it all to her. Sharing funny stories about when something had gone wrong and how seeing the lives of the people they help change for the better, and how their presence alone can make such a huge difference for these organizations. It was an immediate connection and William loved watching her talk to his father, it had struck something in him and thought how her girlfriend went from nervous to one of the most confident persons he's met._

"Are you ready?" William asked her as he put the glasses on her eyes. "Is that good?"

She nodded and scrunched her nose, "My nose is a little cold but I'm fine."

"You look adorable." He eyed her winter clothing, she did look cute having lots of layers of clothing.

"We better start skiing, Your Royal Highness." She started to go down the slope, "Race you to the bottom?" Without waiting for an answer, she was off.

He chuckled and followed her down.

There they were skiing in Klosters with Catherine laughing her way down the slopes and William just behind her. Their happiness unmatched, not even the snow hitting their faces can ruin that. William grew up going here and he valued it a lot because it reminded him of the days when his mother was still with them. Reminiscing that not that long ago he was scared to give skiing a go, but his mother assured him that she'll be there to guide him. Even now that she's not here he knows that she's there accompanying him. Catherine being there with him made the trip a lot more special.

When they reached the end, she was busy celebrating her victory for being first.

If she didn't have anything holding her feet on the ground, she would've already jumped up and down. Everyone could see how excited she was in her eyes.

"That wasn't so bad right?" She said with so much glee to her boyfriend.

"I mean it wasn't good but-"

William stifled a laugh because her expression changed in a millisecond. "I was kidding, baby." He moved closer to her, "You did so well!"

She smiled again, "Yay."

Harry stood from afar and called his brother, "Food's ready!"

William nodded, "Be there in a jiffy!" he turned to Catherine and held the ski pole on her right hand. "Let's go."

Little did they know, a photographer had been taking photos of them where they looked more like lovers than close friends. It was an invasion of William's privacy, considering the deal they had made with the press to not bother him during his university years. But the media knew that the photos were too good of a shot to be ignored, hence, they ran it on the front page with a headline that will certainly get people talking: **Finally... Wills Gets A Girl**

Now it would be known not only by people in their school but also the whole world.

When William found out, he wasn't very happy about it. He didn't want Catherine to be subjected to harassment by those vultures now lurking outside their flat and their home in Bucklebury. They were obsessed with finding out who this shy brunette was, and maybe find out the reason why the people's prince have fallen for her. While the thought of the both of them soon moving into Balgove House was a little comforting, they still had 3 months left for this semester before summer break and during the break they would be apart. It only meant that Catherine will surely be followed wherever she goes from this day forward.

"I'm so sorry, babe." William whispered, they were in their flat around their friends, holding the newspaper.

Catherine kept her eyes focused on her face in the front page, "It's... uhh..."

"Kate?" Fergus asked, a little worried about their friend's blank expression.

She was still looking at the photograph. _It was going to happen one way or the other, Cath._ She thought to herself, not denying that even though she knew it was always a possibility, she's also scared. William is loved by the people, what will they think of her?

Olivia touched her arm and she flinched, "What were you saying?" she asked.

"Wills was talking to you, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah."

"Guys." William looked at their friends, signaling that he wanted to talk to her alone.

"How much worse could it get?" She asked, he didn't even know how to break the news to her. Instead he took her towards the windows of their flat and pointed to the far left of the street where there were some photographers.

He was standing behind her and he had his hands on her shoulders, "Much worse." he whispered. "I'm so sorry about this."

She turned around and touched his cheek, "No, William. Don't ever apologize. I agreed to this, I know what I got myself into."

He held the hand on his cheek, "I'll do my best to protect you. I did promise your father."

All she could do was nod.

* * *

It was the first time Catherine would be coming in school with the news being out. Of course there have already been speculation that they were in a relationship but now it was confirmed. What's even crazier was William couldn't be there today since he was called back in Buckingham Palace by Her Majesty, she wanted to make sure that her grandson was doing alright despite the media intrusion. So Catherine didn't need to be asked if she was nervous, if she didn't hate missing lectures she definitely would rather stay at home just for a day. It does feel a lot safer if he was around.

When she reached the gates of the university after what seemed like the longest 10 minute walk of her life, she was already exhausted by the amount of people staring at her. Her classes were plain, and it seemed that everywhere she looked people were whispering about her. But she didn't want to think about it because she was happy in her relationship and if they were serious no amount of tabloids should affect them. The small comfort came when she saw two of William's friends standing outside her class.

"Ollie, Tom." She smiled shyly, "Seen the papers?"

Ollie nodded, "How are you holding up?"

"So far I'm fine." She exhaled after noticing that both men didn't believe her, "Okay, nervous." She checked her watch, "Is it break time for you guys too? You waiting for someone?"

"You." Tom answered. "William asked us if we can be with you today to make sure that no one bothers you."

She chuckled at the thought of her boyfriend's overprotectiveness, "There's no one bothering me, outside probably but not in here. Your friend is paranoid." As soon as she said that two students from the 2nd year class came up to her. "Kate?" All three of them turned.

"Uhm... Hi." She answered, a bit surprised but Catherine asked nicely, "What can I do for you?"

"We saw the news, and we just want to say that you're so lucky to date a prince! You look great together!" One of the girls blurted out of excitement.

She smiled a little, "Thank you. But, he's lucky to have me." Everybody now thinks that she's lucky to be dating someone from royalty, but if they would weigh things William's grateful he found someone who's brave enough to be with him. He even said so himself.

"So, are you going to the café? You should come with, our friends would freak out if you hang out with us."

"Uhm..."

Tom and Ollie were stifling their laughter, they couldn't fathom how these girls younger than them have the audacity to demand such things. Knowing Catherine is a very nice person, they know she wouldn't have the heart to turn them down so Ollie came in her rescue.

"I hate to break it to you girls, but Kate will be sitting with us right now as planned. I'm sorry." He placed a hand on her back signaling her that they should get going.

Catherine turned to the two girls again and whispered, "Nice meeting you."

"No one bothers you, really?" Tom teased, "Oh shut it, that was the first time." She shook her head.

"If that happened, you can expect that a lot more students would come up to you now." Ollie pointed out, "Don't worry, we're here for the both of you."

She was close to William's circle of friends and their presence around her especially now that her life is being torn apart by those reporters lurking close by made her a lot more grateful. William had made it a point that in his small circle of friends, Catherine would be in the middle of it. She would never have to compete with his friends because she was in a different level. His friends understood this and were now honoring his request on protecting her whenever he's not around.

The time she spent in the cafeteria around Olivia and the others was fairly normal, except she knows that it isn't. She could hear the other students mumbling and she could see their photographs from that ski trip everywhere, she lost count on how many issues of newspapers were about them and it's only been two days. All she could do was put her head down and focus on her friends who were doing their best to distract her. Even they were not happy about it, the least some of these students could do was not read the paper in front of Catherine.

Olivia mumbled, "Suddenly everyone in St. Andrews reads the paper now?"

"I don't even know what's written in that first paper, and now there's more news about us." She whispered, "I already know there are some unpleasant things about me in there."

"It's nothing you don't already know since it's your life their talking about." Olivia sighed, "I hate that they're doing this to you."

"Me too, but the best thing I can do is keep my mouth shut and just take it all in."

"That's a great plan, and if I may say, they won't be able to find a bad thing about you because you are a good person."

"Give me one unkind thing in those papers, Olivia. If they couldn't find anything they surely would make one up."

If Catherine asks someone to be straight forward with her, it would be the best move to just tell her. Olivia knew it so she gave her what she asked for, "There was a tabloid that said you're not deserving of a prince's love because you're not blue-blooded enough, whatever that means."

"A commoner." She looked at her friend, "That's how I'm being labeled as."

"It's bloody spiteful." Olivia answered, "That's why I'm glad to hear that you aren't reading them."

"I second that."

"Have they looked at your family's business? Almost the whole of London comes to you to organize their parties."

Catherine chuckled, "I don't think party hats would do the trick, Via."

After her last class that day, she was on her way out of the room when she noticed other girls giggling while glancing her way. She realized it's because William was waiting for her outside with a bag in his hand, the sight of his face lighting up as soon as he caught sight of her made her smile.

Despite people looking at them, for them it seemed like they were the only ones in the hall. They spoke in a low tone.

"Do I have bodyguards waiting for me outside my class now?" She snickered, "Have you been waiting long?"

He shook his head, "Not really. I wanted to make sure you'll get home safe. Did anybody cause you trouble?"

"Thank you." She exhaled, "Not what you'd expect, I'll tell you all about it later."

"I bought something." He showed her what's inside the bag.

"Roast chicken?"

"And salad, your favorite."

"You didn't have to but," She looked at him thankfully, "I am hungry."

"I also know that you'll be nervous about what's been happening so I got your comfort food." He knew that some papers were printing how he shouldn't waste his time on her, but he wanted everyone to change their minds and know who she really is.

"Wills, Kate!" Fergus called out from the end of the hall gesturing that they should leave. The both of them nodded.

Noticing how his girlfriend looked a lot prettier today, he impulsively decided on letting everyone know that they were serious.

"Come on, let's go." He leaned in to kiss her forehead, which earned faint squeals from the small crowd around them.

She was surprised but appreciated the gesture, one move by him made her feel beautiful in this unprecedented time of their lives. Smiling and greeting the other students, they started walking away with his arm around her waist.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"I had to let them know that they should stop following me everywhere because I'm already with someone I love."

"Who knew you were such a romantic?"

"Only for you, Catherine. Only for you." He gave her another kiss on the forehead and they went home.


	11. 2004: Part II, come back to me

**2004: Part II, come back to me**

Claustrophobic. That's what William has been feeling before summer break started. He feels caged in their relationship even though everything had been going well before their final examinations. He's been distant, cold, and quiet. With all of this happening, Catherine is losing her mind over the photographers who relentlessly pursued her.

She doesn't understand, because 3 months ago when their relationship was revealed they managed to get through the media intrusion and she felt that they were heading unto a better part of their relationship. _Wasn't a challenge like that supposed to make us stronger? Why is he pulling back now?_ She could only think to herself, for she didn't have the chance to ask them when William asked for space.

They had a week left before they have to leave their flat and William had started to discuss how he wanted a break from their relationship. She started the talk, asking what had gotten into him to ignore her and act like they weren't in a relationship.

"I'm feeling a bit restricted." He said mid-conversation, "I want to take a break."

Catherine was sitting on the couch and he was on the center table facing her. "Have I been suffocating you?" She asked plainly, she was surprised by this but she kept her composure.

"No, not you. It's just... I want to see what else is out there. Discover new things. Take a space." He was looking at her intently, not minding if he had hurt her feelings yet again.

She shook her head in disbelief, a sarcastic laugh coming out of her. "What a way to sugarcoat the words 'I want to meet other women', honey. Really, I find it amusing."

Her laughs were getting choked up and her eyes were welling up with tears that she didn't know were emerging. "You're so good at hurting people who had done nothing but clean up your mess. Fine then." She stood up and started to walk back to her room.

"Catherine." He called out but didn't get an answer and when she reached her room she locked the door and dialed a number from her phone.

"Squeak?" A familiar voice made her tears fall on the window pane where she was looking out.

"Dad." She tried her best to sound like the same old Catherine, happy and positive. But to no avail, her father heard her pain from miles away. "What's the problem, dear?"

She exhaled, "Nothing's wrong."

"You've made pretending to be happy a skill that only you can achieve. Might work on other people but not on me." He heard her sigh, Michael knew she needed her mother. If she had problems she would always go to her mother first, and him second. He didn't know how women think, so he knew it would be best to let her talk to the next best thing besides him. He inhaled, "Want to talk to Mummy?"

She swallowed hard, choking back on her tears. "Yes please." and continued, "Thank you."

Michael had passed on the phone to Carole, and had already informed her about what to expect from the phone call. "Darling?"

"Hey, mum." She wiped her tears away, "I was hoping if you or dad could come pick me up today."

"I thought William was driving you back home by the end of this week?" She answered with a little bit of worry. "Has something happened?" It was unusual that her daughter wanted to come home early, the past two years she always spent every minute in that school with her friends.

"He's asking for space." She sat on the bed now, still in disbelief on what's happening to her. "I don't know what to do. Maybe I was too much or maybe he just decided that he doesn't need me anymore."

Carole pushed back her worry because her daughter needed her, "When a man asks for a break, it's just better for you to just give it to him. Take it from me, dear. Let him be, and while you're at it don't overthink, it'll only make you crazy."

She started sobbing, "It's like a curveball had hit me out of nowhere."

"If you know what life would be throwing at you then it wouldn't be a fulfilling way to live." Carole calmed her down, "We'll head there soon, okay? Focus on getting your things together."

"I'll see you."

"Catherine?"

"Mum?"

"You're strong, your father and I love you very much."

Catherine was now occupied with packing her things, she had no plans on telling William she was leaving. If he needed space then she shouldn't go out of her way to inform him about her whereabouts. Her eyes were puffy and she was singing to Dry Your Eyes by The Streets, the chorus just hitting her emotions right.

"Dry your eyes mate, I know it's hard to take but his mind has been made up." She sang, putting her clothes in her bag a bit forcefully than she intended, and continued singing, "I know you want to make him see how much this pain hurts, but you've got to walk away now."

After the song, she finally let out her frustration with words she rarely uses. "Fucking hell that was therapeutic."

She spent the rest of the day isolated in her room, she didn't even eat anything but instead used her time to draw and write. Not that she was trying to make him feel guilty but because she just wasn't hungry. Like she had said before, she had fallen in deep. She knew he loved her just as much despite what she told her mother, but was still unclear to her why he needed to see his other options. His new actions after finals haven't gone unnoticed though, he spent a lot of nights in pubs and hung out with his glosse posse during the weekends. A prince gone wild, she said to herself. But she thought he did it because he needed a break from the stress of university, not from their relationship.

The sun had already set and she just received a text from her father saying they were waiting outside. Not wasting any time, she took her bags and went out of her room. She noticed his room was empty as she passed by his open door. _Thank God._ She said to herself, _makes it easier for me to get out of here without having to explain._ Why did he deserve an explanation? She again got the short end of the stick, she was being criticized on the daily by these broadcasting companies but always kept her head level, and was always unassuming and this is what she gets. She owed him nothing.

But before she got out Fergus saw her, "Sneaking off so soon?"

"I'm not sneaking out." She smiled, hoping he doesn't notice her eyes.

"Then why aren't you saying goodbye?"

"It's complicated. I'll just say it's an emergency."

"Everything's complicated, Kate."

Just like that, her eyes went red again. "I just have a lot of things to think about, Fergus. I really have to go before William sees me."

"He doesn't even know you're leaving?"

She looked at her friend, then Fergus realized that William was the 'emergency'. Instead of asking her more questions, he moved towards her and gave her a hug. "That's alright. You'll be fine."

"I know. Please don't tell the others." She answered while she hugged him back, he was like a brother to her.

"Sure. Here's the thing, I'll be having a small get together just our friends. You should come with."

"I can't even think of that right now."

"I hear you, but I'll text you the details then you decide if you're up for it. It could be a good distraction to whatever's happening."

She agreed and thanked him for the small comfort he had offered. Going out of their flat hastily, she got in their car with her broken heart in tow.

Minutes later William had gone back from running, he saw Fergus just standing up from the couch.

"Hey, mate." He greeted.

"Want some pizza?" Fergus offered him the box, "I'm about to head in my room to get packing."

He took the box, "Thanks, I shall eat this in my room I guess."

Fergus nodded and before he went to his room he spoke, "Kate left." he turned to him, "Emergency, she says." and headed for his room.

William knew her very well and know what it meant. He left the box on the table and went to her room. A part of him hoped to find her sleeping there even though Fergus already said she'd gone. There was an eerie silence when he came in, the room wasn't empty but it sure felt like it was. Only her clothes were gone but it seemed like she had left for good. He never expected her to just walk away, but how can he blame her? He practically pushed her away because of influences from his friends in Highgrove, telling him the grass was greener on the other side. Her scent filled the room and he now felt bad about what he did to her. Taking in the smell of white gardenia petals, he went out of her room and closed the door.

She was in their car and her phone started beeping, William had been asking her why she left without telling him. He told her he still intended to drop her off at home like he promised. Her phone was now turned off, she didn't need his guilt in her inbox. He wanted some peace of mind and that's exactly what she'll give him.

"You okay back there?" Michael asked, noticing the sour expression his daughter has.

She looked at the rearview mirror, "They're just asking why I left early, that's all."

Michael answered, "Okay. Do you want anything? You're a bit pale." Carole then turned to check her daughter, "Your father's right. What's happening to you?"

Catherine noticed her complexion as well, she hasn't eaten anything since breakfast. She was running low on nutrients and the only thing keeping her going was her anger and adrenaline to get back home as soon as possible. "I... I haven't eaten yet."

"What?" Carole asked.

"I forgot, mum. I was occupied with getting my stuff together. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, let's stop over and get you something to eat. How about that?"

"I'd love nothing more." She asked about her situation, "Did any of you tell my siblings?"

"No, honey. We didn't."

But when Catherine came in the door of her room at home, Pippa and James were there with ice cream and chips. She then found out their mother had informed the both of them so they decided to be there for their big sister. Being the eldest didn't mean she had to go through her struggles alone, her younger brother and sister were always ready to pick up her pieces even if she didn't need them to. They are always willing to get her back up on her feet.

* * *

It's been weeks and Catherine was distracting herself from the anxiety, William on the other hand was distracted by the different adventures being given to him by one of his friends, Guy Pelly. He was in Greece going to different bars and had embarked on an only-boys sailing trip. The yacht also had an all-female crew to accompany them, the news had already reached Catherine which did not help her case at all. She felt annoyed with Guy's influence on William, she didn't like that he was the reason for his wild side.

Everything that William had done since the break had been made known to her by the newspapers and Fergus, including his visit to an American heiress named Anna, she too had lost one of her parents, which gave her an instant connection to William. He actually went with Anna and her friends to Tennessee before he and Guy left for Greece. It hurt Catherine deeply and immediately came to terms with the fact that maybe he had fallen out of love from her and in love with this person. Little did she know, she was always in William's thoughts even with the company of other women. Especially after the incident where Anna said she didn't want to be involved with William.

Her breaking point was the news that William had another friend named Isabella, and her model like physique and cover-girl looks made Catherine insecure about herself. He had been in their Chelsea home, which caused another wave of overthinking for her. But just like what had happened with Anna, despite William's advances, he was turned down.

So much for her plans not to read the tabloids.

Now Catherine accepted Fergus' invitation a month later to a small house party held at his place, she wanted to let loose but she wasn't in the mood to dance around and have seemingly non-sense conversations with anybody. So while everybody was having fun, she stuck by Olivia and Ginnie. From one drink to another, she had finally let her guard down in front of her friends which was a surprise for them since up until that point the only person who knew was Fergus.

She was sitting on one of the couches after the whole lot of their friends had left, the only people who stayed were the close circle. Catherine knew she had too much to drink and couldn't call herself sober. The sadness she had been hiding finally showed.

"Kate, I know there's something bothering you." Ginnie spoke up as they sat around her. "You haven't been texting back and the moment you arrived you've been in a downcast mood."

Catherine looked at Fergus, and he then said, "Go tell them, we're all here for you."

His statement confused the other two women, "What's happening, Fergus?" Olivia asked.

"William and I have taken a break." She bit her lower lip when her two girlfriends gasped, "He asked for it before summer, who am I not to give that to him? And ever since the break had begun I have been in a battle against myself whether I should call him or text him." She finished her drink, put down her glass as a tear escaped her eye and her cheeks were all red, "I miss him so much, you have no idea."

"Oh, Katie." Olivia stood up and sat beside her to give her a hug, "If I knew I wouldn't have left your side during those last days before the break."

Ginnie held her hand as she spoke, "It's okay, ask Fergus, he saw me practically running out of the door to avoid William because I wanted to get out of there."

"She really was fast it surprised me." Fergus chuckled and shook his head.

Catherine kept drinking while she shared what William had been doing, when she got more hammered she was basically saying sentences that didn't make sense now.

"I want to go home, can I go home now?" She said as she stood up but her dizziness landed her back on the couch, "Who pushed me?"

"Nobody." Ginnie replied, "It's 2am, you can't even see straight and you're going home? I don't think so."

"Stay here for the night, Kate. Ginnie and I are going to anyways." Olivia added.

She tried to stand up again and pouted her lips when she failed. "I have to get home, William might be looking for me."

Fergus went close, "He'll be with you soon, okay? But you really can't go home on your own now. There might be photographers waiting to snap an image of you like this. We can't let that happen."

"Ah... right." She mumbled, "William says he's being restricted yet I'm the one being chased by those camera clad blokes! I can't even go home tonight!" She put a hand up in the air and started writing, "Kate shows her true colors! See photos on page 8!" she chuckled and tears fell out of her eyes.

After a few minutes she had stayed silent. She hiccupped, " I know I'm drunk so I'm telling you all my dirty linen, but I hope when I wake up tomorrow morning we forget that we talked about this." She leaned back her head and closed her eyes.

"Consider it forgotten." Ginnie smiled, "Kate?"

"Katie." Olivia shook her arm, "Well, Ms. Middleton has passed out."

Both women stood up, "Let's take her to the guest room, Fergus would you mind?"

"Come on," Fergus carried her in his arms and brought her to one of the rooms. "Who's going to stay with her to make sure she's alright?"

Olivia raised her hand, "I'll stay here, you guys can go back down and clean up."

"Let me know if you need anything." Ginnie said, her friend answered with a nod.

Olivia went around her and took one of the blankets and covered her up. She took off her shoes and when she was about to place her phone on the bedside table it rang.

It was William.

Catherine was nowhere close to waking up so she answered the call, "Wills."

"Who's this?"

"It's Olivia you stupid bloke." She said with a laugh.

"Why's Kate's phone with you?"

"Party at Fergus'. It's a surprise you called."

"Where is she?"

"Passed out on the bed, she wanted to go home but she couldn't even stand. The wine took over." She explained as she looked at her friend.

"Oh." William answered, she barely gets drunk. "How is she doing?"

She turned serious. "She'll be sorry about her decisions tomorrow morning. Especially the part when she told us about the two of you. Really, William? What the hell is that about?" Olivia started to rant and all he could do was listen, "She's been nothing but loyal and did her best to protect you and this is how you treat her. Now you're calling her when you asked for a break? Stop stringing her along like a puppy."

"Olivia, I can explain." He stuttered.

"That explanation should be given to her, not to me. You think you can come back to her whenever you feel like your conquest for other women fails? She won't be here to wait forever, Wills. If a woman like Kate gets tired of being mistreated, losing her would make you feel like shit forever."

His friend's words had struck him like lightning. _The grass was greener on the other side? what the hell was I thinking?!_ He told himself.

She continued, "Where else are you going to find a person who's willing to get criticized and judged by the whole world because she believes in the fact that your love for her is greater than all those things? You won't ever find a woman in the planet who wouldn't think of you as a prince that's why they like you." Her words had stung, but she was telling the truth. "But she never cared that you were one, she had made you feel normal. Now tell me, during those times you were with those other women, did you feel like you're just William? Or were you your royal highness?"

"Olivia... I..." He was at a loss for words, his friend really didn't hold back.

"William, I love you and Catherine together. You make each other better. If you have anything to say, better tell her soon." She sighed and ended the call.

Olivia told the truth, she had been under the spotlight for three months but never said anything bad or did anything to embarrass them. She was nice to the photographers and was always polite even though they chased her whenever she was out of university boundaries. But in return he paid her dust and pain from chasing something that didn't measure up to the woman he already had.

He put down his phone and started to think about his recent life decisions. He needs to fix what's between them. While he did that he realized that even though those other women he spent time with during the break gave him a good time, they're not Catherine.

No one could be Catherine.

* * *

It was now the start of a new semester and all four of them were back in their apartment. Catherine was doing better despite living with William. She did her best to just let him be and focus on her studies, they will be graduating next year and she didn't need more heartbreak to distract her. Thankfully, all of those drama happened during the break, so she was able to paver over the cracks. On the other hand, William was finding his footing on making a move to talk to her about getting their relationship back on track. It was risky and it could only go two ways: She might leave him for good or they could pick up where they left off.

And all of this was happening and the papers had no idea they have split up, only rumors have surfaced but no one had confirmed nor denied.

With all of these happening, none of them had forgotten that they will be moving to Balgove House in three weeks. They have to talk about it at some point because they couldn't move in together if they're broken up.

William woke up to Catherine making breakfast like always, but there was a cold aura surrounding her. She wasn't playing music but instead faintly humming her favorite tracks, which was unusual because she loved blasting the speakers while she prepared. His presence got her attention but she kept going with the pancakes she was making. He moved closer to her, hoping to get casual.

"Do you need help?" He asked, giving her a smile.

She nodded, "You can set the table."

When they had started to eat, she was eating in a very quick phase. She was eager to get out of that table and he knows that. "Cath, slow down you might choke on those pancakes."

"I don't want to be late." She kept eating and chugging water at the same time.

"You don't have class for another hour." He explained how he knew her schedule when she gave him a serious look, "I asked Olivia."

She started to make excuses, "Yeah... Well, I have to do some reading prior to the lecture." She finished her food, trying her best to chew on it, literally looking like a chipmunk with her cheeks stuffed with bread. "I have to get ready." She stood up and hurried towards her room.

He smiled a little bit at the sight of her making a fool out of herself to ignore him. She's definitely still in love with him.

Another moment was when William again, waited for her after class. Hoping she would join him for lunch in the hall. She had accepted his invitation and to cause no speculation, they had to pretend to be close. But they didn't have a hard time doing that.

Catherine had to adjust, William couldn't have the paper's talking about him and his love life during senior year. She accepted what was asked of her and just went with it.

For the whole week, it had felt like they were becoming close again. He thought they were finally making progress but he was wrong.

By the end of the week, William had invited them to spend the weekend at Balmoral. But this time, Catherine declined. She didn't like the fact that they were going there again with another issue between them, it all felt like a cycle. That's not how she wanted her life to be. Going to Balmoral, one of the most intimate places one can be in, will definitely be another emotional roller coaster for her. She can't be dealing with her unresolved feelings for him while preparing for her thesis, it would be impossible to get through.

"Kate, you have to join us!" Fergus said, "All four of us haven't been out together in so long."

"Sorry, guys. I really have to sit this one out." She answered, still holding her things and was still at the door of their flat. They had bombarded her about the weekend as soon as she got home.

"Why?" Olivia asked.

She ran her hands through her hair, always a habit. "I already promised my sister I'm coming home. I'll be back here on Sunday." She smiled and turned to William, "Have fun. I'll be in my room getting my things."

William followed her to her room and stood under the door frame as she was busy putting her things in a slightly bigger bag. She wasn't planning on bringing so many things with her, but she is taking her time choosing which ones to take.

"Need a drive home?" He finally spoke, "I can take you."

"No thanks, I'm all set." She answered without looking at him.

He walked inside a bit, "I was really hoping you'd join us."

She shrugged, "You guys will have much more fun without me."

"You know that's not true." He put a hand on her shoulder, "Can I change your mind?"

She turned around quick and stepped back a little, her mood going a bit downhill, "Uhm... No. You can't and you shouldn't try to."

"Catherine, please."

"Why don't you invite Anna, or Isabella, or oh I know, Jecca." She shook her head, "You went to Jecca before the semester started, right? I know that wasn't for work so how was that?"

"Can we please not talk about them?" William said calmly, she was hurt and no one could blame her for that. "I'd rather talk about our relationship."

"Okay, and can we please stop talking about me going with you for the weekend? I've made up my mind." She walked towards the door and turned to him, "And relationship? I didn't know that such thing existed from reading your trip to Greece." She was also calm, but you can hear that she's close to breaking.

She exhaled and spoke one last time, "Keep breaking my heart, babe." and walked out of the room.

William sat on her bed out of disbelief, she was able to tear him down in a five minute conversation. That's how much she's been holding in, she was always professional and would act normal around him. Sure, there were some obvious changes and he misses how much she spends her time around him. His father was definitely right, you only know how much you value someone once they're gone.

He stood up and walked around the room. He did notice some drawings on her table, random words and scribbled lines and a drawing of their university building. After eyeing the paper, his eyes travelled towards the diary on her bedside table. It had the same color with the table so no one could notice it at first glance. He sat down and opened it, partly thinking that he was invading her privacy. But she never told him her side, she just accepted it. The only way to know her mind was to read through it.

He turned to the most recent page, which was the night after she had gotten drunk and started reading.

_Hey, Catherine here._

_I woke up with probably the worst headache someone could get after chugging down so much wine at a house party. Yeah, I know you'll judge me for getting hammered over such classy beverage but I am a goodie two shoes. I'm not even sorry._

He smiled as he kept reading, he admired how she talked to her notebook like it was a close friend,

_I even forgot what had happened the night before, I definitely became all mumsy and emotional. Good heavens that would be embarrassing, I'm so glad I don't remember. I do have a faint memory about Olivia talking to him, I am sure that was only a dream though. He would never call, obviously too occupied with all the new women he met. Besides, they're like aristocrats and were more in his social circle. While me? A nobody. Am I threatened by them? Not much. Am I hurt? I'll just say that if I was dating somebody my level I wouldn't be crying while I write this sentence._

The smile on his face faded, he wanted to stop because he felt guilty for making her feel this way. But he was torn to find out more about what was going through her head.

_But you know what, despite all that's happened. I still find myself running back to him. He's like a magnet and I'm some metal from the junk shop. Thrown away yet comes back in an instant when the one I'm attracted to comes around. I'm going mental. Fuck it, I love him so much._

William sighed as he turned the page.

_If he wanted to repair things, will I come back? It wouldn't be wise, but was I ever wise in the first place? Knowing how demanding his life is, and thinking if I was ready to be that person on his side, I'd always choose not to be wise because I'm willing to take him on. I'm way too young to say this, but I just might be too much of a hopeless romantic to be happy to give up everything for him._

_I'd choose him every day. You saw that coming, didn't you?_

_But like always, it's not up to me is it? It's always in his terms._

If anyone was feeling caged it was her, not him. He thought to himself.

_You know what's funny? I was never emotional before, but looking at his eyes while he told that he wanted us to part ways really hit me bad. I'm telling you, if my teardrops could be bottled we'd be able to make a tower._

_So I'm ending this with so much uncertainty in my chest and mind. I'm over here picking myself up and getting through. Smiling and being kind to the vultures camped outside our home, while he's out there having the time of his life. If he's happy, I'm good._

_Maybe he doesn't love me anymore, I think those promises were long gone. But just like the whole world reading about us, that's something I have yet to discover._

_When that time comes, I don't think I'll ever be prepared. Again, I love him._

_I don't think that'll go away for a long time._

_Thank you for being here for me,_

_Squeak._

William didn't realize he was crying when he finished reading, all of those sad words never showed on her face. She was so good in hiding it you'd think she just brushed everything off her shoulder. The letter was written weeks ago, he got a little nervous that maybe she had already started to move on for good. Not being able to take any more of what she had written, he placed back the diary on her table and left her room.

* * *

Catherine's attitude towards him continued for another week, she would always go home every Friday and be back by Sunday. It was now Thursday and she didn't have any classes the next day so she decided to go home to Bucklebury to work on her academics. Being at home meant no one would bother her so she'd be able to focus. However, before she could even begin to get her things, Fergus stopped her.

"Leaving again?" He said as he went to her room.

She chuckled, "I don't have classes tomorrow, the lecturer said we could just use the time to get going with the research."

"You should stay, studying here is way more fun." He joked.

"Nothing could change my mind, sorry." She stifled a laugh.

Fergus sat on her bed, "What if I told you that he's sick? Would you change your mind?"

She stopped fixing her things and looked at him, "William?" she turned to Olivia who was now standing beside her door. Her friend nodded and spoke softly, "He doesn't want to eat anything and wouldn't listen to us. He missed class today."

"That's his problem now is it?" She answered, but her friends could tell there was a hint of worry in her voice.

"Kate, you know his condition will only get worse. His pride is through the roof." Fergus told her, "He'll only listen to you."

"No, I don't want to." She answered, but she saw that her friends really needed her to do it. They had a point and she couldn't deny that.

She exhaled, "My parents wouldn't be here for another 30 minutes so I guess I can get him to eat."

Olivia clapped softly so William wouldn't hear them, "You can make him some soup. I knew you couldn't resist taking care of him."

Catherine rolled her eyes, "I really am going home."

He answered, "You say that now. Olivia and I will be out of your way." Fergus and Olivia then went out of the room.

Catherine had settled everything she needs in the kitchen, she decided on making chicken soup and some toast and cut up fresh fruits for him to recover quickly. Putting everything on the wooden tray on the counter, she brought them straight to his room.

William was half awake, so he was aware that someone came in. "For the last time I don't need your help, Fergus. I'm not hungry."

"William?" He heard the only voice he's been missing, he turned slowly and saw her shadow, "Catherine?"

She placed the tray on the table and opened the lights to his room, "It's me."

"What are you doing here?" He didn't expect that she would even care, she ignored him for two straight weeks. He sat down properly and eyed her, _she was definitely going somewhere by the looks of her clothes_.

"You should eat something." She said as she took the tray and placed it in front of him.

He scratched the back of his head, "I'm not hungry." but he got a whiff of the soup in front of him and boy it smelled heavenly it made his stomach create loud noises. Catherine noticed it of course, "Really?"

He coughed and felt embarrassed, he tried to keep it to himself. She sat in front of him and took the bowl and got a spoonful and placed it near his mouth. "Take small sips, you say you're not hungry but your stomach doesn't agree. Please?"

He nodded and opened his mouth, the hot soup going down his throat felt nice. He hasn't eaten anything the whole day, their friends were right. She was the only person who can change his mind.

"Can you manage eating on your own?" She asked and he nodded as he took the spoon from her. Her soft hands felt his forehead and travelled to his neck to check his temperature. His fever was high, that's why she needed to take extra measures. "Are you feeling cold?"

"A little bit." He answered as he was now munching on toast, turns out he was really hungry. She took a towel from his drawer and left the room, "I'll be back in a minute."

She returned with a hot towel in hand and placed it on his bedside table, "You going out?" he asked, he needed to end the curiosity.

"Home." She smiled faintly and noticed he had finished his meal, "And you say you weren't hungry, let me clean that up." She took the tray and placed it on his study table and after that walked back to him, "You should lay down and take a rest."

William didn't want her to go home, he wished she could stay by his side. He hated being sick, because he always liked being taken care of when it happens. He had an engagement on Sunday, his father visited some charities and brought him along. It rained a lot but he couldn't ignore the people waiting outside for him. He declined his bodyguard's offers on using an umbrella, he wanted to see the people, the umbrella was restricting. He started to feel sick since yesterday, but now it really hit him.

While she was fixing everything in his room, he noticed she kept checking her phone.

"Mummy's here." She took her bag from William's chair, "If you need anything, Olivia's next door. Will you be okay?"

He nodded, a look of disappointment was given to her. She felt bad, because he was definitely going down with a flu. She nodded, turned on his lamp, closed the lights to his room and went out, when she closed his door, he heard him sneezing and coughing. A sigh came out of her.

"Shit." She whispered and went outside to meet her parents.

"You ready?" Her mother asked.

William felt sadder when he heard the car drive away, but a few minutes later he was surprised to see Catherine walk in his room. His face immediately lit up.

"I thought you left?" He asked in a low voice.

She took off her shoes, "And leave you like this? Not bloody likely. Please, scoot over." William moved and she sat down beside him, "Come here." She patted her legs.

"What?"

"Will you just do it?"

"Catherine."

"Let's get going, your royal highness."

He finally followed and was now laying between her legs, she started to massage his forehead. "How does that feel?"

"Nice." He had his eyes closed, too relaxed with the feel of her hands on him. This was the first time in so many months since they've been close with one another. He couldn't deny to himself that he's loving every minute of it. "Where did you learn how to do that?"

"Try being a big sister to two clingy siblings." She was always the person who took care of her brother and sister, she loved the responsibility.

They had stayed like that for so long, it was quiet but it didn't matter. They were together and that's all William needed.

"Now will you tell me why on earth you got sick?" She was whispering, because she wasn't sure if he was awake or not.

He snickered, "It was dumb. I met with people when my dad was working, it rained and I thought I was smarter than the weather. Didn't want to use an umbrella."

She chuckled, "That wasn't so smart huh?"

"You can say that again." They giggled softly.

Catherine was now caressing his hair, "Cath, about us."

"You should focus on getting better." She answered.

He turned to look at her, "Come back to me."

"We'll talk about that soon, okay?" She placed a hand on his forehead, "Let's focus on your health first."

"Okay." He now moved away from her and settled beside her.

"Close your eyes, William." She laid down as well and he placed his blanket on her.

"You promise you won't go anywhere?"

"I promise."

William went to sleep.

Catherine closed her eyes but she was nowhere near sleepy, she spent an hour eyeing him and checking if his temperature from time to time. She was done with the drama between them, not acknowledging his presence and pushing her feelings aside was so tiring. Once again she found herself giving in.

She moved closer to him and whispered, "Three words, William. Say it and I'm yours." she kissed his forehead and turned away from him.

"I love you."

She heard him say and found out he wasn't asleep at all. Immediately she turned to him and saw him looking at her with the same ocean eyes she wrote she loved.

"The last thing I'd do in my lifetime would be to stop loving you." He whispered. "Hell, it's not even in my plans."

Catherine smiled for real, finally. "Love is so fucked up." She answered. "Fresh start?"

"I'd always choose to get fucked up over and over if it meant I'll be with you." He held her hand, "Thank you."

She put her arm around him, "Now get better so I can kiss you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, babykins." and snuggled on her neck.


	12. 2005: Part I, will you be proud of me?

**2005: Part I, will you be proud of me?**

"Babykins, please stop moving so much!" William pleaded, "You might fall over!" and he guided Catherine from behind outside of Balgove House.

Catherine tried to walk still, "I really don't like being blindfolded." she groaned, "This is giving me so much anxiety, William!"

He laughed out loud as his hands were on her shoulders, "You really think I'd let anything happen to you? Not a chance in hell." They were walking slow and he hugged her from behind, "I love you."

She smiled, "I know, but that doesn't make this situation better." She tried to breathe and her boyfriend kept giggling at her stress.

Catherine always wanted to know what was happening and obviously she didn't like surprises. If they had plans and she didn't know where they'll be going, she'd shoot straight from the bed with so many questions as soon as she woke up until the moment they get to where he's taking her. If anyone was keeping count, William would be deaf with how talkative she is.

"Have we been walking for an hour?" Catherine asked, clearly done with how clueless she was.

He sighed with a smile not leaving his lips, "My girlfriend is so impatient."

"My feet are tired." She joked.

"We've been walking 2 minutes, darling. If you want me to carry you I would."

"Never."

William is loving every second seeing his girlfriend get annoyed by his plans, "Almost there."

He let go of her arms and stood behind her, "Okay, take them off."

She immediately grabbed the piece of cloth covering her eyes, "Oh thank goodness." and saw the romantic display he had fixed for her. They were a few meters away from Balgove and they were now standing in front of a fire, a blanket, and a lot of snacks underneath the bright moon.

"Oh, gosh." She turned to him quickly, "Did you do this for me?"

He nodded, trying to hide his grin because he succeeded. "You've been stressed and you do so many things for me at home. You like it?"

Not hiding her excitement, she went to him and gave him a kiss. "Thank you."

He kissed her back with just as much energy as hers, they didn't have to worry about cameras since Balgove House was a private property and William's police escorts would pass by the area from time to time. It was a lot more intimate than their flat at Hope Street, but they will always be thankful to have started their love in that place.

"Come on, I can't wait to eat those sandwiches." He said as he sat down.

"But you made them, right?"

"Yeah, do you know how much energy it takes for me not to take a bite while making them?"

She snickered, "I wish I can feel bad for you." and leaned unto him.

It was the middle of the semester and they were now living in Balgove House, they would have their friends over and have dinner parties. William would be entertaining the guests and Catherine would be busy getting food ready in the kitchen. She would be perceived as someone who's "serving the prince" but she wanted to do it. William insisted but she said he should speak with the others so time wouldn't be wasted.

Their reconciliation the night after William got sick wasn't the end of their discussion. Catherine still felt the need to address it properly and thought they couldn't just sweep it under the carpet.

_William woke up feeling a lot better than last night. It was just him and Catherine since Olivia and Fergus won't be back until afternoon because they had classes. He noticed the left side of his bed is empty and he didn't really like waking up without her beside him. But the smell of bacon and eggs gave him an idea on where she is._

_She was focused on fixing him a nice breakfast when she noticed this figure beside her, his disheveled hair made him look a lot more adorable than he already is. She turned to him and he was scratching his eyes like a four year old._

_"How are you feeling?" She smiled and walked towards him and placed her hands on his face travelling to his neck, "You look like you're feeling much better."_

_"I'm okay, just a little bit of headache. It'll pass." He leaned towards her, "Thanks to you."_

_She moved back a little bit, "How are you so sure? You might get me sick." she joked._

_He kissed her nose, "You won't know until you try." and caught her lips._

_Catherine had her back against the kitchen wall and they looked like they didn't have plans on pulling away from each other as the sounds of pleasure filled the room. So much for Catherine saying she didn't want to kiss him until he's fully recovered._

_She stopped for a moment, trying to catch air. "William."_

_He continued placing small kisses on her cheek towards her neck which he knew very well could put her off track. "I've missed you." He mumbled against her skin._

_"Me too." She touched his cheek, "It would be wise if you used today to continue resting."_

_"Won't I miss too much?" He looked at her, "I was already absent yesterday."_

_"Don't worry about that. If you go to school you might risk getting that fever back."_

_He didn't argue with her, she was always right. Little did he know she had talked to one of his friends to take notes for him so he could catch up on lectures during the weekend._

_They spend the whole morning being lazy, they were in Catherine's room. She thought this was the right opportunity to talk to him about their relationship._

_"William, can we talk about what happened before the break?" She said as she ran her fingers through his hair, he had his head on her shoulder. "It's just... I doesn't feel right that we're just back to normal without having to talk about it."_

_He sat up straight, "Of course. What is it?"_

_She felt a little nervous even though she had no reason to be, "Those girls." she was looking down at her hands, "What... I mean... Why..."_

_He already knew what she meant and what she felt so he took her hands in his, "I tried looking at other women, that's true." She looked at him and he continued, "But all I thought about was how I don't need to look because they're not you."_

_She smiled a little and looked away, "Are you still in touch with them? Please be honest with me."_

_"Isabella's been leaving messages, Jecca too." He answered honestly, which she appreciated but she couldn't deny that it hurt._

_"If you want me to be back, I'm gonna have to ask you not to contact them again. Especially Isabella." She exhaled, "I know you're working with Jecca so it's fine with me, but only for work."_

_William went silent so she had to break it immediately, "Is that okay? Or am I asking for too much?"_

_He smiled and kissed her, "You're not asking for too much, okay? I'll do that if it means you're in, not out."_

_"Really? You'd do it?"_

_"They're nothing but acquaintances and work mates. You're my... if we're to base this on bedtime stories, my princess."_

_Catherine laughed out loud, "What the hell?!"_

_He stifled a laugh, "You are dating a prince."_

_"I'm cringing so much! That was way too cheesy!" She joked._

_"Oh really?"_

_"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?"_

_"Well, something like... this!" He hugged and laid her on the bed and proceeded to tickle her._

_She continued giggling but not because of what he was doing, "It's a shame that after all this time you don't know I'm not ticklish."_

_He was on top of her and realized that this was new information to him but he didn't care. "Alright, but maybe this you can't resist." He kissed her._

_"I'd rather start my research." She said between kisses and felt his hand stroking her thigh, a move he knew she love, and with all the sounds she tried to suppress but was still heard, William knew she's a second away from giving in._

_"What were you saying?" He asked, his hands never leaving her weak spots and he continued kissing her collarbones and back to her lips. "Research you say?"_

_"Never mind." She pulled him closer to her._

* * *

William took Catherine's bags from her and he loaded it into the backseat of the Land Rover, she went and took her place on the passenger seat in front and waited for her boyfriend. It wasn't long when William started the engine and started driving, behind them was another car discreetly following them. He didn't want to attract attention that they'll be spending the whole weekend in his girlfriend's home in Bucklebury. Their graduation was approaching and they don't want to waste any time being away from one another. Once their time in St. Andrews is over, they'd be busy with their careers and their relationship would be more out than it already is now.

They've always spent their weekends in Balmoral with Fergus and Olivia, but now they're more excited because going to Bucklebury is always refreshing.

Catherine was on mute, busy nibbling on her snacks. She's petite and if someone who didn't already know her saw her, they wouldn't believe she loves eating. Especially chocolates.

"Save some for me?" William asked with his eyes not leaving the road.

She looked at him and pouted, "You really want one too?" a bit hesitant to share her food.

He snickered, "Just kidding, go finish that." He held her left hand, "You excited to go home?"

"Very much so. It's more fun since you're coming too, my brother is hoping to catch up with you."

"I'd be happy to. Here's what we can do, you and Pippa could do whatever girls do." Catherine stifled a laugh, "and me and James could hang out with your father."

She placed back the food wrapper in the bag behind her, "Sounds good to me. What about us?"

He glanced to look at her and gave her a reassuring smile, "Leave that to me, honey."

William planned on taking her out on a date in one of the restaurants near her home, he already called ahead for reservations and asked for the table which had the most privacy. Even if their relationship is already known, he still protected themselves from the media.

They arrived and Catherine excitedly ran inside the house to see her family.

"I guess I'll bring this in." He giggled as he took all their things inside.

Carole saw William come in and she went to him, "William, so happy you get to spend some time here again." and he gave her a peck on the cheek, "Me too, Carole."

"Hey, Wills! Let me help you get your things upstairs." James walked up to him and took one of the bags, "Judging from how heavy this is, I'm guessing this is my sister's things."

Catherine who's busy chatting with Pippa heard her brother, "My bag isn't heavy, James." and William chuckled.

"I hope you find the room alright." Michael chimed in.

"It's one of the best rooms I've stayed in!" He answered. He was always staying in one of the guest bedrooms in the Middleton household. Even if he and Catherine had already shared a bed and more, her family still valued a bit of traditional relationships. William, being the gentleman he always is, was happy to oblige with Michael's rules.

Michael smiled, "Very well, get settled and tomorrow you, James, and I will go out."

He nodded, "Looking forward to it."

"It would be nice if I won this time." Pippa said, Catherine had won the game 2 times straight, even William had started to become competitive.

James laughed, "When did we ever beat our sister?"

"Does she always win?" William asked and when her siblings agreed he continued, "I guess I better watch out for you, babe." He placed an arm around her waist.

She leaned unto him, "Sorry, I really am a pro." and followed with a laugh.

They spent the evening playing scrabble with her siblings, it's undeniable that James and Pippa actually liked William for their sister, they saw him as their older brother and he sure acted like one. He would tease them and would be all competitive alongside Catherine. When it got late everybody had gone to their own rooms, but Catherine didn't want to be alone, and when she couldn't sleep she would always wander towards his room and this night was no exemption.

She slowly opened the door and found him looking at photos they took earlier when they were outside. He saw her and put down the photographs on the bed, "Hey."

"You busy?" Wearing her favorite oversized hoodie and jammies, she went inside.

He held her hand when she sat in his bed, "Just looking at the images. Choosing which one I'd keep and which ones we should put in your family album."

"Can I help?" She started to sort through it as well, there was one photograph of them that James took where she had her head on his chest as they stood on the small garden outside. "This you should keep."

William agreed and continued, after quite some time he did notice that the clock was still ticking and her parents might see them. They put away the images and William was lying beside her, one hand propped up supporting his head.

"Won't you go back to your room?" He asked. "Your father might get angry if he saw you in here."

"Why would he get mad, we're not doing anything wrong." She teased.

He chuckled, "He did put us in two different bedrooms for a reason."

She snuggled close and he put his arm around her, "I can't sleep. Plus, they're already asleep, they won't know. I live here, don't you think I've memorized their moves? I'm not always the good girl you think I am."

"You slimy bugger." He laughed, "Maybe you just miss me."

"I really do." She said softly against his chest.

"We always see each other."

She took a whiff of his scent, always her favorite. "Yeah, I know. I'm just..." she exhaled, "Anxious."

"Anxious?" William asked even though he already knew why, being with her for quite some time already made him memorize all her moves. She had stayed silent so he did the talking for her. He hugged her tightly and started, "Cath, I know you're worried because we're graduating in a few months. Things will change, we can't deny that. We'll set out on our own paths, I'll be in the military and you'll definitely find where you want to go. I know it's scary, but we'll be alright."

Catherine looked at him, surprised that he knew exactly what she was feeling. "How did you..."

"I just know." He smiled and kissed her forehead, "Don't worry about our relationship, we'll get through it because..." She eyed his face and he continued, "We're William and Kate. Your love of me is enough to know that I'll survive the training especially when I'm away from you. Will you do the same? Trust that we can do it?"

"If you say so." She sighed, he was right. They have been dealing with the media and William's duties for a while now and so far it was okay. She does have to put her trust on the line to make this work. "I trust you."

"That's my girl." He kissed her again, "By the way, I'm sure you'll find the perfect work for you. I know you've been interested in fashion since last year. I still can't get that image of you on the poster of Really Wild."

Catherine giggled, she did a bit of modelling for this clothing company called Really Wild, and they had a photoshoot on the grounds of Blenheim Palace and up to this day, William couldn't get over how beautiful she looked in the photographs. He loved to brag about his girlfriend especially when Catherine was busy promoting the store when they had a pop up stall. Her presence as one of the ambassadors did help with the sales, since she was very good on pitching the products to their potential customers.

Paparazzi took photographs of her which circulated in papers and of course, William was hanging around the place too. He was also low-key trying to get some girls to check out the clothes being sold and with his natural charm, he succeeded. They would look at each other from afar and Catherine would laugh softly at the sight of him cheering her on while she did her job.

Now they spent the time talking about personal things. Things William wouldn't tell anyone but her. This is how they get to know the deepest parts of each other's lives, they're honest and have no limits.

"What was your reaction when you were told you're going to be the King one day?" She asked out of the blue.

"I was too young so I forgot, but I do remember telling my mother I didn't want to be. Harry said he could do it if I can't." He chuckled, "I also remember feeling this huge responsibility and how I should never let anyone down. Especially my grandmother."

"I know you'll make a good King."

"I hope my mother would be proud of me."

"Believe me, she already is. You're graduating college, it was her plan that you go in the first place right?"

"It was."

She held his hand, "I hope she knows how thankful I am that she wanted you to attend university because I met you."

"We share the same thoughts." He looked at her and saw how happy her mother must be that he had such an amazing woman beside him. Diana would've loved the way she thinks and her sense of humor. "If that day comes, will you be proud of me too?"

"You'll see me smiling and cheering you on, every step of the way. Always."

Within a few minutes, Catherine started to doze off on his bed. This made William worry a little bit because her parents might see them. He watched her sleep for a few hours to make sure she doesn't get up and start overthinking again. It was already 4AM and she was facing the other side, he took the blanket and placed it over her and he decided to sleep at the living room to respect her parent's rules.

The next day, William woke up to the smell of breakfast being prepared in the kitchen. He only slept for 3 hours. He walked to the kitchen and saw Michael cooking.

"Good morning, Mike." He greeted, still a bit sleepy and sat on the stool beside the counter. "Where's Carole?" He noticed because she's the one who usually made breakfast.

"Hey, William. She's outside watering the plants." He answered with a smile. "I saw you sleeping, I'm sorry if the noise here woke you."

"It's okay, please don't apologize. I slept there because..."

Michael continued for him, "My Katie slept in your room didn't she?"

William blushed and looked down, "Yes, sir. She was having trouble sleeping so she went to me."

"She thinks we don't find out but we do, I heard her going out of her room last night. It's fine."

"I can't let her be alone in her room so I let her stay. I'm sorry about that."

"I'm glad you were there for her." Michael smiled at his daughter's boyfriend. "She the type of person who's independent but also doesn't shy away regarding affection from other people. She does love to be taken care of."

He smiled, "One of a kind."

"Do you love my daughter, William?"

This was the first time her parent had asked him that, it's obvious that he does but they never really talked to him about that before.

"You know how there's this one person in your life that you know you'd do anything for? Someone who you'll risk yourself just so they wouldn't get hurt, the person who you want to wake up to and say goodnight to, and the one who you want to be on your side for the long run. That's how I see her, Michael. If that isn't love I don't know what is."

Michael gave him a smile and nodded, "Very well then. By the way, thank you for still following our rules. I really appreciate that."

Carole walked in, "What are you two talking about?"

Her husband answered, "Got the answer on why Wills over here, slept on the couch."

William turned to her, "She can't sleep without me beside her. I hope you're not mad."

"Oh she's like that. That only means you're her favorite person now, she'd always do that to Pippa or James when she's got things on her mind. I totally understand." Carole replied and William giggled at the fact that he's her new favorite.

"That's what I told him." Michael said. "William, you ready to go out with me and James later? I know Carole here will be shopping with the girls."

"I am. Also, tonight I'd like to ask for permission. I'm going to take Catherine out on a date, she doesn't know that I made reservations. Is that okay?"

Carole snickered, "Of course, have fun later. Honey?" she looked at her husband.

"You're here to take a break and breathe, you kids enjoy your time without everyone looking at you." He answered. "Now, let's set up the table."

"Let me help you." William stood up and went around the kitchen counter.

The three Middleton siblings wake up a bit later when it's the weekends so William had time to chat to Michael and Carole while he helped with the plates.

Catherine woke up and Pippa and James followed suit within minutes, she gave William a hug and greeted him as soon as she got down the stairs. He kissed the top of her head in front of everybody, not shy about showing how he feels after what he and Michael had just talked about.

"You slept well?" He whispered.

She was scratching her eyes, "A bit. Did you sleep beside me? I hope I didn't cause trouble." she answered at the same tone as his.

"Relax, I slept in the living room." There was a hint of disappointment on her face, "Don't worry, I watched you sleep for hours before I went down."

She hugged him again as a thank you and then they heard Pippa call out from the dining room, "Hey, lovebirds! I'm hungry!"

The both of them stifled a laugh and went to have breakfast, giving William yet another experience at a normal life with a complete happy family he never got since his mother passed away. He ate his food with a level of contentment not because he wasn't treated as a prince but because he was in a place where everybody accepted him for the woman beside him. Giving him the thought that he didn't need anybody's approval because he already got the important ones. He glanced to his right and she smiled at him, reassuring him that she loved him just as much as he loves her.


	13. 2005: Part II, the graduation picture

**2005: Part II, the graduation picture**

To celebrate Charles' pre-wedding to Camilla, he wanted to have a vacation in Klosters with his sons. Growing fond of his eldest's girlfriend meant that she wasn't left behind. She was at his 56th birthday months ago, so joining them for a short holiday was just another proof that Catherine was already considered a part of their family. This fact was backed up with images plastered all over the papers, Catherine having lunch and laughing with William and Harry. Camilla hanging out with her soon to be stepson's girlfriend. Something like this wouldn't usually make the papers, Catherine wasn't a royal nor had any aristocratic background, she was a fairly middle class girl but she had already become one of the most photographed woman in the country, and inevitably soon, the whole world.

While she was not invited to the actual wedding because she wasn't an official member of the family yet, William of course, had a huge role as a witness in his father's wedding and shared his feelings about it to her and her only. Harry only knew about the surface of his thoughts, but Catherine was the only one who knew him deeply, she knew that seeing his father get married to someone else made him miss his mother more. Despite that, he was happy for them and he knew that if Diana was alive, she'd be supportive of Charles despite all the drama they already endured. She was that kind of person, and that trait had registered with William up until today.

It was a week before their finals and just like when they first got back together, William and Catherine attended the Annual May Ball. Last year they were both photographed dancing close it would make any onlooker say "They look good together, they are great together." This year, they wanted to make it special since it would be their last time.

This ball was no different, they were having fun and the both of them let loose. Before the night even ended Catherine got so drunk Fergus and William helped her get back to Balgove. This was unusual for her but they decided that since they're graduating soon and was actually able to endure years of hardships from their school, they all deserved to have a good time. Surely, that's what William and Catherine had.

* * *

"Katie?" William walked towards her, calling her with a new nickname he heard her father used. He found it adorable and would now use it at times.

Since Michael was the one who used it first, she couldn't protest.

But right now, Catherine was silent. All one could hear was the wind outside their home. She was standing and looking out the window. Wearing her white blouse, a black skirt and her dark tights with black heels. She was nervous because this was the last time they'll be William and Kate inside the University of St. Andrews. After today, they're facing the real world.

He slowly hugged her from behind, his action rewarded with Catherine slowly leaning her back unto him and she let out a sigh.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He whispered into her ear. She smiled a little and answered, "We're leaving this house."

"You're moving to your new flat in Chelsea, aren't you excited? I'm not living there but I'm ecstatic, the place is nice."

"Of course I am, but you know what happened in this house. I'll miss waking up next to you. Everything's changing and I'm not quite sure I'm ready."

"Aren't we all in denial of graduating? I know I am." He turned her around and he had his hands on her shoulders, "Not everything will change, we're still together and we have our friends. Besides, we're not leaving this house just yet."

She looked at him, "What do you mean?"

He smiled, "We get to stay here for another two days, pack our things and have a small farewell party." He planted a kiss on her lips, "Just us two."

Her blank expression broke into a smile, "Really?" and he nodded and replied, "I planned ahead."

"Thank you." She gave him a hug.

She pulled away and started to fix his white long sleeves, "You look handsome today."

"I always am." He joked which earned a hit towards his stomach which made him laugh. "By the way, my grandmother's attending. Normally I wouldn't be nervous, but I am nervous."

"Oh please, you're the first royal who's had a degree this high. All you'll see from her today is not the Queen but a grandmother who's proud of her grandson."

"She knows about you, you know."

"I'm aware of that, it's nerve-wracking. But I always keep your advice in mind, just be myself." She sighed and asked him a question that's been in her head for a lot of months, "What does she think of me though?"

He blushed, something that only she can make him feel. "She says you're lovely, and that I have good taste."

Catherine chuckled, "Is that even true?"

"It is! Come on, please believe me babykins! She was even hoping to meet you but today wouldn't be the right time since we don't want it to be a media circus."

His words of assurance seemed to have worked, because she now looked more relax than she was five minutes ago. "Alright then. Now, let's go before we forget and we might be late. Where's our graduation gowns?"

"Wait," He stopped her, "Would you mind putting your hand inside my right pocket?"

She looked at him with wide eyes, "Don't you have your own hands? Jeez." she tried to hold her laughter in.

"Will you just do it?" He said a bit more seriously, but his eyes were not hiding the quirkiness in him.

Her eyes rolled towards the other direction and did it anyways, thinking what the absolute hell is her boyfriend up to now. He loved pranks and the one where he scares her was his favorite. Asking her to do something a bit weird as this made her think about where this is headed. She slowly reached into his pockets and was mumbling in the process.

"If this is some prank, someone named William would miss his graduation." She had a lot more to say but feeling what's inside it made her silent. Slowly pulling her hand away with the small thing in her hand, she knows exactly what it was.

It was a small black velvet box, her mouth was slightly open at the sight. She wasn't nervous, she knew he wouldn't ask her hand in marriage because they're young and they had openly talked about what they expect from their future moving forward. But knowing that William took the time and probably a huge amount of money to get her something definitely took her breath away. He took the box from her and opened it, and lo and behold, a Victorian rose gold band.

He teased, "Don't worry it's not an engagement ring. I know we aren't ready."

"Babe I'm-" She started but was at a loss for words, wondering if she was even worthy of something like this from him.

"No, you don't have to say anything." He bit his lip at the sight of her blushing too much, "I got this for you as a present."

"Your birthday was two days ago, why am I getting a present?" Her face was calm and her glistening eyes showed her sincere demeanor. "This must've cost you a lot! Do I even deserve this?"

He took the ring, put the box aside, and held her left hand. "A thank you for loving someone like me. I don't even know if I'm worthy, I really am so grateful for you. You deserve everything, and I want to give you that. I really hope you'll accept this."

Instead of using words she's having a hard time forming, she placed her arms around him and gave him a kiss. A move much better in explaining how much she adored every single bit of him.

"I love you." She tried to hold back a tear, "It's..." she exhaled, "So beautiful."

He placed the ring on her middle finger and couldn't take his eyes away from it. He gently placed a kiss on it and snickered about how good it looks on her. "Thank you." She muttered and checked how her hand looked. "You chose this?"

"More like designed it." William admitted, with a little bit of help from Harry and taking inspiration by looking at his mother's jewelry collection, he was able to create an elegant piece that suits her well. Catherine looked at him with a more surprised reaction than earlier.

"I do have a little bit of explanation though, if I was getting you something I sure thought that it should be personal. It's you, I wanted to put a lot of effort in it the best way I can." He held her hand and showed her the ring, "Here you see are small pearls and garnets, and you know that those two are our-"

"Our birthstones." She finished for him.

"It's one way of showing you how committed I am to you and you only." His thumb touched her ring finger, "I didn't put it here but hopefully when the time is right and we're both settled with our careers this spot is still mine to fill."

"Reserved for William Arthur Philip Louis." She chuckled and gave him another kiss. "Your name is way too long, babe!"

* * *

Almost everybody was seated in their respective places and William and Catherine held hands walking into Younger Hall, the ceremony grounds wasn't grand but the atmosphere made all the students feel overwhelmed with the thought of going into their own paths. There have been a lot of eyes looking at the young couple as they made their way into the place, it seemed like all of them were anticipating their arrival. William was confident to hold her hand and show her off to everybody, Catherine on the other hand was a bit shy but she can't deny that she loved how he was treating her. They smiled and greeted their friends as they took their time walking.

Before William went to where the geography students were seated, he ushered her towards the history of arts group. "Catch up with you later?" She whispered.

He murmured back, "Looking forward to it." The both of them shared a smile and William went on to take his seat as word got to him that his grandmother had just arrived.

"William Wales." His name was announced and it seemed that the tables turned on the two of them. He shyly walked towards the Chancellor, around him were cheering students and parents including Her Majesty, Prince Philip, Charles, and Camilla who had huge smiles on their faces. "He did well." Says the Queen to her husband.

Despite all the attention and applause he was getting, he made a quick glance to where she was seated and saw her smiling wide and clapping just as much or maybe even harder than anyone there. Because of that sight all the noise from the others seemed faint and his once shy expression changed into a grin, because at that moment he only cared about this one person to be proud of him. Surely enough, she wasn't afraid to show how much she adored every second he was on stage. From kneeling on the wooden pulpit to collect his parchment to him bowing and walking back to his seat.

Minutes later, it was her turn. As she stood beside the platform waiting to be called, there have been soft conversations about who she was. This girl was already known around London, and today the spotlight wasn't only shining on him. Just before they went in, she had already been photographed countless times.

"Catherine Middleton." It was announced. But unlike her boyfriend, she was more confident to walk across the stage and declare herself a graduate. She knows everyone had their eyes on her, who wouldn't? She was the potential bride to a future King.

While she was on stage, Charles leaned towards Philip and whispered. "That's her."

Philip nodded and eyed her, "Well, she's a breath of fresh air isn't she?" He turned to his wife, the Queen. "There she is."

"Yes." Queen Elizabeth nodded softly as she watched Catherine smiling, walking away from the stage, "A very nice girl indeed."

The whole graduation ceremony felt like it was passing by too quickly, like it was something out of a dream. A kind of dream that won't register to you for at least a couple of days. It was such a high and everybody took their time and tried their best to absorb everything that has happened.

Capping it off, the Vice-Chancellor ended the celebration with a meaningful message that surely all students would keep in their hearts.

"You will have made lifelong friends," he told the graduates. "You may have met your husband or wife. Our title as the top matchmaking university in Britain signifies so much that is good about St Andrews, so we rely on you to go forth and multiply." and the whole room exploded into applauses and congratulations.

Amongst the cheerful chaos, William and Catherine found themselves looking at each other from across the hall. They were far away but the distance didn't matter because they easily understood what the other wanted to say. One of William's protection officers went to him and whispered something, he looked at her and motioned to where his family was, signaling that he has to go greet them. She gave him a smile and nodded, answering him that they could see each other after he's done. After watching him walk away, she gave her ring a quick look and reminded herself of what the Vice-Chancellor said.

William greeted his father and walked over to give the Queen a peck on the cheek, "Good morning, Granny."

"Hello, you." She answered joyously, "Congratulations, I'm wishing you the very best from what you plan to do from this point forward."

"Thank you very much." He placed a hand on her shoulder, showing how much he loved his grandmother. When he was going through a tough time in his life, he chose to keep it all to himself. But he didn't hesitate on telling her the truth. How much he dreaded walking behind his mother's coffin, and how thankful he was that Philip was there and told him, "Will you walk if I walked with you?"

She was the Queen, but to William she was Granny. She became one of his rocks and mother figure. Now he wanted to know what she thought about the most important person in his life at this moment.

"Gran, you saw her, right?"

She nodded, "She's beautiful. Send her my congratulations as well." keeping in mind that Catherine also graduated a 2:1 in her course.

He couldn't hide the blush that formed on his cheeks, noticing that he's been all lovey-dovey today. "She'll appreciate that very much."

"Take care of her." She reminded him, and Philip who was listening beside her joined in, "After today, everything will change. Make sure she's adjusted well and don't let anything happen to her, okay?" He said.

"Yes, the both of you, I won't forget." He chuckled.

"We're heading home, I'll see you on your briefing for New Zealand." William is set to travel to New Zealand in two weeks to represent her Majesty in a series of events. He was ecstatic and more than ready to fulfill his royal duties. He watched them get in their car, and with his father and Camilla, they took a moment and met the crowd waiting outside.

Catherine on the other hand was with her parents, she took her camera out of her bag and started taking pictures with her friends. Trying to pass time as she waited for William to get back, she greeted her classmates and made promises to always keep in touch with one another. She couldn't wait for him to get back but she was also happy that he had a surprise walkabout. It's his job and she was always proud of him. Her mother taking so many pictures of her surely took her mind off waiting.

"You look very beautiful, Squeak. I'm so proud of you." Her mother placed a hand on the her back, "Where's William?"

"Thank you, mum. I think he's still talking to the people outside. Prince duties." She smiled, "I can't wait to see him."

"Kate! Let's take photos!" Olivia came over to her with her parents. "Congratulations to us both!"

She laughed, "Congratulations indeed." and went beside her and Carole took the picture. After a brief conversation, she finally saw William walking over towards her.

"Wills!" Fergus shouted, "We better take a photograph of the four of us."

Michael stepped in and took the camera from her daughter, "Okay, everybody squeeze in!"

A photograph was taken with all smiles from the four of them, it seemed like it was just a week ago they were carelessly running around the same field throwing around confetti during Fresher's Week.

"William, any plans this afternoon?" Carole asked after Olivia and Fergus had left.

"I talked to my father actually." He said and Catherine looked at him, "He agreed that I could spend some time with you this afternoon. Since I won't be celebrating with my family until later tonight."

They weren't planning on spending the aftermath of this day together, but she sure was delighted with what she heard, "Thank you! Oh gosh, I'm so excited to get home now." she said as she slightly jumped up and down like a child.

"I guess we better go ahead then." Michael said, "Will the two of you riding with us?"

Catherine and William looked at each other and they instantly read each other's minds, "Actually, Dad if it's okay I'll go with William." She gave her parents a peck on the cheek, "I'll see you at home?"

"I'll see you both. Take care on the road, alright?" Carole answered for the both of them.

William and Catherine watched her parents get in the car and leave the campus grounds, after that he took her hand, still not caring about the people and other graduates looking at them and walked towards one of his cars. He decided not to drive this time and let his protection officers bring them home. While in the car, he took her hand in his mindlessly, it already seemed like a routine whenever they're in the car.

"Did you enjoy today?" He asked softly, taking in what had happened hours earlier.

"Very much. I haven't really processed it though, so I'm not entirely certain regarding what I feel yet."

"Me too."

"I am proud of you, that I'm sure about."

He smiled because of her words, "Granny says congratulations by the way."

"Did she?"

"Yeah, and gave me so much advice about our relationship." He grinned, "It was cheesy."

"What was it about?"

"Nothing you don't already know. Things about me making sure you don't get too overwhelmed now that we're out."

She nodded and thought how much she appreciated those words coming from his grandmother. She only knew her by seeing her in events broadcasted, but William telling stories about her made her know who she was when she isn't working as the figurehead of the nation and 15 more. That behind that sometimes serious expression lay a loving mother and grandmother who cared so much about her family. William would always tell her that he was thankful for the Queen's existence in his life, and how she had his huge respect.

They were now spending time in the backyard garden of Catherine's home, she has a few relatives coming over but now it was just her family and William. She had to admit she loved this better than having so many people around them. Just like any other parent, Carole and Michael won't stop taking photographs of their children. First was Pippa with Catherine, then James, then Pippa and James with their eldest sister. The last one was a photograph of the newly-minted graduates.

"Mum, can we stop taking photos now? Mine and William's face crowded that camera already. I'd rather eat." Catherine pouted.

"Oh come on, just one last picture of you and William." Carole answered while holding the camera up.

She turned to her father and stifled her laughs, "Dad can you please ask Mum to stop being such a stage-mother."

"Well, just take the picture already. Where else will you get to re-live this moment?" Michael sided with his wife, she should've known.

William placed his arm around her waist, "Come on, babykins. We'll get food after, plus I really want a photo of us looking like this framed in my room."

Hearing his request, she finally obliged. She went close to him and placed her arm on his back as well, his right hand holding the other hand she placed on his stomach. In three counts and the shutter going off, there it was, an image that shows how far they've already gone and how much is ahead of them. The photograph of two people who look very much in love and wouldn't wish to be anywhere else than each other's arms. Their smiles were perfect, when they looked at the photo it gave them flashbacks about the early days. It felt like it was just a week ago when she bumped into him and did a very unroyal curtsy in front of him to apologize, and when he was just shuffling down the steps in their classroom and he sat on the only vacant spot that was next to her and that gave way for a friendship. It seemed like the seat was left empty just for him, making them laugh on the thought that they might not even be friends if he wasn't seated with her that day.

Catherine and William spent the afternoon chatting with her siblings, he also got to speak to some of her close relatives, leaving such a great impression on her family about how down to earth he was despite his position in life. When they were finally alone he talked to her about his plans on taking her away for a small vacation.

"So, I'll be in New Zealand two weeks from now." He said as they came in her room.

"You excited?"

"I kind of am. I'm excited about what I'll be doing there."

"That's great." She smiled and sat beside him on her bed, "You can expect that I'll be waiting for you to get back."

"I actually have plans after I get back." She looked at him, "Want to go on vacation with me to Kenya?"

She knew that place all too well, and knew that Jecca was staying there, "Kenya." was all she could say.

"I'll be visiting one of my projects there, and yes, I know from that look that it means I'll be seeing Jecca." He put his arm around her, "Here's the thing, I'm taking you there so I can show you the beauty of that place. Also, to introduce you to Jecca, you don't have to worry about her anymore. She knows about you and is excited to meet you. Okay?" He whispered, "Plus, I get you all to myself."

Catherine sighed with relief, knowing full well about what his intentions about his trip were. She grinned and tried to keep her cheeks from reddening but failed. "I'll go with you." and leaned in to give him a kiss.

* * *

On the plane towards Kenya, William was more than happy that she was with him this time. That country was wildly beautiful, and it's only fitting that he takes her there. Also to finally clear the air regarding his non-romantic relationship with Jecca. Sure when he and Catherine were apart he visited her and flirted here and there, but he never really took his mind off his girlfriend even when they took a break. Jecca knew that and accepted that he belonged to someone else. Now it was the perfect time to let Catherine know that everything's good between the three of them.

Another thing that made him happy about being with her was because he missed her terribly during his stay at New Zealand, he's thankful that phones were invented so he was able to keep in touch with her amidst all the events commemorating the 60th anniversary of the end of the Second World War, and while he spent time with the touring British and Irish Lions rugby team.

When they arrived at the lodge they'll be staying at, Catherine was caught speechless by the sight of everything. They haven't toured yet but she's already having such a great time in the country. They will be staying in the Masai-owned Il Ngwesi Lodge in the Mukogodo Hills located in central Kenya, which costs £1,500-a-night. Looking at the white traditionally designed sheets and the breathtaking creation of the combination of woods to build the whole lodge already showed that it was going to be a blissful fortnight. The best post-graduation holiday one could wish for.

He placed their bags on the bed and he felt her arms going around his waist and her head leaned on his back. She mumbled her words but he understood her anyways, "Thank you for taking me here."

Turning around, he cupped her cheeks and answered, "I'm glad you love it here already."

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?" She eyed the view outside and looked at him again.

"Breathtaking." He said as he looked at her intently and she realized he wasn't taking about Kenya but was talking about her. Instead of saying another word, she pulled him in for another kiss and gave him a rather passionate afternoon while the sun set.

William woke up the next day feeling the heat of East Africa, but it wasn't too hot for either of them since they weren't really wearing any clothes because of yesterday's night time delight. William woke up first and a kiss on her forehead served as her alarm clock.

"I can get used to waking up in that manner." She mumbled, her eyes still closed.

He took his time eyeing her curves that lay bare in front of him and he took the hair covering her face and placed it behind her ear, "Good morning."

She opened her eyes, "Good morning to you too." still having a hard time keeping them open.

He kissed her lips with a bit of eagerness, something she gladly returned. "Aren't you tired from last night?" She asked.

"With you? No, never." He giggled and continued kissing her but she stopped him, "Okay, William. We better get ready." She stood up.

"What? I don't want to go anywhere." He was left with his arms stretched forward reaching out to her.

"Jecca will be here to pick you up, and I'll be meeting her too. You have work to do." She took one of the blankets and wrapped it around her, she walked towards the bathroom and turned to him one last time, "Plenty of time later when you get back."

He chuckled and shook his head, he did know he had to visit his work. He could only bury his head on the pillows from the torture of wanting to only spend his time with her all day.

Jecca arrived in their lodge while William was still getting ready, so Catherine was the one who greeted her. "Hi, Jecca. Please come in." She told her with a smile.

"Kate, right?" Jecca gave out a hand, "It's nice to meet you."

She shook her hand, "I'm glad I finally met you as well." She led Jecca into one of the couches and she sat beside her, "William's just getting ready, he'll be out soon."

Jecca answered, "Sounds great."

There was silence between them and Catherine didn't want an awkward first meeting with this seemingly nice person beside her, so she broke the ice. "William told me he wanted to bring me here so I wouldn't have anything to worry about between you two." She said as she giggled softly.

"He told me that as well, that's why I got more pleased about meeting you today." Jecca gave her a sweet smile, "He's right, you really don't have anything to worry about. We're good friends and we work together."

"Alright." She replied, finally realizing that she could actually get on with Jecca. She seemed very kind and welcoming towards her.

"By the way, regarding what happened on his birthday years ago." Jecca sighed, "I'm really sorry if I caused trouble for the both of you. I'm actually dating someone and that whole thing put a strain on both of us. So I'm really sorry about it."

She shook her head, "Don't apologize, it's them who should be blamed. It's alright, William and I were able to work through it. I know it was hard for you too, it's all behind me now."

Jecca snickered, "Tell you what, on Thursday, why don't you leave that boyfriend of yours behind and let's spend some time looking around. You in?"

"I'd love that very much, thank you." She smiled, "Thursday it is."

"What are you two talking about?" William cheekily said as he got out in one of the changing rooms.

"Nothing that concerns you." Catherine answered as a tease and stood up and walked over to him.

"I agree with her." Jecca stood up as well, "Should we get going?"

"Right." William turned to his girlfriend, "I'll see you tonight, babe." and gave her a kiss to remind her about her promise to him when they woke up.

"Message received." She whispered and then turned to Jecca, "Really nice to meet you again, Jecca. Take care."

Jecca walked over to her and gave her a hug, "Thank you, and you as well. I'll make sure he gets back to you before sunset."

William and Jecca headed out, and his friend told him about what she thought of her new friend. "You were right, she's one of the nicest people out there. You're lucky."

"Really?"

"Never let that woman go, William. Trust me." She smiled and they went inside the car.

Hours later, William was finally back and he found her reading a book, something she always did when she's trying to pass time. She saw him and put the book down.

"Hey, you."

"I'm so glad I'm home."

"How did it go?"

"I'll tell you all about it if you come with me."

Catherine stood up and William saw her red floral dress which was such a blessing for his eyes, "Can I just say you look absolutely gorgeous?"

"You say that on a daily basis so I guess today's no exemption?" She chuckled. "Where are we going?"

"To find some food." He took her hand and led her in the place where he had people set up a romantic dinner date for them.

"Oh I love it." She said happily and immediately took pictures of the place. "Pippa would love to go here too I'm sure."

He smiled, "Then let's take everyone here soon."

While they were dining alfresco and sipping cocktails, William talked about the time he spent on the Craig family's Lewa Wildlife Conservancy and how much progress had already been made since he started working with them. She listened to him with her full attention and he saw that she was really interested in what he was doing so he's more than happy to tell her all about it. Then he decided to ask her about her interaction with Jecca earlier that day.

"So, what did you and Jecca talk about?"

"It's a secret." She giggled, "Sorry."

"Why can't I know?" He pretended to look hurt and it didn't work on her.

"Let's just say it's all good between us. I like her, and on Thursday we'll spend time with each other."

"Well, will you look at that? You've made a new friend!" He gave himself a tap on his shoulder, "Good job, Wills."

She grinned, "Don't give yourself that much credit, you aren't invited. It's a girl's day out."

"It's fine, as long as you two are good now."

He held her hand on the table and stared at her with the same loving eyes as he did when he realized he loves her. Little did she know, he heard their conversation earlier, and because of that he got a newfound respect for her. She was always willing to let the unnecessary things go, which is why she was now able to form a friendship with this person he worked with.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked as she took another sip of her drink.

"I adore you, that's why."

"You're making me blush."

"And that's the best part of my days."


End file.
